Reading The Ex Factor
by Padfoot98
Summary: Alice has discovered FanFiction. Along with finding that she also found the story The Ex Factor:Edward and Bella. Upon reading the first chapter she demands that the family read it. No Jacob&Nessie. The Ex Factor belongs to AngelatTwilight
1. Findings

_YAY! I am so excited to start this story mainly because I love The Ex Factor: Edward and Bella. This is my first fan fic and I realize that this is a crazy hard story to have as my first but I hope you love it! _

**Bold is The Ex Factor**

Normal is my writing

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Ex Factor: Edward and Bella, AngelatTwilight does, nor do I own Twilight. _

Finding The Ex Factor

APOV

I had over heard someone at school talking about 'fanfiction' and I just had to know what it was. So when I got home I searched it and started looking through the stories. I soon came across one that caught my eye. The specifications said it was based on 'Twilight.' Once I found out that Twilight was actually and somehow about Edward and Bella, I went back to the fanfiction called The Ex Factor: Edward and Bella. This one was about them too, the description on it said angst/romance. Then I read the summary.

_Edward & Bella are exes. 4 years late, fate gives them a new hand by reuniting them together in their father's joint cabin, with the assistance of their clashing friends. How will it end? Hmm. *AH, OOC, Mentions of Assault, Canon/Uncanon couples.*_

Hmm, is right, I thought. We all need to read this.

"Hey guys! Family meeting!" I 'shouted'

"What is it, Alice," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Alice," Edward said also coming into the room, narrowing his eyes at my thoughts, or lack thereof.

Once they were all in the dining room, I began to explain. "Well, I have discovered FanFiction." After a brief explanation of that I continued to tell them why I called a family meeting. "So I found a story about Edward and Bella, well all of us really but mainly about those two, and we all need to read it because from what I read in the first chapter, this story has some major awesomeness potential! No objections anyway!"

They all sighed but didn't dispute me. I quickly went to get the printed copy and gave them to Edward.

"You read first!" I told him.

"Okay, **Unhappy Reunion**," he read.

_Okay, yay there's my crazy, short-ass first chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I'm not going to even give you an estimate because I'll probably go over it. Also I'm in need of a beta for this story so if you are one just shoot me a PM and we'll go from there!__Review!_


	2. Unhappy Reunion

_Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Also this story takes place about three years after the end of Breaking Dawn. And there's some slight OOC on Edward's part, he's kind of reflecting the Edward in the book/fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Ex Factor or Twilight_

**EdwardPOV**

**"Edward mother-fucking Cullen, you're doing it!"**

**Emmett**

"Emmett!" Esme shouted at the same time Jasper asked, "Doing what?"

"Alright!" Alice said, "Before we continue I should just say this, this is a FanFiction! It's not real so none of this actually happened. Esme, from what I read in the first chapter, there's going to be a lot of swearing."

Esme nodded slowly and reluctantly.

**ran into my living room looking like a child on Christmas morning who had just seen Santa before he escaped back up the chimney. I couldn't help but be amused by him. I mean, being that Emmett looks more like a professional quarterback than a three year old child, but still has the same excited wide-eyed expression and large smile, it was impossible not to laugh at his energy.**

"So basically the same way he is now?" Jasper asked.

**I slouched into my comfortable dark blue plush recliner, rubbing my fingers over my tired face. I tried to hold a straight face when I replied to him, but it didn't work too well. "Em, I'm not doing that shit again. Do you remember what happened to me the last time?"**

**He plopped down across from me, shoving cheetos in his mouth. "Yes and it was fucking great!"**

**I shook my head at him, crinkling my forehead. "_Great_? Define how it was great."**

**"It got you laid, didn't it?"**

**I felt my side smile creep up my face, but shook it off and held my composure as I tossed the football at him, hitting him square in the chest. "That's not the point, bitch. I woke up face down on some random girl's floor, trying to figure out how the _fuck_I ended up there and where the hell my clothes were."**

They all just kind of sat there, stunned.

"This is odd!" Emmett exclaimed finally, and then explained further, "Edward is the goody-two-shoes kid so it's weird hearing him say this shit!

**Emmett pretended to think for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin. "Well," he finally replied, shoving more chips in his mouth. "Sounds like a pretty fucking great night to me!"**

**"What are you two talking about in here?" Alice came and plopped down on my leather couch, sticking one of the side pillows between her legs as she became comfortable. She wore dark jeans and a white tanktop, with a blue-blazer vest over it. Her dark choppy hair had been perfected into beautiful little sections, and the smile on her face bounced around on the walls, causing us to smile back at her.**

**She _reflected_sunlight. That's just who she was.**

Everyone looked at Alice and then just nodded, "Yeah, she does," Jasper said starring at his wife.

**I tilted my head at her and gave her my signature smile, tangling my fingers in my hair. "Emmett wants me to smoke out with him again before we go tonight."**

"Oh that's what we're doing," Emmett said.

"Edward, don't you dare!" Esme scolded

**"You're doing it too!" Emmett launched the football back at me, and I luckily caught it before it could do any physical damage to my shit.**

**"Shut the fuck**

"Holy shit! Edward said the F word!" all of his sibling shouted.

Edward just rolled his eyes and Bella giggled, he'd been saying the F word for about four years now.

**up!" I shouted back at him, before returning my attention back to Alice.**

**She was my best friend, and has been since I was three years old. Our mom's were best friends. Alice and I have always watched out for the other, and have always been there for each other when shit gets rough... Really rough, for that matter. She knows I'd kill any motherfucker who tried to hurt her, and I know she'd do the same for me. Alice may be tiny, but she can definetly pack a punch. I should know, being that I've pissed her off more than a dozen times this year.**

"You two sound so cute!" Esme squealed, purposefully skating over the part about Alice's father.

**Alice sighed and reached over Emmett's legs, snatching the bag from his crummy fingers. "If he doesn't want to Em, then don't make him."**

**Emmett's mouth dropped and he stared at her like she was the second coming of Christ. "Who the fuck are you, his mommy?"**

**"No," she replied cutely, sticking a cheeto between her lips. "I'm the girl who's going to shove my foot up your ass if you don't leave him**_**alone**_**."**

**"He wants to!" Emmett shouted, standing to his feet and thrusting his index finger at me. "I know you do so don't fucking deny it! _He_was the one who stood out on the balcony last night smoking a fucking cigarette and telling me he wished he had some good shit instead!"**

Esme and Emmett glared at Edward although their reasons were completely different.

**"Well," she sighed heavily, showing him she was annoyed with his tactics. "... maybe he changed his mind."**

**I laughed as I watched these two bicker back and forth. An everyday event in Casa De Cullen.**

**Emmett glared at me, hands on his hips.**

"Honey, you sound like a girl," Rosalie giggled as her husband scowled.

**"You're fucking doing it. You have to."**

**I shook my head, placing my cheek in my palm as I scooted down the chair, plopping my foot on the coffee table. "I don't want to do that and then**_**go**___**somewhere, man. It's cool when we're at home, but I don't want to be in some club, fucking five hours from now, plastered with strobe lights messing with my vision while some random girl is trying to hook up with me. I hate that shit. I can't pull my thoughts together to make a rational decision."**

**"Uh!" Emmett pouted, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling while he held his arms out. "That's the point of it!"**

They all just shook their heads at Emmett, it was so him.

**"Please, God, strike him dead. He's waiting on you." Alice giggled and leaned over to pat my shoulder with her tiny hand. "I've got your back, buddy. I won't let any hoes go around you, if they don't qualify."**

**Emmett snickered, plopping back down in the chair. "Alice, hate to break it to you, but how in the hell do you know who's good enough for Edward? Hell, _he_doesn't even know, hence the _'single'_sign blinking in bold white lights from his forehead."**

"Wait," Bella said, "Alice I thought you said the main pairing was Edward and Bella?"

"Well, it did say that but the summary said that you two were exes so you must back together later in the fic," she explained.

Bella frowned and held Edward closer, she didn't like the thought of them being exes.

**Alice glared at him, before shoving another chip in her mouth. "I would know. Edward and I don't normally associate ourselves with ugly people. We only keep**_**you**___**around for entertainment value."**

**"No, that's why he keeps _Tanya_around.**

Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at Edward, who raised his hands. "This isn't real nor did I write it."

**He keeps me around because I'm the fucking shit."**

**I just shook my head and yawned, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.**

**It was so easy to let these two make all my decisions for me. It meant that I didn't have to think about it. And not thinking is my new policy, after all.**

"That doesn't seem like you at all," Carlisle mused

**Because thinking only gets you fucked over. When you actually take the time to wonder how you got into something, like a**___**perfect relationship**___**for example, and then you let your thoughts sink in and take over... You start feeling shit you shouldn't, and end up getting hurt in the end. And I don't want to do that shit**_**ever**___**again. So I choose to avoid it like the plague. And it's been working so far.**

**"Hey," Emmett said, looking around in his seat for a few seconds and then glaring at Alice's direction. "Did you just steal my cheetos?"**

"Oh my god," Rosalie muttered, "Oh my god, they pegged him, it's perfect!"

**Alice and I exchanged a look, before she snickered and ate another. "Fucking stoner."**

**BellaPOV**

**"Sunshine!" I heard a sing-song voice echo through my subconscious as a tiny soft sock pushed on my hip. "It's time to wake up from your nap."**

**I groaned, flipping my head around and throwing the covers over my body to avoid the streak of light coming from the hall into my bedroom. "Five more minutes."**

**"No, no, no," her voice came louder as she pushed harder on me. "The time is now."**

**"Rosalie,"**

"Why is Rose waking you up!" Emmet asked. It seemed so unlikely.

**I croaked, blowing my hair out of my face. "Please stop quoting Dr. Phil."**

**She giggled. "I can't help it, the show is too addictive."**

**"He's a middle-aged man avoiding a mid-life crisis by talking to**_**other**___**middle-aged adults**_**having**___**a mid-life crisis."**

**"Exactly!" she replied as she yanked my warm covers off of my body. "It's so devious."**

"Honey, it seems that while they pegged me they hit their hand with the hammer when they tried to nail you!" Emmett told his wife and the rest of their siblings nodded.

**I rolled over to give her my best glare, showing her that I still didn't like to be messed with when I woke up. "I really hate you sometimes."'**

**She giggled, shaking her head. "You love me, sissy.**

"SISSY!" Bella and Rosalie shouted.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "It'll be explained soon."

**Now get up." She exited my room in a skip, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder to look back at me, making sure I didn't pull the covers back over me. Then she winked and strolled down the hall, humming to herself his theme song from his show.**

**Rosalie is my step-sister. Her father Phil and my mother Renee married, uniting us when we were kids.**

"Oh," Bella said sitting back into Edward's chest, "I guess that makes sense."

**She's blonde and fierce, and has spread her personality out on me more times then she should. I mean, I guess it's a good thing, being that I've become more free-spirited and have experienced a lot of things... but sometimes I allow her to take it too far, and it comes back and bites me.**

**I climbed out of my bed, scratching my head as I walked down the hall toward the bathroom, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a cozy blonde, twist locked-haired guy sitting in chair in the living room, staring back at me. I ducked into the bathroom and shut the door, my hand on my chest. _What is he doing here?_**

"Ooo! Who is it!" Emmett asked, bouncing in his seat.

**I walked over to the mirror and gasped, horrified by my hair sticking out each way, my makeup smeared under my eyes, and the dried piece of spit on the corner of my mouth.**

**"Rosalie!" I shouted hastily, slamming the back of my head on the door and praying for God to put me out of my misery. "Rose, get in here please!"**

**I heard a knock on the door, followed by an "It's me, let me in."**

**I sighed and swung open the door, glaring at her as she snuck under my arm.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he called and said that he was going to come over here and wait, so we wouldn't have to pick him up. He didn't want you to use your gas. I didn't think you'd care."**

**"Ugh!" I stomped, shoving my hands in the air around my body with an expression that says _look at me! He seen this!_**

"I don't think I like this guy," Edward muttered. That's the way Bella had sounded like when she was first around him.

**I glared at her, trying to calm myself down. "I care."**

**She frowned and raised her hands, brushing out my tangles with her fingers. "Don't hate me. He's just so sweet and nice and I couldn't say no to him."**

**I curled out my lip and pouted while she worked to fix my rat's nest. "This is so embarrassing."**

**"Oh it is not," she replied, smacking me on my butt while I began to brush my teeth. "Jasper**

"What the hell!" both Edward and Jasper said.

"This had better not last long, Alice," Edward grumbled.

_**adores**___**you. Why would he care what you looked like when you woke up?"**

**I glared at her through the mirror and rinsed out my mouth. "This is like a first impression!" I spat at her. "He's going to not want to be with me now. He's seen me looking like the crypt keeper for Christ's sake! Men sit there and fantasize about waking up with a girl and what she looks like with her makeup off, and here I am, becoming his worse nightmare!"**

**She giggled and turned on the shower for me. "I don't think he cares. The boy's smitten, Bella. Now get in the shower before I send him in here to make you**_**really**___**nervous."**

**I placed my hands on my hips, shooting her the evil eye. "How much time do we have?"**

**"Forty minutes. Then we're heading to the new club, Rainn. Should be awesome!"**

**While I was showering, I tried to think about the only time a man has woken up beside me. Only one comes to mind, but I wouldn't classify him as a**_**man**_**. More like an**_**asshole**_**.**

**Yeah, he shouldn't even have a real first name... he should just go by Asshole Cullen. **

Everyone looked thoroughly shocked.

"What the hell did I_ do?" _Edward wondered aloud.

"I don't know but you know that I'd never call you that, right?" Bella asked him.

**It seemed to be more fitting for him.**

**Stupid cocky arrogant jerk.**

**EdwardPOV**

**I stood in front of my closet, towel wrapped around my hips,**

Bella had to shift slightly in Edward's lap as that image entered her head. He grabbed her hips to still her.

**trying to find my favorite shirt. All the girls seemed to like it, and since Tanya wasn't going out tonight with us, I figured I might as well put it to good use.**

**When I finally found the dark green shirt, I yanked it out and laid it on my bed, humming to myself. Alice came through the door **

"Wait, aren't you, like naked?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Apparently we aren't shy," Alice soothed him though she too was slightly uncomfortable at the thought.

**and sprawled out on her stomach on the bed, resting her chin on her fingers. "Favorite shirt, huh? What's the occasion?"**

**I shrugged nonchalantly and took out the rest of my clothes, sitting them beside the shirt. "Just feel like it, I guess."**

**She sighed, rolling over on her back to stare at the ceiling while her hands flopped down beside her tiny body. "Edward, you don't have to pull out a favorite shirt to get attention. Women just flock to you, like you're some kind of angel sent from Heaven. God if they only knew the truth!"**

"I have never spoken truer words!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward, with an offended look, said, "Women don't_ flock _to me!"

"Yes but if you were human they would!"

**"Hey!" I shouted playfully at her, tilting my head in her direction. "That's not very nice, what did I do to you?"**

**She giggled, rolling over on her side. "Nothing. I just like getting you worked up."**

"Well it's obviously working for both Edward's," Emmett laughed

**"Well it works."**

**I got dressed quickly, making sure not to drop my towel from my waist until it was covered, so Alice wouldn't get any peep shows. **

Jasper growled and Alice and Edward both looked uncomfortable.

**After brushing my teeth and styling my hair, I walked back out to the room, and noticed Alice staring at me in thought. I furrowed my brows at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.**

"Even as a human, you want to know what others are thinking!" Emmett said.

**"Your voice is raspy. You smoked, didn't you?"**

**I inhaled deep, unable to hide my smile. **

Esme couldn't keep herself from reprimanding him for this one.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you do that, drugs are extremely bad for, let alone their illegal!"

Edward just shook his head, knowing that she wasn't actually yelling at _him._

**She threw her hands over her face, letting out an exhausted whine. "Edward! Why did you do that? You know he's never going to learn if you keep giving in to him!"**

**I threw myself on my back beside her, gathering her tiny cold hand in mine. "I know. I couldn't say no though."**

**"It's rather easy," she said, scooting closer to me to gather my body heat. Her tiny body never held circulation correctly. "N and O. No. Say it with me now..."**

**I chuckled and smiled at her, staring into her big eyes. "Alice, come o-"**

**She cut me off. "Noooo, say it, Edward.**_**Noooo**_**."**

**I chuckled, throwing my arm around her to cuddle against her, warming her body up. "Nooooo."**

**She stroked her fingers through my hair. "Good boy."**

"You two are so cute together," Esme cooed, "As friends!" she quickly amended for both of their spouses.

Edward happened to say, "I'm not a dog," at the same time.

**"I'm not a dog."**

"That's odd," Emmett said.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "You may be the complete opposite of what you are now in this book, but as we read, I can kind of tell that you'd be this way if you were human and born in 1986."

**"Yes you are."**

**Alice and I have always had this close type of friendship. Anyone who didn't know us would most likely think we were banging, but it wasn't like that with us. **

Jasper and Bella both visibly relaxed but held onto their spouses tighter, regardless of what the book said.

**We were just close, and comfortable _being_close. I could climb in bed with Alice anytime, and not feel like I had to put on a show for her. We loved and accepted each other, full heartedly. She knows I'm cocky now and compliments my moods, being the spunky confident pixie**

"Damn it! Even as a human you call me a pixie!" Alice exclaimed, angrily.

**that she is.**

**Now, I'm not saying she isn't pretty at all. She is very much so. In fact, when we were younger, I used to be attracted to her. **

Jasper growled and Bella somehow got even closer to Edward.

**But after a certain girl got in the middle of that, I defined beauty to that new girl, and couldn't consider anyone else to fit that category after it was all said and done. Now girls are defined as pretty, cute, hot, sexy, easy, slutty, and challenging.**

"Hmm, I'm surprised that challenging is on your list," Jasper said. When Edward looked at him questioningly, he elaborated. "Well, with the way you've been described so far, I wouldn't think that women would be 'challenging'."

**But not**_**beautiful**_**. No one since her...**

**"What are you thinking about?" Alice whispered, snapping me out of my daydream as I refocused in on her eyes.**

**I took a deep breath, shaking my head before I spoke. "...She's coming tonight, isn't she?"**

**"Bella?"**

"I'm the only one you classify as beautiful?" Bella asked forgetting that the Edward in the book is fictional.

"Yes," her husband replied.

**I glared at her, wishing the name wouldn't be spoken in my presence. The mere mention of it caused my heart to sink and me to feel frustrated.**

"I would really like to know what happened between you two that caused you to feel like this even after four years!" Carlisle mused.

**"Sorry sweetie. I'm guessing she is."**

**I exhaled deep, rolling over on my back again. "I'm getting fucking wasted then."**

Emmett cheered at that.

**"I'm sure she won't even come near you. She hardly ever does."**

**"Yeah, but after tonight, I'm going to be stuck in the same fucking place as her. For three weeks. We're bound to run into each other, Alice."**

**"Well," she pondered, stroking her index finger into my palm. "I've heard she's dating someone. Some guy from work, or college or something. So that should make you feel better."**

"It won't," Edward replied to the book.

**I closed my eyes, swallowing hard. "It doesn't."**

**"Yeah..." she said, pulling me up by my hands off the bed. "I know."**

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

**After taking a few shots of Patron tequila at the house, we left for the the club. The entire drive consisted of blaring music too loud so we wouldn't have to hear Emmett's plans of seduction, and Alice and I shared glances of annoyance as he tried to scream over the music, not very successfully.**

Everyone just shook their heads, all thinking the same thing, _Oh Emmett._

**We climbed out of my silver Porsche Carerra GT,**

Edward was nodding, "Not a bad car, not a bad car at all."

Bella just rolled her eyes and reminded him that he needed to keep reading.

**which was a gift from my father Carlisle after I graduated from college, and headed toward the ropes. I hadn't gone through with Medical School straight after,**

Carlisle's eyebrows raised and he said, "I wonder what you went for."

**being that I wanted to take a break and live awhile first. I stuck a piece of gum in my mouth, taking in the crowd and busy street lights around us. The lines were packed full with people dressed scantily and the music was banging from the walls of the three story building. There were a pack of guys staring awkwardly in our direction, and I shot them my worst glance possible.**

**I threw my arm over Alice's shoulder, pulling her into my side. "I really wish you would've worn something else. A black leather mini-skirt and pink flimsy tank top hardly classifies as _clothing_."**

"What, are you my father?" Alice asked, defending her outfit choice.

"No," Jasper answered for his brother, "But I don't like it either."

Alice just rolled her eyes.

**She wound her arm around my waist, giggling. "Edward, I am a grown woman."**

Alice was nodding her head in total agreement.

**I shook my head, continuing to glare at the dick heads. "Yeah, and I'm sure the three of them want to take you into the bathroom and show you how _grown_they think you are."**

Jasper growled, yet again.

**She smacked me hard on my back. "Edward Anthony Cullen, that was horrible."**

"That was true," Edward defended his book self.

**Emmett shoved his body between us, tossing his arms over our shoulders. "Come on fuckers, time to party."**

**We both shot him a pointed look, **

"Why?" Emmett asked.

Edward and Alice just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

**before walking up to the ropes, to meet a black, bulky security guard that pretty much scared the horseshit out of everyone who tried to sneak past him.**

**"Ahh, Mr. McCarty , how are you doing today?"**

"I wonder why he knows you." Bella said.

"It's because I'm obviously an awesome guy who likes to go clubbing!"

The rest of the family just rolled their eyes at him.

**Emmett smirked, shaking his hand. "Good, good, Albert, thank you. This is my buddy Edward, and his-bitch-of-a-best-friend-slash-prissy-roommate, _Mary_-Alice."**

Alice smacked Emmett on the back of the head for that.

**Alice smacked him on the back of the head and called him a dick, and then smiled graciously at Albert. "Hello." she blinked at him.**

**Albert chuckled, taking in her outfit with a large smile.**

Jasper pulled Alice in closer and scowled.

**"How do you do?"**

**"Fine."**

**I cleared my throat, bringing his attention back to our faces and not at her legs. **

_Thank you, _Jasper thought.

Edward nodded.

**His eyes locked on mine, and I smiled at him, not saying a word.**

**"Well, Emmett," he replied, snapping his head back to him. "You all joining us tonight?"**

**"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Emmett responded as the rope was lifted for the three of us, causing the line wrapped around the building to cuss at us. Emmett just smirked and flipped them off as we followed him in.**

**The three story club was definetly a sight to see. Emmett's parents own ten of them down the Seattle strip,**

"That explains why he knows you, babe," Rosalie commented.

**making him a party child since, well, birth.**

"So what's your excuse now?" Alice asked sweetly.

Emmett just shrugged.

**This one had built in waterfalls down the walls, and a glass dance floor on the bottom story that made you feel like you were dancing above the water. It was three stories tall, and each floor had hand-made caves that people could climb in and dance around. Some were even filled with water, like in the tropics or some shit. There were lava bars in every direction, with bartenders that flipped bottles around like a circus act. Only the hottest songs hit the speakers, and Emmett normally helped his dad pick the joints. After all, he was going to inherit all of it one day. Might as well learn it all while he can.**

_Awesome! _Emmett thought with an insane looking smile on his face.

**Women's hair were smacking around their tiny bodies as they stood on tall pivots, dancing high above the crowd and showing all the men their underwear, or lack their of. There were some on bars. Some on the steps. Basically fucking everywhere. There were even decorated sky swings stringing down the center of the third story, dangling all the way to the first, and had women acrobats swinging around. There were women in glass boxes dancing around to tease the customers. There were neon lights, strobe lights, strap lights...**

"My 'father' is a genius" Emmett said, awed.

**Emmett's dad is a fucking genius. **

"Apparently, Edward agrees with you," Carlisle commented though he wasn't very happy with the language his sons seemed to be using in this book.

**This is one of the hottest new clubs in the country. And it's only been opened for a few weeks.**

**We all nodded to the beats of the hip-hop mixed version of _Cupid's Shuffle_. **

"I'm doing _what?" _Edward asked, exasperated. "It's _Cupid's Shuffle!_"

His sibling, wife, and parents all giggled at him.

**It always got everyone moving.**

**We slammed down a few more shots, and I couldn't help but feel the electric current surrounding my back with the last heated one. Which meant _she_was close by.**

"Well they got one thing right," muttered Edward.

"That happens to you too?" Bella inquired.

Edward just nodded and pulled her close.

**It didn't matter how many times I've tried to turn off that fucking switch, it didn't work. It was somehow super-glued in 'on' position.**

**I inhaled deep, ordering another one. Because if I was going to have to face her, I might as well be fucking smashed in the process. **

Jasper and Emmett both snickered and their wives smacked them for their trouble.

**And Emmett was up in one of those caves, dancing with three Chinese girls. No help.**

"Never is," Edward said, glaring at his brother.

Emmett just shrugged, "If I thought you couldn't handle it, I'm sure I would've been there to help."

**After taking that double, I turned around, and found her sister walking in through the crowd, holding a hand behind her. Rosalie wore black jeans and a green silk tank top, her blonde curly hair flowing around. **

"That's my baby!" Emmett shouted, hugging Rose to him. She smacked him but grinned smugly at her description and her husbands reaction.

**Then came Jacob Black on Rosalie's right, which is Bella's fucking shadow, wearing his typical black shirt, dark jeans, and black jacket. He had always been around her, usually on his cell phone, trying to watch over her every move. Like he was a fucking body guard and she was a celebrity.**

"Well, that's not him," Bella said, shaking her head. "He's the one who encouraged dangerous activities."

**Then came a guy I didn't recognize. He was tall, had twisty blonde and brown hair past his eyes.**

Alice giggled as Edward narrowed his eyes. "I think that might be you, Jazz," she laughed.

**He was attractive, I guess, but had _pussy_written all over his face.**

Jasper scowled, "If that is me," he said menacingly to his brother, "I'm going to beat your ass."

**I could definitely take him, no problem. The loser wore a black t-shirt and jeans, looking casual, and obviously not good enough for her.**

"There isn't anyone you think is 'good enough' for me!" Bella said, exasperated. "Including yourself!"

**Then, behind him,**_**she**___**stood, with her hair moving with the wind from the waterfall crashing behind her and the fans from the club. Like a model.**

**My breath hitched as I secretly took in her appearance. _She sure has grown up_, I thought to myself. She had her long chestnut hair with twisty curls streaming down over her pale shoulders. She had makeup on, which I seen her wear before, but now it was like..._on_. Like the other girls in the club, not that she compared to any of them. She wore a dark blue tank top, with the top part of it squeezed and pushing her breasts high to taunt my stupid ass. The bottom of the silk shirt flowed loosely over her small frame. She wore dark jeans and - wait a second - _heels_? Bella was coming into a dance club wearing heels? _When in the fuck did she become so fucking coordinated?_**

"Lovely," Bella grumbled. "I'm clumsy in the book too!"

All the while Edward was shifting Bella on his lap in response to the description of his wife.

**I shook my head, turning back toward Alice, who was talking to a stranger with long black hair. I rolled my eyes and yanked her to me, glaring at him. "I don't fucking think so," I spat at her. "He's old enough to be your father."**

Jasper growled, pulling her tighter against him as Esme gasped.

"Alice!" she reprimanded.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you really think I would've let the guy do anything to me? Do you think _Edward _would've let the guy do anything to me?"

**She inhaled deep and tilted her head at my direction so I could see her annoyed expression.**

**"I don't care," I chuckled, soaking it in. "He could rape you or some shit. I'm not in the mood to save your ass tonight."**

**"Oh**_**Edward**_**," she said, pushing me back. "You need to quit it! My gosh!"**

**I gave her an expression that showed I didn't care what she thought. "You know I'm right," I replied to her, trying to ignore my heart pounding out of my chest since I saw you-know-who **

"What am I?" Bella said, exasperated, "Voldemort?"

**here. "So just deal with it."**

**She smiled at me and swallowed down her orange drink, slamming the empty cup on the bar. "Oh yeah?" she replied icily as she licked her lips. "Well _Bella_is standing five feet behind you, dancing with a tall gorgeous guy. Deal with _that_."**

"Alice, you suck," Edward grumbled.

**I felt my eyes tighten into a line as I hesitantly glanced over my right shoulder. There she was, my ex girlfriend whom ruined my life,**

"What did you two _do_ to each other?" Emmett asked. "I mean, honestly you've both complained about or insulted the other like every other comment!"

Edward and Bella both shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find out," said Bella as a cue for her husband to continue reading.

**practically having sex with that curly haired motherfucker in the middle of the glass dance floor.**

Emmett chuckled while Esme looked astounded. Edward shifted Bella in his lap while growling at the book in his hands.

Jasper waggled his eyebrows at the couple and Bella looked as if she would be blushing is she could.

**She had her hips shaking, her right leg between his, her arms around his neck, her hair flipping around on her back... She looked sexy, I'm not going to lie. I'd never seen her dance in public before, being that she always said she was too afraid to humiliate herself. Yeah, well she isn't doing that now.**

Bella buried her face in Edward's chest as Emmett laughed.

**I growled loudly to myself and turned back to the bar, ignoring the three blonde girls to my left who were staring at me and whispering to each other. **

Bella growled. Her husband chucked and rubbed her back.

"Of course you would get people, _girls, _staring at you," she grumbled.

"It said I was ignoring them," Edward defended.

**The last thing I needed was to see _that_. I mean, why couldn't she just stay home within the privacy of her bedroom if she was going to do that shit with _that_dick head?**

Bella just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've just been a saint too. Especially with the way they've described you!"

Edward just shrugged and she hit his chest.

**Then, a thought came to my mind that only comes out when I'm jealous... I might as well get fucking even with her. **

"Young man!" Esme exclaimed. "Now I know that whoever your mother is in this book did_ not_ teach you to 'get even' with anyone! Revenge is never the answer!"

Emmett laughed as Edward defended himself. "Mom," he said to soften her up, "I didn't do this, the guy in the book isn't actually me."

"Oh, right," Esme looked a little flustered and embarrassed as she leaned back into Carlisle who was shaking with silent laughter.

**_Bitch_.**

Esme's nostrils flared but she didn't say anything.

**BellaPOV**

**Jasper **

Edward growled along with Alice as Bella and Jasper raised their eyebrows.

"You'd better not do anything," Edward threatened.

Jasper just raised both of his hands in the air as if surrendering.

**really is an incredible dancer. It almost amazed me. Being that he is so sweet and down to earth, having manners and respect,**

"Aww, thanks Bella!" Jasper said, trying to break the tension.

"You're very welcome!" she replied, catching on to what he was doing.

**I had no idea he could move like _this_. It was almost too much for me to handle, _not that I didn't need to release some tension_. **

Edward and Alice growled as Emmett waggled his eyebrows. "Been a while since you got some Bells?"

Bella shook her head, "No Emmett, actually I 'got some' just two hours ago."

Emmett stared at he for a second then started laughing.

**It'd been ages since _that_happened.**

**The speakers thudded with Ciara's "Go Girl" bouncing off the walls of this noisy club, causing us to move our hips more seductively. **

Edward made a very strange noise causing everyone's heads to whip around to look at him. He just shook his head at their questioning looks so Jasper took it upon himself to explain.

"He likes the thought of Bella dancing that way but doesn't like that fact that she's dancing with the book me. Right?" he confirmed. Edward nodded and began reading again.

**Jasper's hands caressed my hips as he smiled down at me, soaking me in his eyes. **

Edward's voice became more of a growl with each word until Bella squeezed his leg and lifted her shield.

_I'm all yours._

He took a deep breath and continued.

**He sometimes had this ability to reflect his emotions onto me. Onto everyone, for that matter. Anytime that he was in a good mood, or a sad mood, or a sexy mood - like now - it made me feel the same way.**

**I was thankful Rosalie showed me how to dance last year. Because the way Jasper followed my every move, I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I smiled back at him, tangling my left hand in his curls. _Maybe this_could _work_, I thought to myself. _You just have to relax a little and let it happen, Bella. Jasper's a good guy._**

Said 'good guy' was shaking his head all through the paragraph. "We're not going to last," he stated simply.

"Why's that?" Bella asked, a tiny bit offended despite the fact that none of this was going to nor did ever happen.

"You seem to have to force yourself to do things. It isn't natural. Plus you just had to remind yourself to relax and that I was a good guy. It's not going to last. And despite your thoughts about Edward, the only reason you're having them after four years is that you still have feelings for him."

Bella nodded.

"Plus, Alice said the pairing for this story was Edward/Bella and the genre was romance."

**Then as soon as I thought that, I felt my stomach twist as I glanced over Jasper's right shoulder. "Let's Go" from Trick Daddy was blending through the speakers.**

**It was _him._**

"I'm not that repulsive!" Edward exclaimed.

Bella laughed at his mock offended face and reassured him, "Of course you're not honey, of course you're not."

The others laughed.

**He had a blonde girl with her ass pressed against his crotch, bent over with his hand on her head and his other hand on her hip holding her against him.**

Esme looked outraged. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

Emmett sat back and laughed, _my _perfect _brother is finally getting in trouble!_ Rose just rolled her eyes at her childish husband.

Edward shot a glare at Emmett for his thoughts and tried to calm his mother.

"Esme, Mom, I haven't done anything, that isn't me," he reasoned. She huffed and sat back, "I know, but I feel like I should be shouting at someone!"

Edward chuckled hesitantly and continued reading.

**He worse a dark green shirt that matched his eyes, denim blue jeans, and his hair was spiked into a messy disarray of bronzed delight.**

"'Disarray of bronzed delight'?" Edward asked his wife smugly. She rolled her eyes at him, "You do realize that the girl in the book isn't me right?"

"Oh so you don't like my hair?" he questioned.

"Nope," Bella answered, not skipping a beat. The others laughed at his face as did she. Bella kissed his cheek and nudged the book in his hands to get him to read.

**I felt my heart stop as I glared over at him, watching him put all his focus into that stupid skank.**

**"Bella?" Jasper asked. "Are you alright?"**

**I nodded, shooting daggers into that blonde girls head. **

"Oh," Jasper said, continuing his previous conversion. "There's also the fact that you still seem insanely jealous of every girl that looks at him. Even after four years," he reminded his sister-in-law.

Bella scowled and pulled Edward's arms tighter around her.

**It wasn't _Tanya_, thank God. I'd hate to have to kill that nasty bitch in the middle of this club. But still, for Edward to go for the typical slutty yet pretty blonde girl, it just disgusted me more.**

"That's probably the reason I went for her," said Edward. "Due to fact that I'm looking for revenge and by the sounds of it we were dating so I would know that you'd be pissed. Also earlier, I wasn't even able to handle your name so I'm pretty sure I'd want someone completely opposite you."

Bella glowered, "That doesn't mean I have to like her."

**They looked like they were having sex!**

**I inhaled deep, tightening my grip around Jasper's neck and forcing myself to focus on him instead of the**_**prick**___**behind him.**

**Jasper smiled again, causing me to reflect it back. "You look so beautiful," he whispered in my right ear.**

**"Thanks."**

**No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't help but glance peeks over at him. The current surrounded me at that moment, knocking me over almost. It always came around when Edward was around me, and annoyed the hell out of me when I couldn't escape from it.**

**I closed my eyes, getting lost in the music.**

_**Just ignore him, just ignore him, you've moved on, so ignore him.**_

_**He doesn't exist.**_

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

**I made the mistake of telling Rosalie that Edward was here.**

**Now all she wants to do is go kick his ass.**

"Well," Edward laughed, "No change there."

Rosalie made face at him and slugged his shoulder.

**So here I stand, chugging down drinks with my friends while holding onto her wrist, telling her he's not worth it, and to just ignore it.**

**"Not _worth_it?" she shouted back at me after she swallowed down her Vodka shot. "How so? Because I think he deserves more than just a four-inch platform heel in his dick hole."**

Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him now, Edward still winced.

"Are you sure you want to get that heel that dirty, Rosy?" Emmett asked, laughter in his voice.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rose and Edward both said.

**"Who's not worth it?"**

**I turned to find Jacob removing his cell phone from his ear long enough to swallow down the double shot I ordered for him three minutes ago. Jacob has been my friend for years. He comes out with me, but keeps an eye out for me, to make sure no one tries to do anything stupid.**

**And he cannot stand Edward, or his best friend Emmett.**

"Damn," Edward mused. "He didn't change, either."

"What do you mean," his wife asked. "I thought he liked you guys."

"Well, love, he does now, I'm just talking about three years ago."

**I shot Rosalie a glare, telling her with my eyes not to mention Edward. She just inhaled deep. "Edward."**

**"Rosalie!" I shouted, my look growing fiercer.**

**She just shrugged, ordering us another drink. "I don't _care_if he knows. I hope he squashes the mother fucker into a million pieces. He broke my sister's heart."**

"Well, we're starting to get some pieces," Carlisle said.

**Jacob slid between Jasper and I, looking down at me. "Edward's here?"**

**I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Yeah, but he hasn't said anything to me, so don't do anything at all, all right?"**

**"Where is he?" Jacob replied angrily, ignoring my last sentence.**

**"No, Jacob, I said not to bot-"**

**"Oh there he is." Jacob stormed away from the bar, in the direction of Edward and friends, and that stupid skanky girl, with her three blonde friends' backs turned to us.**

**I ran after him, almost tripping on these stupid heels. **

"Apparently you're not very coordinated in this story," Emmett laughed.

Bella made a face.

**"Jacob! No! Please don't!"**

**Jacob jerked his wrist from my hand, speeding up his pace. I heard Rosalie and Jasper following behind us, Jasper asking her who were were going to find. Rosalie was informing him of all the dark and uncomfortable details, while my heart continued to pound out of my chest. I didn't want to be this close to Edward tonight. Didn't want to deal with him, or the stupid electric current that was yanking me in his direction.**

**"Jacob!" I shouted again, but it was too late. Edward turned around, drink in his right hand, his left hand around one of the girls waist, as Emmett nodded to him that someone was behind him. Edward's eyes focused in on me first, then up at Jacob, with the stupid cocky attitude that expressed he expected Jacob to show up.**

"Yeah, he gets that way now and then," Jasper commented.

"It's fucking annoying!" Emmett added.

**"Yes?" Edward replied as he lifted his head up at Jacob, waiting on him to do something.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jacob spat at him. "Did you know we were going to be here?"**

"I'm not a stalker! From the sounds of it, I didn't want you guys to be there!" Edward defended his book self.

**Edward laughed as he leaned back, obviously as drunk as the rest of us. "Do you think I give a**_**shit**___**if you guys are here?" he replied back at him. "I don't fucking think so."**

**I inhaled deep, jerking on Jacob's wrist. "Let's go," I gritted to my teeth, yanking harder.**

**"Well I do find it quite obvious that you are here, the same night as her."**

**Edward smirked, dropping his hand from the blonde girl and swallowing down his drink while he shook his head. Then the bar chair was flipped behind him and everyone stood up fast to their feet while Edward got in Jacob's face, steaming down at him like he was trying to burn fire through his skull. "I don't give a**_**fuck**___**that Bella is here, Jacob. I didn't come here for her. Didn't come here to piss anyone off. I'm here to hang out with my friends, end of story. What she does is her own**_**fucking**___**business."**

**"Okay!" Alice shouted, moving to squeeze her way between them, her hands on Jacob's chest to push him backward. "I think it's time we go our separate ways, guys."**

**Jacob knocked her hands off of his chest. "Get the fuck off me bitch."**

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all jumped off the couch and started storming towards the door. Before they reached the door though their wives pulled them back.

"Guys!" Alice shouted as they struggled. "I'm right here and that book isn't real, Jacob didn't call me that!"

He was still breathing hard, but Edward continued regardless.

**"What the fuck did you say?" Edward shouted, moving Alice to his side so he could push Jacob back. "Don't you fucking touch her like that!"**

**"I can touch her however the fuck I feel like,**_**dick**_**. You're the one who needs to take some fucking manners on how to treat girls, not me."**

**Edward smirked, shaking his head. _God, he was so arrogant._ **

"You like my arrogance," Edward said, shaking his head and smirking at his wife. She rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. Truthfully, his arrogance was wonderful in bed, or wherever they happened to be.

**"Jacob, I suggest you take a step back and rethink your actions before you get hurt."**

**Before Jacob could talk, I pulled from Jasper's grip and stood between Edward and Jacob, pushing Jacob back. "Come on, Jacob. Edward's a dick, **

"You should have added has before the 'a' and large after it," Edward commented, surprising himself.

Everyone's head jerked in his direction.

"Holy shit!" Emmett and Jasper shouted. "What the hell is this book doing to you?" Emmett continued.

Carlisle nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this, Edward!"

**you made your point. He's not going to hurt me, let's go."**

**"So you think you still need to send your geeky best friend to protect you?" Edward spat down at me, causing me to whip my head around and glare at him. "Still not big enough to say how you feel yourself?"**

**I felt the smoke coming from my ears as I glared up at his perfect - _dickhead_- smirk. **

"Well, everything in that sentence would be true but I don't think I really think your smirk is 'dickhead,'" Bella mused.

"No, Bella," Rosalie disagreed. "He does have a dickhead smirk."

Edward made a face and continued.

**"I can handle my own, Edward, thank you very much. I'm just trying to not let him kill you. I cannot control how Jacob feels about you, Edward. He has a mind of his own."**

**"No he doesn't!" Edward replied. "Jacob's only been about one thing when it comes to you and you know**_**exactly**___**what that is."**

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

**Edward's expression sunk over my face, as if he were saying think about it.**

"I've seen that face quite often from both him and Esme," Emmett grumbled.

**I inhaled deep, relaxing my mood for a second. "Well, _Edward_, it appears you haven't changed at all, have you? Still worried about everyone else when you should be worried about _you_."**

"He does that now too," Bella nodded.

**He shook his head, chewing his gum in silence while he thought.**

**I used to think it was sexy to watch him chew his gum. Or smoke. Or drink. Or breathe.**

Bella was simply nodding along with this sentence. She was sure that if Edward was human she'd love watching him do any of those things, hell she'd love watching him do it _now_.

**Now I was just annoyed with him and his cocky fucking crooked smile he was giving me right now.**

**He inhaled deep, taking a step back to clear some more space between us. "Bella, can we talk for a second?"**

"Where'd that come from?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged.

**I studied his eyes, trying to figure out why in the hell he would want to talk to me.**

**"Just for a second?" he stated again, tilting his head to give me his best poker face.**

"I wonder how good it is as a human," Bella mused. "It's insanely good now and you've had 111 years to perfect it!"

"I'm going to bet that it's almost as good in the book. I mastered the poker face by the time I was five," Edward said with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest.

**I closed my eyes, wishing I never told anything to Rosalie, so I wouldn't have to face him.**

**"Fine," I exhaled. "For one second."**

**I sent an apologetic glance to Jasper as he picked up the chair Edward launched earlier, and he nodded for me to go. I watched as Emmett busted out laughing when I followed Edward to one of the empty caves in the corner of the club, and rolled my eyes at him.**

Bella was doing just that now.

**When we stopped inside the cave, I caught a glance that his eyes were glazed over. "Well," I began, shaking my head. "Still smoking, huh?"**

"Still?" Edward exclaimed. "When did I start?"

**He scoffed, looking down at his feet. "Yeah. Look, Bella, I didn't come here to stalk you or anything. Alice told me you may be coming since Emmett's dad sent ya'll an invitation to the third week opening, and I thought we could easily avoid each other, being that this _is_ a three-story club. But you need to calm Jacob down before I beat his ass into the ground. Because I'm really in the fucking mood to do it right now."**

Bella was thinking about three years ago and imagined that was how Edward had felt then too.

**My heart was pounding at my chest as I watched him lick his lips, waiting on my response.**

**I cocked my head up at him, rounding my shoulders. "I'll do what I can," I replied shortly at him. "Are we done here?"**

**He shook his head while he checked me out slowly. "You've grown since I saw you last."**

**"It happens. Are we done here?"**

**"Who's that guy with you?"**

**I inhaled and held my breath. "Why does it matter?"**

**"Curiosity, mainly."**

The entire family, sans Edward, scoffed.

**"He's a friend."**

**"_Just_a friend?" He let his tongue dance on his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on me. _God, he knew just what to do to push my buttons._**

"I think that's what he's _trying _to do, honey," Esme told Bella while glaring at Edward.

**I glared up at him, throwing my hands on my hips. "Yes,**_**just**___**a friend. For now."**

**He smirked, thinking about my words. "Quality choice, Bella. Where'd you find him at? The toy section in K-Mart?"**

Jasper slugged his brother in the shoulder, "Fuck you!"

"Actually, Jazz," Emmett laughed. "You are in the toy section at most stores."

At the many confused looks he explained, "Well, Alice said there was a book about us so I looked it up and found out there's also a movie. We've all been made into Barbie dolls!"

Jasper just scowled.

**I shoved him back hard, pissed at that remark. "What the hell is your problem, Edward? Do you have to hit a certain sarcastic-comment mark or something? Can't shut up until you reach a certain word limit?"**

Bella looked at her husband questionably, "Well do you?" she demanded.

He scowled at her.

**He laughed, pretending I wasn't phasing him. "Oh my God, we're going to have so much**_**fun**___**these next three weeks. Just you, me, and all our wonderful friends shacked up in a cabin somewhere."**

**I took a step back, eyes wide, hand on chest. "You're not going to the cabin!"**

**"Yes, I am. Being that Carlisle and Phil purchased that winter house**_**together**___**so our families could**_**share**_**, I most definitely think I**_**am**___**going to be there."**

**Right before all my anger could come out, a blonde snuck between us, placing her hand on his chest. **

Bella glowered at the book and Emmett chuckled darkly. "This should be good," he muttered.

**"There you are!" she shouted, and my heart began to do double time as I dragged my eyes toward her head. "I have been looking all over for you! Emmett texted me, telling me to meet ya'll here, and I couldn't find you. But**_**here**___**you are!"**

**I waited until she looked at me, tilting her head and smiling at me in a snooty way.**

**"We're talking, _bitch_." I spat at her, praying looks could kill.**

"Ooo! Bella's getting a bit feisty!" Emmett giggled

She hit him, obviously not happy with what was happening in the book.

**Tanya smirked, wrapping her arm tight around Edward's waist. "Not anymore," she replied, her left eyebrow rose as she glared back at me.**

**I inhaled deep and curled my fingers into firsts as Edward pulled away from her, studying my expression.**

**I was about to knock the bitch out.**

**He knew it.**

**"Uh," Edward found his voice, pushing her lightly to behind him. "Tanya, go wait over for me with Emmett. I'll be over there in a second."**

**I watched as her arm wrapped under and then around his, and placed her hand over his chest. "No, Edward, I want to stay here with you. I've**_**missed**___**you."**

**I threw myself at her, only to be caught by Edward, but I did get one punch to the top of her forehead.**

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all trying to hold their laughter in and Alice and Rosalie were nodding their heads in approval.

**She shouted at me as Edward lifted me from the ground and pushed her back with his free hand, yelling for her to go wait over there again.**

**I was kicking and screaming at her, calling her every name under the sun. I wanted to kill her.**

**"Bella stop it!" He shouted, placing me on the ground and holding my shoulders tight while he pinned me against an exit door.**

**My breathing was out of control as I glared up at him. "Get. The. Fuck. Off of me!" **

"Don't think I've ever heard you say that before," Edward laughed smugly as Bella hit him.

**I shouted, trying to pull away from his hard grasp.**

**"I'll let go when you calm the fuck down!"**

**"I don't have to calm down!" I yelled back at him. "She needs to get her fucking ass beat!"**

**He glared down at me, inhaling deep and not replying.**

**I could tell our blood pressure was up, my heart pounding rapidly out of my chest.**

**Once I was calm enough to stand, he released his grip on me. "Bella, she does it to piss you off."**

**With that comment, I turned around and stormed off.**

**"Bella, wait!" Edward shouted after me, and I felt two hands on my wrists, yanking me back to him.**

**"What the hell do you**_**want**_**, Edward?" I screamed, whipping back around at him, the anger boiling up so high that I was almost to tears.**

**He glanced down at me, his mouth open, with no response.**

**"Say it!" I shouted up at him, refusing the shaken tear to fall down my right eye.**

**"I didn't know she was coming here." His voice was shaken and deep. Calm. He was trying to be honest.**

**I jerked my wrists away from his palms, almost knocking myself over by the alcohol intake. "Like it fucking matters."**

**"It**_**does**___**matter, Bella. I wouldn't have asked to talk with you if I knew she was com-"**

**"It doesn't matter, Edward!" I cut him off, trembling in my stance. "You're with Tanya. Big deal. Like I didn't**_**fucking**___**know that, Edward. I knew it all along!"**

**Edward shook his head, reaching to grab my hands again but I pulled away too fast, glaring down at him.**

**"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him, wishing he would just go away.**

**Edward froze, his hands in the air in a surrender motion. "Okay. I won't touch you. But listen,**_**truth**_**, okay? I didn't know she was coming. I'm sorry."**

**I glared into his piercing green eyes, reflecting every thing he done to me in the past. "Yeah," I replied, my voice shaken and low. "Well it's a little too fucking late for apologies, Edward. Plus, she's here now, isn't she?"**

**He nodded, looking just as frustrated. "Yeah. She is."**

**I scoffed, shaking my head as the alcohol blurred my focus. "Go be with your**_**girlfriend**_**, Edward. We all know that's where you want to be, after all. She's what you chose, remember?"**

**Edward's eyes zoned in on me and he was silent for almost an eternity, it felt like.**

**"You're right," he exhaled, shaking his head as he threw his arms to his sides. "You're right, Bella. Tanya's what I want. How could I be so**_**stupid**_**."**

**And with that final knife wound to the heart, I smacked him right across the face, **

Edward's sibling roared with laughter as Bella looked his shocked face guiltily. She reached up and kissed his cheek in the place where she thought she might have hit him.

**letting the tears fall as I glared up at him.**

**He stood steady with the red mark on his cheek, staring at me with an unrecognizable expression.**

**I turned, running back to Jasper, begging him to get me the hell out of the club.**

**He obliged, covering me with his arms**

Although he was still shocked, Edward narrowed his eyes and growled.

**and soothing me as we walked out.**

_**Why did I let him get to me?**_

_**Why did I go and talk to him?**_

_**And why in the hell didn't I knock that stupid bitch on her ass when I had the chanec?**_

**Because I'm stupid, and broken still. Four years later.**

**Nothing has changed.**

**And I don't see it changing anytime soon.**

"My god Alice, what kind of story is this?" Edward demanded.

"A drama filled one!" she replied happily.

He rolled his eyes and handed the book to his wife, "You get to read next, love."

She groaned but started anyway.

_Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Review please and thank AngelatTwilight because without her amazing story this story wouldn't be possible._

_Padfoot98_


	3. Traffic Jam

**Chapter Two: Traffic Jam**

**EdwardPOV**

_**"Dude, how do you know that Bella is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? How can you decide that being in high school?"**_

Many questions were being asked such as:

"What the hell?"

"I thought you guys were older?"

"Don't you guys, like, hate each other?"

Bella hushed them all by saying loudly, "It's in italics!"

**_"I don't know!" I exclaimed as we browsed through the lighted window frames_,_"I can just feel it, you know? I know that sounds so cheesy and typical, but it's the truth. Bella makes me feel different. She looks up at me the same way that I look down to her... our expressions match, you know? Like we're thinking the same things at the same time..." I paused for a second, replaying some moments in my head, smiling to myself._**

The Bella and Edward in the room were also smiling. And they continued smiling regardless of Emmett's comment, "I'm right, that is cheesy!"

**_"Dude," Emmett said, trying to ruin my mood_, "that's _just_weird_. It's not cheesy or typical, it's_suicide_. You're going to waste your life if you tell her how you feel. We don't say those three words when we're young, it fucks everything up! You know, it'll be sad, because you're going to end up in a shack somewhere in fucking_Timbuktu_with fifteen kids asking yourself where your life went..."_**

Rosalie smacked her husband upside the head.

"Hey," Emmett shouted, "I didn't even say this!"

"But you would have if you were in that situation

**_"You know," I continued, trying to ignore him_,_"Bella's never been afraid to be herself around me. She's funny, she's lighthearted,_and she's_incredibly beautiful, almost too beautiful that it makes my chest swell... She's clumsy, which I adore... When she gets sick, she allows me to take care of her. If she needs help with her homework, she asks me. If she's having a problem, no matter what it may entail, she comes to me. And do you know why?" I stopped, raising my eyebrows in his direction._**

Bella and Edward were both nodding along with the paragraph.

"Some of that's true," Edward mused. "You resist help when you're sick or doing your homework." At his wife's scowl he added, "But you eventually let me help."

**_Emmett stood there like a deer in headlights, his hands out in the air. "Why_," _he_ _asked sarcastically_, "she _wants to continue dating you so she can become more popular here?"_**

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme shouted, hitting him.

"What? Esme you know I didn't say that and even if I did it isn't true!" he defended himself.

"It was a common rumor, though, when those two first started dating," Jasper nodded toward Edward and Bella.

**_I smirked, shaking my head_, "no _you fucking idiot. Because she_loves _me man, I can feel it... We've been together going on two years now, and I know we haven't disclosed our feelings yet, _**

"Wait," Alice said interrupting Bella. "You guys haven't told each other that you love each other but you're looking for an engagement ring?" she asked.

Edward just shrugged, he was also slightly taken aback by his actions.

**_being that we've taken it slow and safe..._"_I stopped in front of the one I liked the best_;_one that I felt fit her personality. I bent down to examine the silver and blue colors, the intricacy of it all. "..._But _sometimes," I continued, my voice a faint whisper_, "...it _just comes to you. Like it's destined."_**

"You sound like such a cheeseball!" Emmett laughed. Edward just responded with a punch to the shoulder.

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

"This part isn't in italics," Bella informed the rest of her family.

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

**I groaned loudly, my head banging like a drum as the events from last night found their way back into my memory, along with that dream of my past. My stomach was making a slight churning sound, and my chest felt like it was on fire from the alcohol intake.**

"Awww! Emmett and Jasper cooed. "Sounds like little Eddie's hung-over!" Jasper teased

Edward just rolled his eyes and growled, "Don't call me Eddie!"

Esme wanted to yell at Edward for getting so drunk but she realized that her actual son hadn't done anything.

**My hand bounced around the nightstand, and once I retrieved the annoying alarm, I grabbed it and yanked the cord out of the wall. "No," **

"Are you telling your _alarm clock, no_?" Bella asked her husband, trying not to laugh. The rest of the family was not so considerate.

**I panted into the pillow as I threw the covers over my head, "I really don't feel like dealing with this shit for three fucking weeks..."**

**"Oh, no worries, it won't be th-"**

"You really are going insane, now you're talking to yourself!" Emmett laughed.

**Ahh!" I screamed, falling off the edge of my bed. I struggled to grab the sheets, and popped my head up the side. "Alice!"**

Of course this caused everyone to laugh hysterically until something sunk in.

"Wait!" Jasper shouted, "Why is Alice in your bed?"

Edward shrugged.

**I shouted breathlessly, my heartbeats matching the strums in my head, "what the hell are you doing in my bed?"**

"Apparently I don't know either," mused Edward.

**She giggled, stretching out in her baby blue pajama set, "you asked me, remember Edward?"**

This caused Jasper to narrow his eyes and Bella to purse her lips.

**I crawled back into the bed moaning, throwing a pillow over my head **

"So, he's exactly how he is now?" Jasper teased.

**to block out any chance of light. "No. I do not."**

"Holy shit, you must've really been drunk," Rosalie said, her eyebrows raising slightly, looking at her brothers.

**She yawned and threw my covers back over her body, nestling into her warm spot, "you passed out as soon as we got out of the club. I had to drive that freakin' machine of a car you call**_**yours**___**home, while you laid passed out in Tanya's lap in that tight-ass backseat. We had to carry you inside the apartment building, Emmett and I, while Tanya was freakin' screaming at us, asking us why in the hell we let you drink so much, and what you were doing with Bella."**

**I let out a wail, tiny flashbacks of my dream sneaking into my head, but I shook them away.**

"Aww, the poor baby!" Emmett cooed. Edward just hit him, "I don't know why you guys are teasing me. I didn't actually do any of this."

"Eddie you're a party pooper!" Emmett whined, "I don't apply logic to anything!"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, _obviously_.

**"So," she continued, closing her eyes, "we finally got your heavy ass up to the door, when you woke up. I asked Tanya to get into your pockets and grab the key so we could unlock the door, and you completely freaked out on her... 'Get away from me bitch!'"**

Emmett and Jasper began laughing as Edward resisted the urge to bury his head in Bella's hair.

**she began to mock me, "'you started this whole fucking mess, don't touch my pocket! Don't touch me; your hands go nowhere near my pocket anymore!'" **

And now everyone was in hysterics. "This almost makes me wish you could get drunk, son," Carlisle laughed.

**she giggled, before returning to her voice. "It was quite funny. Tanya was almost in tears. So we finally got you inside and threw you in this bed, and you yelled for Emmett to kick her out of the house again - like you did last week when you got smashed, may I remind you- ...And then Emmett and I were trying to get your shoes off, and you started begging me to stay in here with you. You said you didn't feel good and that you didn't want to be alone..."**

Bella smiled at her embarrassed husband and ran her fingers through his hair. This cause him to look up and smile slightly at her.

**She rolled over to wipe a free piece of my hair from my forehead.**

**I smiled at her sourly, before rubbing my face in the covers. "So," I mumbled, not lifting my face, "explain to me why I am naked then?**

"What?" Bella and Jasper screeched. "He hasn't done anything; this isn't real!" Alice reminded them.

**I didn't..." my voice trailed off, as my stomach began to do flips.**_**Oh God.**_

**"No," she giggled, "you didn't try anything too dramatic with me this time. You were just really hot and clammy; I think you had about twenty shots or something last night. I checked your temperature, it was over one hundred.**

Carlisle was shaking his head, "Son, I know_ you_ didn't do this but the sad thing it that some people _do_."

**So I ended up having to drag you in the shower to get you to cool off. Yes, there was some slight groping,**

Jasper almost bolted off the couch but Alice held him back. Bella also was holding her spouse tighter but not for the same reasons.

Meanwhile Edward was feeling quite uncomfortable at the thought of groping Alice.

**but you weren't calling me by my name,**

"Aw, come on Eddie," Emmett said as if he was scolding his brother. "You feel her up but you don't call her by her name? That's just mean, she's taking care of you, the least you could do was let her enjoy it!"

Rose hit him and Jasper growled. Edward rolled his eyes and remained looking uncomfortable.

**so I didn't take it to heart. Then it was just too hard to get you dressed again... hence the no clothing option."**

**I inhaled deep in humiliation. "...I _groped_you?"**

"Yes," growled Jasper. "We don't have to keep going on about it!"

**She laughed again, stretching her tiny body out, "yeah. It was kind of nice."**

This time it was Bella who growled. Emmett chuckled, thinking of the drama and Edward pulled her closer.

**"Oh my God, Alice, I am so sorry."**

**"Like I said, you didn't call me**_**Alice**___**last night, so I couldn't really enjoy it..."**

**I thought for a few seconds, my fingers scratching my head as I ignored my rapid heartbeat and my intestines squeezing together. "Dare I ask whose name I spoke?"**

**She scoffed, looking at me with a tight expression. _Take a guess_, she thought.**

"Wait, who's was it?" asked Emmett.

"Well with what's gone on so far, I'd think it was Bella's," Carlisle concluded.

Bella tried not feel a bit of happiness but really, when it's your name being said while the man is feeling another women you can't help it!

**"Oh. Never mind, I don't think I care to know..."**

**And with that thought, I wrapped the sheet around me and ran for the bathroom, my stomach unable to handle another moment.**

_**Fucking alcohol.**_

_Then perhaps you shouldn't have drank so much in the first place, _Esme ranted in her head causing her mind- reading son to laugh.

**AlicePOV**

**Aww, poor Edward. Hearing him get sick in there is not a pleasant way to wake up.**

"Well I'm so sorry I ruined_ your_ morning," Edward said sarcastically.

"You should be," Alice shot back.

**I crawled off of the bed and knocked on the door, holding my breath. "Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you all right? Can I get you anything?"**

**Emmett burst through Edward's bedroom, dressed in a Patriots jersey with a football in his hand, and threw himself sideways onto the bed. "I know what you can give him."**

**I cocked my head in his direction, eyeing him down. "And what is that, might I ask?"**

**He smirked, curling his fingers into a fist and bringing it to and from his mouth, his tongue poking on the inside of his cheek.**

"Emmett, that's gross!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "No offense, Alice, but I get those from one person and one person only."

**I rolled my eyes at him. "Very funny."**

**He took a glance around the bedroom, his eyes fixating on the sheets that were messed up. "Did you sleep in here with him again?"**

**I crossed my arms in front of my chest and bounced back in his direction, with a smile on my face. "Yes,**_**Emmy**_**, I did. He asked me to. Is that all right?"**

**"I don't know, _AlleyCat_, did you get any?"**

"I don't even know how to respond to that!" Alice said with a look of thorough disgust on her face.

**I picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him, hitting him on his left ear. "Get out of here! Sicko!"**

"I like that," Alice picked up a pillow and imitated the book.

**He laughed and climbed off of the bed. "Fine, fine. Just wanted to say to hurry your asses up. We leave in twenty, Cullen!"**

Esme shook her head at her inconsiderate son, "Really, Emmett, he's getting sick."

"That's not my fault."

She gave up knowing it was a lost cause.

**"Shut up!" Edward groaned from the bathroom.**

**"See what happens when you force him to get high and drink large quantities of alcohol?" I sneered at him, pushing him out the doorframe.**

"That would be a sight to see," Bella laughed. "A tiny, human Alice trying to shove an Emmett sized human."

**"No, no!" he shouted back at me, forcing his feet to stick so I ran into him when he stopped moving, "_I_didn't do that to him. Genius over there got wasted thanks to his hooker ex-girlfriend pestering him with all that crap she did last night. Like she had any right! She's such a hypocrite!"**

"Hey!" Bella shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

Edward was trying to cover up his laughter while saying, "Bella, love, the book isn't real, nor are you my 'hooker ex-girlfriend' as Emmett so nicely put it."

Bella didn't respond.

**"Shut up!" Edward echoed again, as the toilet flushed. "God, Emmett, I don't need this shit right now."**

**Emmett smirked, playing with a tendril of my black hair, "what do you put in this to make it stick out like this? Edward's happy juice?"**

Alice grabbed her head, "Ewwwww! That's fucking disgusting, Emmett!"

**I punched him in his stomach, and pushed him back so I could walk down the hall. "I don't know why he puts up with you."**

**"Yes you do. Everyone loves me."**

Everyone nodded their head as if to say, _sure we do. _Emmett on the other hand was nodding his head in agreement.

**"No, everyone**_**pities**___**you, Em."**

**He smirked, following me in the kitchen, "guess what? Tanya's on her way over."**

**I tilted my head, giving him an annoyed expression. "Why can't she just stay home and make us all happy?"**

**"Correction," he said before taking a swig out of the milk jug, "if Tanya stays home, she makes**_**you**___**happy. Hmm, I wonder why. But if she**_**comes**_**, then Edward gets even with Bella, which is what she deserves."**

**"You don't even know how Bella is anymore, Emmett. She's grown up by now, I'm sure."**

**"No, she's most likely still the same pitiful little shy girl, who falls on her face every five seconds, looks up to Edward like he's some angelic creature, and talks while she looks at her feet. Not to mention... yeah. I'm not going to go there..."**

"Not to mention what, Emmett?" Bella growled.

"Hey, Bells, I didn't say this stuff," he said nervously.

**I furrowed my brows at him, "she didn't seem to be any of those things last night."**

**"Yeah well..." he shrugged, walking around the counter and flopping down on the couch, "I'm sure she wants to prove to Edward how bad she**_**doesn't**___**need him."**

**I sat down next to him, flipping on the television. "I can't believe we're all going to their father's joint cabin this weekend up in Windsor for Christmas Break. I realize that it's the only time the cabin is open to them, since Phil and Renee occupy it most of the time... And that we do it every year, but not at the same time. I mean... Edward and Bella are so stubborn..." I sighed, shaking my head. "They're going to kill each other."**

"So this is why you chose this Alice?" Carlisle asked. "All the drama?"

"Yes! It's been mellow around here for about three years! We needed a good dose of drama."

**"I know," he smirked, throwing the football in the air, "it's going to be great! Drama fucking central! And me sitting back, watching it all. This is four years in the making, baby!"**

**I twisted my body in his direction, confusion on my face, "Em, do you get some type of cheap thrill out of watching people drown in misery?**

**He cocked his head, making a tsk sound, "only when they bring it on themselves. I stay drama free, baby. It's the best way to be."**

"Yup," Emmett agreed…with himself.

**"You're an idiot."**

**"You're a pixie."**

Alice threw a pillow at her brother.

**"Shut up!" I threw my pillow at him.**

**He threw it back at me. "Well you are!"**

**BellaPOV**

**"Oh my _God_," I groaned, my body feeling like rusting metal. I opened my eyes, looking at the television sideways. _Why am I in the living room?  
><em>  
>I whined to myself, closing my eyes and putting my hand to my heated forehead. I felt the couch moving underneath me, and popped my eyes open, my heart pounding in my chest. I shot up, finding Jasper <strong>

"Edward, judging by the way this book is starting off, you're going to be growling constantly if you do so every time you hear Jasper's name," Bella said in response to her husbands rumbling chest.

**with his hands up in the air, like he was on**_**COPS**_**.**

**"Jasper!" I shouted, clutching my chest, "wh-how did you...Um..." I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy from getting up too fast.**

**I heard him chuckle as his hands dropped to his lap, "you asked me to stay here with you, and fell asleep on my lap. I didn't want to wake you."**

Edward read this through gritted teeth until Bella started rubbing his knee. Alice was also holding onto her spouse possessively.

**"Oh."**

**I slowly opened my eyes again, wincing as they adjusted to the light from outside. "What time is it?"**

**"It's around noon."**

**I groaned, falling backward against the cushions. "I cannot believe I'm going to have to face that jerk for three whole weeks in**_**my**___**father's cabin."**

**"No, it's Phil _and_Carlisle's cabin, remember? Joint ownership?" Rosalie piped in, sitting in the recliner across from me with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "And since Renee and Phil are going to Europe this month for Christmas, it was the only time available. I didn't know Edward had all ready scheduled it with Carlisle, and he tried to apologize to Dad, but of course, he said it was fine. That we were all adults and could handle this situation. So you're going to have to just ignore him, Bella."**

"Have you tried to ignore him?" Bella asked of her sister.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, we both ignored each other."

"Well, it's impossible."

**I inhaled, covering my face, "I don't _want_to ignore him. I don't want him there at _all_!"**

**"Aww, poor baby."**

**I rolled my eyes at her, letting out a slight growl of frustration.**

**"Don't worry," Jasper answered, pulling me over to his side to throw his arm over my shoulders, "he won't get to you. I won't let him."**

Edward raised his eyebrows, as if he wanted to challenge that. Esme, scenting the future fight, said, "After, boys, after the book."

**I smiled into his chest, absorbing his warmth, "thanks, Jazz."**

**"Anytime," he replied, kissing me on the top of my head.**

**"Go get ready Bells!" Rosalie shouted at me, flipping through the channels as she hung her leg over the arm of the chair. "Everyone is going to be here in a few minutes. We're driving up there together."**

**Letting out another noise of frustration, I pouted and climbed off of the couch, stubbing my toe on the edge of the coffee table.**

**I heard Jasper and Rosalie laughing at me under their breath.**

**"It's not funny," I grumbled, hopping toward the hall. "I'm creating voo-doo dolls with your names on them. Both of you."**

**"Oh, you love us!" Rose shouted at me, throwing a pillow from the couch at my butt as I walked into my bedroom.**

**"Only when it's cold enough outside," I replied, "that's the only time I love animals."**

**"Ha ha, very funny!"**

**EmmettPOV**

**Edward is an _idiot_.**

"Yes! Thank you! Finally someone who agrees with me!" Emmett shouted, jumping off the couch.

"Em," Rosalie said slowly. "There are a lot of people who agree with you, most of them like Bella, but the person you think is agreeing with you now isn't real."

Emmett was slowly brought down from his high and then sat on the sofa looking dejected.

**I don't know how else to explain it. The dude is my buddy, and I love him to death, but sometimes he just doesn't think. I used to find it humorous and entertaining when he'd do certain things, but lately, not as much. I'm getting blamed for it and whether people like to admit it or not, I'm not normally the source of the problem. Okay, sure, I instigate things. Once in awhile. Who doesn't? Everyone enjoys some drama around them, I think it's healthy. But I would never suggest something that could emotionally or physically hurt someone, especially someone that is my friend...**

Emmett was nodding his head vigorously along with the paragraph until he looked like a dog trying to get water out of his ears

**Four years ago, Edward hit a massive low. I've never seen anyone spiral down the way that he had, so quickly. He was pretty bad. Doing stuff_I_ wouldn't even do, and that's saying something. His immune system crashed, he ended up in the hospital at one point. He still has trouble sleeping, and he _hates_to sleep by himself.**

Everyone was looking at Edward as if waiting for him to collapse and have to be rushed to the hospital. He rolled his eyes and continued reading but still heard their thoughts. They were all thinking that had he been human when he left Bella, that's exactly what would have happened.

**So now, when people ask me why I encourage him to do stuff with me, the way I see it is... why not do things with someone you trust, and stuff that's a lot safer than what he was doing when he was broken? All I do is smoke and drink. It's a hell of a lot safer than what he had done.**

**Of course, I'd never say any of this shit out loud. I'm not that stupid. I don't let anyone see me vulnerable, besides Edward, and that in itself is rare. I don't like to feel exposed.**

**So here I am, throwing on my mask for the day, leaning against the wall of our apartment building and waiting for them to get their stinkin' butts out here. Alice came out first, dragging a hotel cart with four suitcases and a trunk, not to mention a purse that looked like a diaper bag, and a clutch.**

"That's it?" Alice screeched. "The only explanation for that would be that I'm going shopping!

**"Alice," I smirked, chuckling despite her struggles to get the cart off the curb, "you do realize that there will be a washing machine at the cabin, right? I mean, you don't have to bring your entire wardrobe."**

"If that's my entire wardrobe, I might cry!" Alice did indeed look close to tears.

**"Oh please," she scoffed, pushing the cart over to me, "this is barely skimming my first dresser. If I were to bring my full wardrobe, you'd need more than a few vehicles, at least."**

She sighed and relaxed again.

**I shook my head, soaking in her luggage collection, "did you think about mine and Edward's luggage?"**

**"Yes," she replied, dancing around me like her happy-go-lucky self, "but you've already got your two bags and all your sports stuff in, and Edward can just... deal."**

"Thanks, Al, I feel so loved," Edward rolled his eyes.

**"Alice, if you can get any sweeter, they're going to have to name a chocolate bar after you."**

"Oh my god! That the perfect idea Emmett!" Alice shouted, hugging him.

**She patted me on the head, "I know. I can't wait for the proceeds on it!"**

**I chuckled, shoving her back in a teasing manner, "you're so weird."**

**Edward came strolling out in a gray hoodie and dark denim jeans, his hair spiked, and donning sunglasses. His mouth was set in an expression that showed he still wasn't feeling well. **

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing while Esme mentally worried. Bella smiled but felt bad for her husbands book-self.

**I couldn't help but laugh at him. Someone's got to tease him, right?**

**"What the hell ran**_**you**___**over?" I pointed at him, poking fun.**

**He shook his head slowly, his lips parted like he was going to smart off, but he chose not to.**

"Wow! That's a first," Jasper said, amazed.

**"Wise decision," I copped at him, yanking his bag from his hand. "You look like ass."**

**He punched me in my shoulder hard, and I fell back a few steps. "Okay okay, truce."**

**"Then shut up."**

**I heard tires squealing toward us. There's only one female in the entire planet that drives like she has no sense. I smirked at Edward, but he just gave me a look that said _shut up, don't start_. So I didn't.**

"That's a first, too."

**Yet.**

"Nevermind."

**Tanya strolled out of her white Jetta, wearing hip hugger jeans that were so low it should be illegal, since everyone can tell she gets Brazilian's, a tight white t-shirt, pink flip-flops and a matching purse.**

Bella pursed her lips. All three of the 'younger' women in the room were thinking the same thing, _slut._

**Her blonde hair was curled and over her shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Tanya, you do realize we're going to a cabin in for**_**winter**_** break, not Tahiti, right?"**

**"_Yes_," she sneered as she walked over to Edward, "can't a girl still look good?"**

**"Oh sure," I replied, ripping her bag from her fingers, "but if _you're_trying to, I suggest you get some sleep. Your face looks like something that fell from Edward's butt crack this morning."**

"Eww! Emmett, while I agree with you, I didn't need that image in my mind," his wife shouted.

**"Emmett!" Alice shouted, throwing her clutch at me, as she tried not to laugh. "Stop!"**

**I shrugged, taking in the view of the back of my jeep. There was no way in hell this was all fitting in here, even if we had the girls on our laps. I looked over to tell Edward, but he currently had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry," he grumbled into her shirt, "I didn't mean to yell last night."**

**"Oh no worries," she replied, trying to sound cute while patting his head like a dog, "I'm not angry with you. I know you were just drunk."**

**"...Yeah."**

**"Dude!" I cut in, causing him to lift his head and wince at my shouting, "we're not going to be able to fit all this crap in here. Remember, it's a nineteen hour road trip from Seattle to Windsor, without stopping, and we've got to carpool with Bella and all her friends. We're only taking two cars."**

**Edward shrugged, swallowing down some Tylenol that Alice handed him, without anything to drink,**

"Edward," Carlisle scolded. "You could have choked.

**"I don't care. We'll just kick some of Bella's friends out on the middle of the highway. Like that douche she was with last night. Problem solved."**

"Fucker!" Jasper punched Edward in the arm.

**I busted out laughing, shaking my head. "Yeah because that will go over**_**so**___**well."**

**"Would for me."**

**"Ed, come on," Tanya cut in, rubbing his back, "we'll just ignore her."**

**He smirked, **

"And that's how we know that you don't really care about her nor do you listen to her," Jasper concluded. "She called you 'Ed' and you didn't complain," he explained.

**shaking his head in thought, "...**_**Right**_**. Have you**_**met**___**my ex? She's not so easy to ignore, trust me."**

**"Or...," she continued, rising on her feet to kiss his cheek, "I can just keep you occupied so you won't have to even be around her."**

Bella shuddered in disgust and squeezed both Edwards knees and started shifting in his lap, obviously possessive.

**"Okay!" Alice shouted, pulling Edward away from her grasp, "time to go."**

**"I'm just gonna take my car," he said, stopping in front of my Jeep, "there's no way we're all going to be getting along if we're crammed so tight we can't breathe for twenty hours."**

**"Whatever, let's go!"**

**Alice climbed in my car with me, and we watched as Tanya slipped her hand in Edward's back pocket, having him practically tug her to his car. We shared an annoyed glance, rolling our eyes. It's kind of fun how Alice and I can bicker at each other, yet be so alike. We have a brother-sister, cat-dog relationship.**

**But I'd still give anything to see her naked,**

Japer growled.

**so I'm quite thankful we're not really siblings... but doggy-style might just work for me.**

And that drove him over the edge. Jasper jumped up and tackled Emmett. Emmett rolled him over and pinned him to the ground as the other went and pulled Jasper out from under him and Alice took him back to the couch. Jasper took a deep breath and continued glaring at Emmett.

**RosaliePOV**

**"Can it get**_**any**___**colder out here?" I pouted, shivering in my jacket on the curb of our house. "Where**_**are**___**they?"**

**"Rose," Bella moaned, covering her head with her fingers, "relax."**

**Though she was severely hung over, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was standing on the street by the curb, in front of Jasper with her back against his chest, and he was on the curb with his arms around her waist and his chin to the top of her head.**

**They will really make a cute couple,**

Edward of course growled.

**if one of them actually bites the freaking bullet and**_**does**___**something about it. They've been friends for three years now. They go out all the time. They have sleepovers!**

**Just one kiss, that's all it would take to seal the deal. It's time my sister moves on for once, instead of having random little dates and flings. She needs something more concrete. She needs a horse to straddle. **

Bella giggled, "Sorry Rose, I prefer mountain lions."

**Time to get back on it.**_**Straddle time! I know you both want to, so just do it!**_

**"Rose!" Bella chuckled, breaking me out of my thought, "you look so funny. What are you thinking about?"**

**"Uhh," I stammered, shifting my feet and pulling my sunglasses from my hair, "cowboys."**

**"What about cowboys?" Jasper piped in with his adorable southern drawl.**

**"Wouldn't**_**you**___**like to know?" I winked at him, teasing.**

**We heard the sound of a loud motor, and before I had time to turn around, Jacob was pulling up on his Suzuki GSXR 1000 Phantom. **

"Damn," Jasper muttered. "Nice bike."

**Now I have to admit, Jacob's come a long way. He used to be so tiny and baby-face boyish. Now, two years after graduating high school, he's really matured into a... sexy guy.**

"Ewww! Alice, you didn't tell us that the dog and I were paired together!" Rosalie shouted.

"I didn't know!" Alice shouted back.

**But he's such a little player. He chopped off all his hair, spiking the ends of it messy. He doesn't work out like an addicted dweeb on steroids, but he's in really good shape. He loves to run. He had gained a lot of muscle, and has broad shoulders. He has a goatee and some scruff working for him, not to mention a full bottom lip that you can't help but fantasize about in the shower.**

Rosalie mimed gagging. Everyone else also looked a little disgusted.

**Not that I'd ever tell him that.**

**"My gosh," I stated, putting my hands on my hips, "Jay, do you think you'll ever be able to make it before fashionably late hits?"**

**"Better late than never," he replied, winking at me. He threw his leather jacket and helmet into his bag, walking his bike up to the inside of our garage.**

**"Just make yourself a home," I snapped at him, trying to sound annoyed.**

**"I am."**

"Well, he's the same," Rose muttered angrily. She'd gotten so fed up with him just walking through the front door like he owned the place!

**Hip hop music came blasting around the corner, and the Jeep barreled to a stop three inches from my legs, causing me to fall back into the grass.**

Emmett, knowing it was him, began to apologize at once, "I am so sorry baby! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me babe, please!"

Rosalie put up her hands, "Hun, you didn't almost run me over, some fiction character almost ran another fictional character over. You don't have to apologize."

Emmett sat back again, "Right, sorry," he tacked onto the end.

**"ARE YOU CRAZY?"**

All of Emmett's siblings nodded their heads.

**I shouted, picking myself back up.**

**The guy climbed out of the Jeep and jogged over to me, helping me stand. I hit him hard in his chest, knocking him back into the front hood. **

"She must be really strong or you're really shocked," Bella observed remembering just how hard Emmett was when she was human. He wouldn't be that different as a human as well.

**"Are you out of your mind?" I shouted. "You could have killed me!"**

**"I'm s-sorry," he stammered, chuckling as I continued to push him. "I am! Stop!"**

**I threw my hands on my hips, eyeing him down. "What on earth possessed you to do that?" I sneered at him.**

**He froze, staring at me for a few seconds. "Uhh..."**

"His answer to everything that involves the slighted bit of thought," Jasper laughed.

**"Oh forget it!" I spat at him, twisting around so my hair smacked his face as I walked over to Bella. "Someone who can't even answer only proves they have no common sense, and that only proves that they shouldn't be driving."**

**He chuckled, walking around to me. "You're feisty, aren't you?"**

**"Yes," I replied to him. "Now get away from me before you get me dirty again."**

This had everyone laughing; it was so typical of Emmett and Rosalie to be bantering like this when they weren't flaunting their relationship.

**He picked up my suitcase, throwing it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing, though I packed it so full I had to have my sister help me drag it out of our house. "Oh, I think you were dirty enough before I ever got to you," he smirked at me.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**I glanced back over at the bulky, muscular guy with the sideways baseball cap and smirk on his face. _He's cute_, I thought. Let's call him _Muscles_. **

"That's original, Rose," Edward said sarcastically. He looked at his sister and she looked as if she could have been blushing. Little did the others know, that _was _he nickname for him and she still occasionally uses it.

**I can't remember his name right now, but I knew he's Edward's friend. I never paid that much attention to him in the past when we were in high school. He hardly showed up at school for me to ever have the chance to know him back then. I remember him being really smart in school, because he graduated early with honors... But the fact that he still acts like he has no common sense because he thinks it's funny... that's annoying.**

"Is it really?" questioned Emmett, who was for once serious.

"Sometimes," Edward said, truthfully. "It can be funny occasionally, but sometimes it gets a little old."

**Edward slowly climbed out of his car, adjusting his sunglasses and looking around at all of us with an almost mournful expression. I could tell he wasn't feeling good, and for a brief second, I pitied him.**

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Bella exclaimed.

**Then I snapped out of it, thinking about all the crap he pulled in the past, and shot him a pointed glance. _Dick_.**

"Well," Edward mused, "it was nice while it lasted."

**He smirked at me, as if he could read my mind. Then his hoochie-mama wannabe-girlfriend climbed out of his passenger seat looking more like a Malibu Barbie on crack than an actual girl. I have no idea why on earth he would choose _her_over my sister, and what possesses him to keep her around, _besides the obvious booty that he's getting_, baffles me to no end.**

"It's pretty much baffling us all," Carlisle said.

**If he would have stayed with Bella and not screwed it all up in a mere moment of weakness, things would be so much easier on all of us.**

"From the sounds of it, it wasn't his entire fault," Bella reasoned. "We just keep getting bias descriptions of what happened and we really have no idea what _did _happen."

**Speaking of my sister, she was eyeing down his whorebag slut with a fire of a thousand suns. **

"Jasper, I swear to god that if you continue pointing out reasons as to why you and I in the book won't work, I'm going to somehow bribe Alice to spend an entire month away from you!" Bella threatened.

**I could practically see the steam coming from her ears, and her hands were trembling as she balled them in fists at her sides. Jasper wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her back into his chest as he rocked her from side to side. "Don't worry about it," he whispered in her ear, "I've got you."**

**She nodded, swallowing hard and continuing to glare at Tanya.**

**"Okay!" the muscular guy shouted as Jacob threw his arm around my shoulder, talking on his cell phone. He sent chills through my body as he licked his lips, **

"Ew! Ew! Ewwwww!" Rosalie complained. "If I hear anymore of this, I'm going to puke!"

**but I looked away.**_**It's Jacob for crying out loud!  
>Mr. Muscles<strong>___**continued. "We've got three cars. Two out of the three can fit only two people in it, so it looks like the majority will be in the Jeep. Rosalie, you and Alice and whoever can ride with me, we'll fill Jasper's car up with your guy's luggage, and we'll go from there figuring everything else out."**

**"I'll be right back," Bella whispered, inhaling deep. "You guys figure it out. I don't care. I, um... I forgot something." She turned and jogged up the sidewalk and into the house.**

**Jacob piped up, "too bad he's such a jerk; he's got a really nice car."**

**"FUCK YOU." Edward spat back at him.**

"Edward!" Esme shouted, but shook her head, trying to clear it, due to a look from her son.

His siblings on the other hand were trying to imagine Edward doing that. It was hard.

**"Oh you'd probably like that, dipshit." Jacob replied, flipping him off.**

**"I know your mother would."**

**"Go to hell."**

"Oh my god!" Emmett and Jasper shouted.

"Why can't you be this way more often?" Emmett said, shouting again.

"Because I wasn't raised that way!" Edward shouted back. "And you really don't want be to be that way."

**"Well I want to ride in the Jeep!" Tanya shouted, jumping toward it. "Edward, you should let someone else drive your car. **

"Please, like that'll happen," Emmett muttered.

**The Jeep will be funner!"**

"Funner's not a word!" Alice, Jasper, and Emmett yelled.

"Yes, but judging by the way Tanya is in the book, she'd be the one to use it," Bella reasoned.

**"Oh my**_**God**_**!" Edward shouted, looking up at the grey clouds. "Come on, let's just get this going. We've got to drive all day!"**

**Everyone started talking at the exact same time, and we weren't listening to anything anyone was trying to say because we all were fighting over who sat where. This argument continued for about seven minutes straight, people just shouting over each other.**

_**Muscles**___**sighed, shaking his head, "okay, listen up! Everyone line down the curb. You, you, and you, -" he pointed to me, Alice, and Tanya, "you're with me. No questions asked, I don't want to hear it. Jasper you've got your car, Jacob can ride with you. Edward you've got your little tiny excuse of a vehicle. Let's go."**

**We all piled up into the cars, squeezing tight and pushing each other.**

_**Muscles**___**threw more luggage around us in the Jeep, dropping one on my toe.**

**"Watch it!" I shouted at him, lifting my foot in the air. "Are you handicapped or something?"**

**"Or something," Alice replied with a giggle.**

Alice, Rose, and Bella giggled as well.

**He hopped over the door by pulling himself up with the bars, and climbed in, starting his car.**

**"I don't see why Edward won't just leave his car and squeeze in with us," Tanya said. "I mean, there's room here."**

**I looked around, not finding room to even breathe, "yeah. No."**

**Right as he started to back up, it dawned on me that we were forgetting something. "Wait!" I shouted, standing up in the back seat to where my hands fell on his shoulders. Before I could get her name out, Bella came running out of the house, holding her sunglasses and a notepad.**

"Wow! Thanks for forgetting me," said a sarcastic Bella.

**"Oh Christ,"**_**muscles**___**remarked, throwing his hands in the air.**

**Jasper and Jacob were talking in Jasper's custom and bagged 2003 Chevy S-10. The truck is hot! It's lowered with rims, red with a black hood and top, and it looks like it's moving when it isn't.**

Jasper nodded, "Sounds hot."

**I loved it when he let me work on it with him this summer.**

**They were looking in mine and Alice's general direction. Then they climbed out once Bella stood in front of his hood. "What, did you forget about me?" she teased, hands on hips.**

**"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper replied, running over, "we didn't forget, we were just distracted."**

**"Mmhmm," she turned around, looking at the seating arrangements. **

"Ooo! Let the drama begin! There's no other seats except the one in Edward's car!" Emmett said gleefully.

**"Well, this is odd."**

**"Yeah."**

**Edward climbed up in his seat, standing in the convertible. "What are we**_**doing**_**?"**

**"Uh, this isn't going to work," Bella said, looking at Jasper with wide eyes.**

**"No, it's fine. Jacob can ride with Edward."**

"No, that isn't going to work," Edward said. "We'd end up killing each other."

**"Over my fucking dead body!" Jacob shouted too harsh, causing us to wince.**

**"I'm with him," Edward replied, tapping his hands on the front window.**

**"Well then... You can ride with Jacob in my truck; I'll let you drive it. And... I'll uh... ride with Edward."**

**"Yeah, I still don't think so," Edward chuckled. "No offense."**

**"None taken."**

**"Well how about _Tanya_ride with Edward, and Jacob can ride in here with us?" Alice suggested.**

"Yeah, really! Why wouldn't _your_ _girlfriend _ride with _you?_"Alice agreed.

Jasper slowly put a hand on her shoulder, "Honey, you're agreeing with a book. Edward has a wife who does like to ride with him. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

Alice scowled.

**"No!" Tanya whined. "I can't _sit_in that car for twenty-one hours, I'll cramp up. It's too small. There's not enough room. Besides, the Jeep has actual breathing areas."**

"She must be blind! From the way I described it, there wasn't any 'breathing areas,'" Rosalie sneered.

**Edward scoffed, shaking his head, "can we just move it? Alice, come sit with me, Bella ride with Emmett."**

**"She can't!" _Muscles_, or Emmett, I suppose, protested. "She's got the map and she's my guide. And I'm leading. And I don't trust anyone else to but her. Remember what happened when you and I tried to get to Vegas? It didn't work out too well."**

"Aww! Can Eddie not read a map?" Emmett teased.

"Of course I can, dick," Edward hit him as he said this.

"Okay, man, I wasn't talking about _you_! When I say Eddie, I mean the one in the book!"

For once, Emmett sounded logical.

**Edward smirked, shaking his head.**

**"What about Rose?" Jacob suggested.**

"She's like the female version of Jacob! Relationship-wise," Edward amended at his sisters glare.

**I glared at him. "I don't**_**think**___**so. I'll kill the motherfu-"**

**"Alright!" Bella shouted, cutting me off and shocking everyone as she threw her hands in the air and stormed over to Edward's car. "I'll freakin' ride with him. Geesh."**

**Edward glared at her **

"Why," Carlisle asked. "You're the one who refused to ride with the other two suggested people."

**as she opened his passenger door, but didn't say anything.**

**"Uh, no, I don't like this idea," Tanya said, trying to stand up but not making it too well with the luggage surrounding her. "Uh,**_**Edward!**_**?"**

**"Nope," Emmett snarled, laughing as he blasted his stereo, "you've all ready said your piece, woman. You wanted the Jeep, you've got it."**

**"It's fine," Edward replied, continuing to glare at Bella, "we'll deal with it."**

**"Yeah," she said, climbing in and slamming his door hard, throwing her cheek on into her fingers as she slouched down, "whatever."**

Edward shook with his silent laughter. He could imagine perfectly what that looked like.

**I gave her a look, asking her with my eyes if she was okay with this. Because if she wasn't, I'd easily hop out of here and go slug him for her. I made sure to send her that entire message.**

**She sighed, giving me a short nod with an expression that read, it's**___**fine.**_

**I just shook my head at her. _This should be interesting._**

**EdwardPOV**

**As Bella climbed in my car, she slammed my door. That was mistake one.**

Edwards siblings started laughing at his protectiveness.

**My car is not hers. She shouldn't treat it like it is.**

**I glowered at her, not bothering to start the car back up, although everyone else was pulling out and driving down the road.**

**She slowly brought her face over to my direction, raising her eyebrows, "what?"**

**"You slammed my door."**

**"_And_?"**

**I furrowed my brows, sending her an angry message with my eyes.**

"You're acting like a dick," Bella informed her husband.

**"Oh my gosh, I didn't hurt it, Edward."**

**I still didn't answer, just continued to look at her. I could practically feel the heat surrounding my forehead.**

**"Fine! I'm**_**sorry**_**. Happy now?"**

**I started the car, continuing to show her with my expression that I wasn't**_**happy**___**at**_**all**___**about this arrangement. I didn't want her to be around me, especially this soon in the trip.**

**"Feet off the dash please," I said icily.**

"My god, I'm surprised I haven't hit you by now!" exclaimed Bella.

**She rolled her eyes, plopping her feet on the ground. After a few more seconds of us sitting still, she snapped her neck in my direction. "Would you go?" she shouted, throwing her hands toward the road in a**_**move**___**gesture.**

**I smirked, shaking my head, "not yet."**

**"Why**_**not**_**?"**

**"Because, I am waiting on you to hit me again.**

"At least you know her well enough to expect it," Jasper said.

**I can tell you've got more of it with my name on it..."**

**She eyed me down, not liking my comment.**_**If her eyes shot bullets,**___**I thought to myself,**_**I'd be dead.**_

**"I mean," I continued with a shrug, keeping my casual unaffected gaze, "if you're going to do it, I would rather you do it before we take off down the road..."**

**She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "don't tempt me."**

**I smirked, hitting the gas and swinging the car back, her little body flying forward toward the dash. "Edward!" she shouted, pushing herself back in the seat.**

**"Seatbelts."**

"Holy shit, just reading this is getting me irritated at you," said Bella.

"I know," and at her look of confusion, Edward said, "Jasper."

**I said coolly, putting my Carerra in first gear and slamming the gas, not paying any attention to the middle finger she just gave me as she struggled to buckle in.**

**"Would you slow down?" she shouted as I sped toward the red light.**

**"I cannot. I have to catch up... If it weren't for your**_**childish**___**actions, we wouldn't have had to be held behind."**

**"Trust me, Edward," she scoffed, shaking her head, "you don't want to get me going this early into the trip. I've got a lot of shit to deal out with your name on it."**

**"I have a surround sound stereo. I can block you out."**

**She twisted her body in my direction, trying to ignore the fact that I slammed on the breaks inches before I ran the light. "Do you**_**really**___**want us to get moving on this foot? Or can we just start over, be adults, and try to get through this?"**

**"Start over?" I hissed at her,**

Emmett laughed and said, "Seems like that hit a nerve."

Carlisle was slightly giddy at getting yet another piece to add to the ever growing and confusing puzzle.

**hitting the gas as soon as it switched back to green. "Start**_**over**_**?" I repeated, lowering my sunglasses so she could see my eyes as I narrowed my voice deeper. I forced her gaze to mine, and she parted her lips as she glared at my mouth. "I**_**asked**___**you to start over. Four years ago. Do you remember?"**

**"Yeah," she replied, situating back to look at the road, her eyes squinting into a tight line. "I remember. It was twenty-four hours after I found you with your tongue rammed down _that bitch's_throat."**

The room was dead silent.

"You. Cheated?" Bella said slowly. "You. Cheated. On. Me. With. Tanya?"

"No Bella," Edward took her face in his hands so she'd have to look at him. "_I _didn't cheat on you. Some bastard in this book cheated on another fictional character."

Bella slowly calmed down, clutching her mate.

Carlisle was feeling guilty upon hearing the news. He thought that he should be sad, or angry, or shocked but he only felt happy. Happy because it was as though he'd just found 50 of the missing puzzle pieces and they all seemed to fit together and on the back someone had written, THIS GOES IN THE MIDDLE.

Edward shook his head at his father, fighting a smile.

**"Come on!" I shouted, jerking the car over to the on ramp by the interstate, and speeding toward Emmett's Jeep. "We were in high school! I got confused, what did you expect? It happens."**

**"I**_**expected**_**," she hissed, trying to get a hold of her hair as it flew in the sharp wind, "that you would be faithful to me. That was the plan, remember?"**

**"Sure I remember. But I don't see how you could be _faithful_to me when you had Jacob staying over at your house every night! Did you really expect me to believe that you two were just pals? That he was only a mere sleeping buddy? I know better! I saw it! I'm not that fucking blind!"**

Again, everyone was shocked but this time Bella just continued reading, trying to get over the harder parts.

**"Yes!" she shouted back at me. "I do! Because I**_**was**___**faithful, Edward! I can't control other people, but I lo-" she cut herself off as I snapped my head in her direction. She threw her hands in the air in forfeit. "…never mind. Forget it."**

**"Fine."**

**"Fine!"**

**"_Fine_."**

**"God!"**

"Why can't you guys fight like this now?" Emmett said, making it sound as if they fought every day.

"Because, shouting fine doesn't solve anything," Edward slowly said.

**As we were driving next to the Jeep in the fast lane, I caught a glance at Tanya giving Bella her worst expression possible. Bella tried to ignore it, covering her face with her right hand as we passed them, and cut in front of them in their lane. Then I saw Jasper behind Emmett, shaking his head in the driver seat. He was pissed that I was driving like this with Bella in the car, I could tell.**

**_Well_, I thought to myself, finding his facial expression amusing, might_as well give him something to complain about._**

Esme shook her head and scowled.

**I smirked and hit the brakes, jerking my car back into the fast lane so they could pass by us in the slow lane. They were all shocked, as Bella clutched her chest. I waited until they passed us, and then pulled back behind Jasper's car in their lane again, smiling to him in his rearview mirror.**

**"What are you**_**doing**_**?" she shouted, hitting me in my arm. "Why on earth would you hit your breaks like that on the interstate? What if there were cars there in the fast lane?"**

**I chuckled. "Your boyfriend was getting upset that I was ahead of them, so I figured I'd sweep back here and make him happy."**

**"He's**_**not**___**my boyfriend."**

**"Fine," I glared at her, pulling my sunglasses back up, "then your _screwbuddy_was upset that I was ah-"**

**"Just shut up, Edward," she exhaled.**

**Though I found it was so easy to piss her off, especially when I was right, I took the hint, trying to drop my smug expression.**

"Have you ever heard a mother tell their child, if you keep making that face, it'll become permanent?" Esme glowered at her son.

Edward tried not laugh but didn't succeed.

**_I liked her better when she was quiet too_, I thought to myself.**

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

**The first hour of the drive went by excruciatingly slow.**

**Both of us were on edge, unable to relax with the glares coming from Tanya and Jasper as the cars rotated around in order. Neither Bella nor I spoke, and we didn't bother looking at each other when we could help it. I could feel that annoying electric current bouncing between us, and by the way she was adjusting her body around every two seconds, I could tell she felt it too.**

**After we stopped to use the restroom and grab a snack in Yakima, around three hours into the drive, she grumbled as she put her seatbelt on. "I miss the Volvo," she stated, throwing her jacket over her chest like a cover.**

**"It's in the shop," I replied shortly, pulling back onto the highway.**

_Good, _Edward thought. _I still have it._

**"Why?"**

**I glanced over at her, surprised we didn't have to yell at each other to have a conversation. It threw me off. I didn't like it. I wasn't used to it.**

"You don't like that you're not yelling at each other?" Alice said incredulously.

**"Uh, because I blew the transmission in it."**

"If you know me so well, then why didn't you explain that?" Bella challenged.

Edward shrugged, "It said I was thrown off by our conversation."

**She smirked, leaning the seat back so she could close her eyes, "how did you do that?"**

**I shrugged, still feeling uncomfortably dumbfounded by us talking, "by..._driving_it?"**

"Ass," Bella muttered, hitting Edward.

**She opened her right eye and glared at me, before throwing her right arm over her face. "Smartass."**

**_Well, so much for the conversation._Though it did snap me back into focus. I almost felt _better_with the animosity. I was used to _that_.**

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

_**It was going on nine pm. Seven hours into the drive.**_

**We made it through Oregon and Idaho, and were about an hour inside Utah when the night sky became pitch black and hung over us heavily, as the cold passed us over. I pulled over on the highway, telling Bella to text them and tell them that we'd catch up and to keep going.**

**She nodded, watching me as I ran around and loaded the convertible top back up. The wind picked up heavily and fought against my grasps, but after a few struggles, I got it locked back into place. Then I ran around and hopped in, blasting the heat on.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked as I put the car back in first, watching the traffic in my mirrors as I began to speed up.**

**"Fantastic,"**

"I'm gonna hazard a guess in saying that was sarcasm," Jasper chuckled.

**I replied, putting the pedal to the metal and jerking the car back into the lanes, weaving through to pass a Volkswagen beetle, a mini van, two semis, and a truck.**

**After a few minutes of silence, she began to relax more, accepting that she was stuck with me for at least eleven more hours, with how fucking slow these guys kept up. **

"The other two cars are a _truck _and a _Jeep_," Rosalie sneered. "Of course their not going to keep up!"

**She started to put her foot back on my dash, but stopped as soon as it touched it, and huffed, placing it back on the ground. I perched my lips, not saying anything.**

**"Sorry," she grumbled, fidgeting in the seat. "'S just hard when there's no room to put the seat back because of the luggage."**

**"Yeah," I whispered, passing another semi as I saw Jasper's taillights come into view, "sorry about that. I don't normally have people in this car with me."**

Everyone raised their eyebrows, they had all assumed it would be Tanya who insisted upon riding in the Porche.

**"What about**_**Tanya**_**? I figured she'd be all into the flashy stuff," she snarkly replied.**

**I took a deep breath before switching back into the right lane, looking over my shoulder at her, "she doesn't like this car either."**

**"Ahh."**

**I peered over at her again, unable to read her expression. "What?" I replied, giving her my crooked smile before I realized it. "What are you thinking?"**

Edward smiled ruefully at his favorite question.

**She shrugged, her lips forming tight as she pulled her sunglasses from her face, blinking into the dark. "Nothing."**

**"Just say it."**

**Her wide, hazel-chestnut eyes found mine and stopped my breath. I shook my head, focusing my attention back to the road before she caused me to wreck.**_**Don't do it, Edward. Don't let her get to you.**_

**"Well," she began slowly, shrugging, "she just... seems to be like one of those girls who are into... money. You seem to fit her profile."**

**I thought about her words for a second, trying to not allow them to get me angry. **

"You were with me."

**"You were with me."**

**She furrowed her brows, giving me a confused expression.**

**"What I mean is," I explained, "**_**you**___**were with me once. Were**_**you**___**in it for the money too?"**

**She cocked her head in my direction, and then shook it fast, as she leaned back in my seat. "No. You _know_that. Besides, my stepdad is a professional baseball player for the Colorado Rockies.**

"Aw, the author gave Phil an upgrade," Bella laughed.

**If I was all about the money, I would have dipped into**_**his**___**piggybank long before I ever got with you."**

**"Hmm," I thought, raising my eyebrow. "So who are**_**you**___**to question whether or not**_**she**___**is in it for the money? It's not like you know her anymore."**

**"I'm sure she's the same as in high school," she stated. "But, if you really must know... Prada, Gucci, and Brazillion-Icceton."**

"That makes no sense!" Alice shouted. "As a human you remember more about fashion, but even with the help of perfect recall you couldn't tell the difference between a Louis Vuitton dress and a Burberry COAT!"

**"Huh?"**

**She giggled, "Her bag is Prada, her sunglasses were Gucci, and her jeans were Brazillion-Icceton. She's about the nametag. It's written on her face."**

**"Since when did you get so interested into labels?"**

**She sighed. "Have you met my sister, Rosalie? Comes with the territory."**

"Oh so Rosalie can convert you but I can't?" Alice pouted.

**"I see."**

**We glanced at each other, and for a brief second, I thought she was going to smile at me. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and slouched in the seat. "Just keep your eyes on the road. It's really dark out."**

**I shook my head, suddenly re-annoyed with her. _Ten more hours._**

Alice giggle, over her mini tantrum, "You guys are so awkward!"

**BellaPOV**

**When I woke up, I noticed that I was still in his car. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.**

**I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the green lights of the dash. It was three in the morning.**

"Oh, Edward I hope you stopped to sleep," Esme fretted.

"I probably didn't," her son admitted. "I'd want to just get the trip done with."

**"Jesus," I croaked out, clearing my throat. My body felt like rusting metal as I pulled it forward, to a normal sitting position. Edward was leaning over toward his door, with his elbow against the window and his head against his hands. He was tugging at his bronzed hair, and had an expression on his face showing he was in deep thought.**

Bella and the rest of the family smiled having seen that face numerous times before.

**I glanced around, noticing that all the cars were still around us, and that everyone was fine. Emmett had the cover over his Jeep so I could barely see through the windows, but it looked like Rosalie was sleeping in the passenger seat. I wondered when her and Alice switched places. Glancing behind me to the slow lane, I noticed Jasper and Jacob talking, and could hear rock music blaring from his radio, which I'm sure came from Jacob's collection. Jasper enjoyed all music, but his favorite was country. He seemed to be doing okay too.**

**When I looked to my lap, I noticed Edward's black leather jacket had been covering me up. I bit my lip, frustrated with myself. **

"Wh-," Emmett started to ask but Bell held up her hand to stop him.

**I didn't want any favors from him.**

"Oh."

**"You were cold," Edward replied, not even removing his eyes from the road. "I put the heater on high, but you were still trembling, so I covered you with the jacket to help circulate your body heat easier."**

**"Thanks," I whispered, rubbing my face.**

**His reply was hasty. "Don't mention it."**

**_This is why I don't need any favors from him_, I thought, he's_so cocky._**

Bella was nodding her head.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are," his sibling contradicted.

**"Are we going to stop soon?" I asked, trying to avert his attention from being such a ... _guy_.**

Edward laughed, "That makes no sense!"

"Well don't look at me," Bella huffed, "I didn't say it."

**"Why?"**

**I sighed, "I'm hungry."**

**He thought for a few minutes, and then pulled out his blackberry. I watched as he pressed two buttons, in speed dial, and then held it to his ear. "Hey, babe. How's it going?"**

**I couldn't help but scowl. He called her _babe_. Ew.**

"I call you babe sometimes!"

"Edward, it's not the nickname that revolting, it's the fact that you're saying it to _her_," Bella told him, acting as if it should have been obvious.

**"Right... Mmhmm..." he pulled into the fast lane, appearing like he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. **

Jasper was about to make another comment on how Edward and Tanya's relationship wasn't going to last but Alice hushed him.

**"Sure. That's good... Yeah... Hey, can you do me a favor? Tell Emmett that Bella and I are going to get off here at this exit and swing into the drive thru. Tell him I have plenty of gas to make it to Layton, or possibly Evanston even, and we'll catch up. Yes, I will." He sighed, pulling the phone away from his face for a second, "Tanya, come on. Let's not do this here, please? Good. Okay. Thanks."**

**He smirked and shook his head as he pulled off to the exit.**

**"Aren't the rest of you guys hungry?" I asked, crinkling my forehead in my single-minded misunderstanding.**

**"Nah, they ate about an hour ago. I decided to put it off until you woke up, because I knew that you would be hungry. I know how your appetite works."**

"Aww," the girls, sans Bella, cooed.

"You remember her eating habits even after four years!" Alice squealed.

**"Oh."**

**"So," he peeled onto the highway, speeding to sixty before hitting the red light. He looked at me, the gold flecks shining in his sea green eyes, "what are you in the mood for?"**

**My breath hitched and I pulled my face away from his focus. "Mmm... Um...Burger King. Or KFC? No, no! Burger King. I'm sure."**

**He chuckled softly, **

Just as he was doing now.

**"All right."**

**As we were waiting in line to place our order at the intercom, I felt my back pocket vibrating. I shot up, yanking it out. Jasper.**_**Crap**_**. I forgot to tell him we were pulling off.**

**I flipped it open, but it wasn't Jasper's voice on his phone. It was Jacob's. "Bella, what the hell are you doing? Where is he taking you?"**

"He sounds like I'm going to fucking rape you!" Edward laughed.

Everyone else, besides Bella, was dead silent, she laughed along with him.

The entire family stared at Edward, Edward the prim and proper gentleman who wouldn't dare swear even on his own let alone in front of FOUR WOMEN! One of them being his mother!

Edward, having heard these thoughts, laughed again before saying, "Really, it's that much of a shock? I've been married for three years now. What do you do when you're married? What do you say when doing those things? I've said 'fuck' on repeat for like three minutes straight! If_ you _were in _my_ head for that last hundred years or so this wouldn't be a shock to you!"

Esme was the one who finally spoke, "EDWARD, HOW DARE YOU SWEAR LIKE THAT!" And then she proceeded to hit him upside the head.

Edward just sighed and motioned for his giggling wife to continue reading.

**"Relax Jacob," I replied, slouching back in his seat, "I'm fine. I'm hungry, so Edward pulled over for me."**

**"I don't like that idea. We're going to get off this next exit and wait for you."**

**"It's fine, Jacob. Really. Tell Jazz that I'm all right... and by the way, why are you on**_**his**___**phone? Where's yours?"**

**"I have Adam on my phone, with Sam on hold... Huh? Oh. Okay. Wait, here, Jasper wants to talk with you."**

Emmett waggled his eyebrows only to have his smack him.

**There was a brief moment of silence as Edward pulled up to the intercom, the menu glancing down at us.**

**"Hey, Bells," Jasper's smooth voice said, relaxing me almost instantly. It always happened when Jasper was around, or when his voice came to my ear.**

**I glanced over at Edward, who had his eyebrows raised with an, _I'm waiting..._expression.**

Emmett was picturing the many times he'd seen that face, _the piano, CD's, the fornicating on his couch and stereo and just about everything, including the old Volvo. _He didn't know why Edward would even bother with an explanation, why not just fight with him?

**I raised my index finger at him. "Hey Jazz. I just wanted to let you know that I was fine and to not worry."**

**"Are you sure? Is he treating you okay?"**

**"Yes, everything's fine. We'll be back on the interstate in just a few minutes."**

**"Okay. I sort of miss you, Bella," he teased, knowing it'd make me smile.**

**I glanced over at Edward, who was ignoring the woman's voice repeating her opening sentence so he'd place his order. I gave him the pointed index finger again, an apologetic expression in my features. "I miss you too, Jasper.**_**Trust**___**me."**

**Edward rolled his eyes, and rested his head against the seat, exhaling heavily.**

"And the call me a drama queen," Rosalie muttered.

**"I hope so," Jasper replied. "Be safe."**

**"I will. Bye."**

**I closed the phone, looking at the menu. "Umm... I want the ...um... chicken fries, with extra bar-"**

**He cut me off. **

"Those are not good manners Edward," Esme scolded.

**"Chicken fry combo, extra barbeque sauce, small sized, with a root beer to drink," he ordered into the intercom with a roll of his eyes.**

"Oh," she looked slightly embarrassed for reprimanding her son for doing something good.

**"Would you like that upgraded to a larger size?"**

**I sat up to answer him, but he all ready knew. "No thank you. And she also wants an Oreo pie, with extra napkins please. And I will have...-"**

**It was time to get even. "A number four please," I said, cockily as I stared at him. "He wants everything on it, except for onions, with large fries, and a regular sized Coke. And extra ketchup packets."**

Alice and Rosalie giggled, "You two are so cute!" the latter laughed.

**"Will that be all?"**

**He looked at me in shock, raised eyebrows, waiting for me to answer for him again.**

**"Yes," I replied, sitting back in my seat satisfied, "that's it."**

**His mouth stayed ajar as he pulled up behind the van next to the window. I watched as his broad jaw tightened along with his fingers on the steering wheel. I could tell he was uncomfortable with me remembering stuff about him. Edward never liked the tables being turned on him.**

"Still doesn't," Bella muttered, laughing quietly at her husbands scowl.

**"Oh relax," I smirked, turning on his radio to some hip hop music to wake me up, "it's only a food order." I couldn't help but feel the electricity between us increasing, but I just looked out the window, shaking it off.**_**You like Jasper. He's a**___**good**_**guy.**_

**"...Right." he replied after another minute of silence.**

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

_**It was now going on six in the morning. We've stopped multiple times throughout the past few hours, for gas of course, and coffee, but also being that all of us girls seem to have shy and awkward bladders. It was quite funny to see Tanya still wearing only a tank top and jeans, trembling. I told Edward to give her his jacket if he wasn't going to wear it, but he shrugged it off, saying that she had plenty packed with her, and that I might need it if I get cold again.**_

"Now that one was pretty obvious!" Jasper commented before Alice could stop him. "You give you're jacket to your ex-girlfriend and 'enemy' but you won't give it to your girlfriend? You might as well just shout, SHE'S JUST A PIECE OF ASS!"

Emmett laughed and said, "Well it did say at the beginning of the chapter that that was pretty much all she was."

**Though I know it was wrong, and though I still can't**_**stand**___**him for what he's done, it**_**still**___**made me feel better that he chose me over her. For once.**_**God, he's a jerk,**_**I growled to myself as I climbed out of the bathroom, to find him leaned against the car, his back on the passenger door with her arms around his waist, her chest pressed up against him.**

**He had his eyes closed and his fingers locked around her, and she was talking to him about how cool she thought Emmett's jeep was, and how she liked Alice's hair cut, and how Rosalie lightly snored when she slept... He seemed to be blocking her out, but the way his fingers were dipped into the curve at the bottom of the shirt, I felt my stomach twist so bad that I wanted to run back into the bathroom and throw up.**

Bella looked as if she was going to do that now too.

"At least he's not really paying attention," Alice said optimistically. "He may be doing that stuff but he could be thinking about you while doing it."

**"Hey you," Jacob whispered, causing me to jump as he threw his arm around my waist. "You cool?"**

**"Yeah," I replied as he led me toward Jasper's car. I couldn't stop looking at Tanya, trying to figure out what he saw in her, besides blonde hair, perfect boobs, a tight ass, spunky personality, and no brain.**

"That's probably exactly was I see in her. The translation of that would be 'not Bella' which is what I seem to want if I can't have you."

**"Jasper wants to give you a hug before we get back on the road."**

**I noticed Edward's eyes open as Jacob said Jasper's name, and smiled inside. I ran over to Jasper, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face into his warm shoulder.**

"That's not nice," Edward grumbled.

**"Oh, there you are," he said, holding me up from the ground. "Mmm, that feels nice. Are you doing all right?"**

**I nodded, gripping him tighter. I wanted him to make me forget about Edward; make me forget about why I needed him so badly at one point.**

**I could need Jasper now. I was okay with that, I just needed to convince all of me.**

**"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling my face back so I could look at him. I soaked in his sultry eyes, the arch on his top lip, and I felt my heart do a pitter patter dance as he hummed lightly to me. _See_, I thought to myself, smiling up at him, _you do_ _like him. Give him a chance, Bella._**

Alice had to restrain her husband yet again.

**"Let's go!" Emmett shouted, scooping Alice up and throwing her over his right shoulder. "Time to move!"**

**Everyone groaned and started walking back toward the vehicles. We've been on the road since a little after noon yesterday, and we've stopped so many times, it seems as if this trip is never going to end.**

"Which is why traveling as a vampire is much better," Emmett said smugly causing the rest of the family to roll their eyes.

**Rosalie climbed back in the passenger seat, whining that she has a headache and couldn't sleep sitting up like that. I couldn't make out what Emmett said to her, but after a few seconds, she slowly nodded, and the next thing I knew, she was leaning over with her head in his lap. I watched his hand stroke her right arm as he backed up toward _Asshole Cullen_. **

"Well that didn't last long," Bella sighed at the same time Edward grumbled; "I really don't like my nickname."

**Edward let go of Tanya and lifted her up into the jeep, causing me to feel more jealous, damn it, though I knew I shouldn't, since I am standing here wrapped up in a good guy's arms. Securely.**

"Damn," Emmett whistled. "You got it bad girl!" he teased

**But watching how easy it was for him to hold onto her and lift her up, and the way she giggled when he did it, and then leaned out the door to kiss him... I closed my eyes, pushing my face into Jasper's face. It was too much to watch.**

**He kissed me on my head, hugging me tight, until I almost forgot where I was. I wanted so bad to curl up against him and sleep all this misery off. The sooner we could get to the cabin, the quicker I could go into a different room, and not have to face them.**

**Edward smacked her on her right hip and blew a kiss to Alice, which she blew back to him. Then he jogged over to his car, and looked up at me, suddenly impatient. Go figure.**

"You are such a-a…grrr!" Bella was at a loss for words.

Edward laughed at her, as did the rest of them, and kissed her cheek.

**"I guess that's my cue," I said, pulling away from Jasper's grip.**

**"You know, we could _make_Jacob ride with Edward. I'm sure they'd get over it eventually."**

Edward was shaking his head, "No we wouldn't."

**"No," I replied, kissing his cheek, "they won't. They've been at each other's throats for almost six years now. Even before Edward and I got together. It's never going to get better."**

**"Yeah, but doesn't it have to get worse **

"Just from what I've heard," Alice said, "they wouldn't be able to get to better without killing each other."

**before it can get any better?" Jasper countered, rubbing my back as he led me toward Edward's car. "If you let them scrap it out, maybe they can put it all behind them?"**

**"They'd kill each other first. Trust me. It almost happened once back in school."**

"Damn," Emmett muttered.

"Wonder what happened," Jasper said.

**"Why's that?"**

**I bit my lip, shaking my head before the tears could build up. "Long story."**

**He opened the door for me and watched Edward as he climbed in his seat with a smirk on his face. He shook his head, regaining his focus on me. "You sure you don't want to switch with Jacob? You and I could have fun..."**

Edward growled.

**"I'll be fine. Thanks."**

**"Anytime. Call me if you get lonely."**

**I smiled, running my fingers through his twisty blondish brown hair. "I will. Go on, be safe!" I pushed him toward Jacob. He just laughed and waved to me, before running back to his car.**

**When I climbed in Edward's car, I noticed that his mood was back to pissy. **

"Someone's PMSing," Emmett laughed.

**He glared at me and shook his head in his own thought, revving his car up loud as people began to leave the parking lot.**

**Before I could open my mouth to ask him what his problem was, he peeled out of the parking lot so fast that it snapped my neck back against his seat. I trembled under his reaction, but kept my lips sealed. There was no way I was going to bring anything up while he drove like this.**

"You do tend to drive very recklessly when you're…emotional," Bella told her husband.

**As he was passing Emmett at seventy and cutting him off on the entrance ramp, making his way to over a hundred miles per hour, his phone rang. He sighed, flipping it open. "What do you want, dick?"**

Everyone had to shake themselves. Edward having a dirty mouth was something that would take some time to get used to.

**I heard Jacob yelling at him through the phone, threatening him, but couldn't make out the words between the car exhaust noise and how fast Jacob was ranting. Edward's lips formed into a cocky grin**

"Oh boy, what'd he say now?" Jasper teased.

**and he bounced his tongue along his bottom lip while he looked in his rearview mirror.**

**"Oh, I'd love to see you try it," he replied too cool for his own good. He laughed as Jacob continued to cuss at him. "Oh yeah?" he mused, pushing his car further, "well how about you get your slow ass up here and come do it then? Yeah, that's what I thought, you fucking bitch." Then he hung the phone up, shaking his head, apparently still amused.**

**"You know," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "you're going to have to stop this car eventually. I realize it may been ten times the speed of any car around us, but sooner or later, you're going to have to stop and I'm not going to be able to keep him from pummeling you into dirt."**

Edward raised his eyebrows at his wife, "You seriously think I couldn't take him?"

Bella sighed, "_I _didn't say that."

He didn't miss how she dodged his question but let it go.

**He laughed, throwing his head back into the head rest.**

**If he wasn't such an arrogant jerk, I would think he was sexy and adorable right now...**

Jasper shook his head, smiling, "Don't pretend, Bella. You still think that."

**Like I used to... With his bronzed messy-spiky hair showing its natural highlights in the rays of the sun, his bottom lip slightly wet from his tongue, his perfect teeth glistening, and the green diamonds cascading behind his designer sunglasses... not to mention how he handled his car like it was sex on wheels... It would be so easy to be dazzled to the point of no return.**

Bella looked a bit uncomfortable because while it wasn't actually her thoughts she still agreed with them.

**But I refused to look at him like this anymore. Now he's just...**_**him**_**.**

**And**_**he**___**made me irritated.**

**"Do you really think that mother fucker could take me? Get real, Bella."**

**"I**_**am**___**getting real, Edward. Keep pissing him off and see what happens!"**

**He looked over at me, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and licking his lips. "Mmm, I can't wait," he replied, his voice velvety smooth.**

**I just rolled my eyes at him, looking toward the sun rising to my right. There wasn't even a point to talking to him anymore. So I didn't.**

**JacobPOV**

**"I'm gonna kill that fucker!" I shouted, throwing my phone against Jasper's dashboard involuntarily.**

**He chuckled, shaking his head, "don't worry about it, Jacob."**

"What puzzles me is your calmness," Carlisle commented for the first time in a while. "You care about her, that's obvious, but you're very calm about her spending about nineteen hours with her ex-boyfriend, whom she still seems to be hung up on."

**"How are you so cool about this?" I sneered, glaring at him. "He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be in her presence, not even for a second!"**

Bella slapped a hand over Edward's mouth. She didn't feel like hearing him go on some spiel about how he didn't deserve her, etcetera, etcetera.

**"I'm not saying he does," Jasper responded smoothly, his country accent filling the truck, "all I'm saying is to not worry about it. He thinks he has it all under control, that he's too smooth for anyone. He has no idea about the real world."**

"Somehow, I don't think that's true," Emmett said. Jasper rolled his eyes, "Of course it's not! We're getting this from a bias opinion."

**I looked at him, slightly annoyed by how grounded he was, "be honest, Jasper. Man to man. You're in love with Bella, right?"**

**He inhaled, his eyes growing tight as he thought for a few seconds. Then he nodded, not saying anything.**

Edward and Alice growled, their fingers curling into fists.

**"Okay. Now, how do you feel about Edward, the only love of her life, remind you, being in that car with her, showing off for her, working his magic on her, giving her that crooked fucking smile she used to gush over?"**

"I don't even know what to say to that," Edward laughed. "I made blatantly obvious last chapter that I didn't like you, why would I try to…woo you?"

"I think he just wants to find a reason for me to be mad or possessive," Jasper shrugged.

**He swallowed, shrugging hard, "Bella's a grown woman. She'll do what's best for her. **

"Thank you!" Bella exclaimed.

**And I'll be here if she chooses the wrong path."**

Then she started grumbling, "You don't have to say it as if you _expect_ me to choose wrong."

**"You'd really let her go that easy?"**

**He glanced over at me in his peripheral vision, then back toward Emmett's license plate. "No."**

"Yes I would," Jasper corrected.

**"That's what I thought. Dude, seriously. Cullen is bad news. Everyone knows it."**

**"He's got a girlfriend," Jasper replied, switching to the fast lane.**

**"No," I intercepted icily, "he's got a fuck buddy. There is a difference."**

**"Well, rumor has it that he has quite a few of them," **

"Awesome!" Edward threw up his hands in a very dramatic motion. "I'm a…fucking man-whore!"

This caused everyone to laugh hysterically at the thought of _Edward _sleeping around.

"Honey," Bella giggled. "This book just isn't going well for you."

**Jasper shrugged, "so I don't see a point in getting too worked up over him. Bella and I have had many, many conversations about all the bad stuff he did and how bad he broke her heart. I don't see her running back to him."**

**"Well, I hope you're right."**

**"Let me ask you something, Jacob..." he said, his voice more relaxed with the tempo change. "Why do you care?"**

"Yeah!" Emmett shouted. "That's a really good question."

**I shrugged, slouching down in the seat, "Bella's one of my oldest friends. Her biological father and my dad were best friends, and they asked me to watch over her always, no matter how bad things got. So that's what I do."**

Bella rolled her eyes, "He's going to take that too literally."

**"Were you ever interested in her as more than that?"**

**"Nah, not really. Once, when we were all in school, I guess. But that didn't go too smooth."**

**"What happened?"**

**I glanced over at him, suddenly feeling uneasy and agitated, "Edward happened."**

Edward couldn't help but be a little smug.

**"Ahh. That explains it."**

**"No, it's not like that, he didn't steal her away from me or anything," I said, my hands in the air, "he just... They were together, I told Bella how I felt, Edward walked in at the wrong moment, and our enemy lines grew thicker."**

**"Wow, so you made her cheat on him?"**

"Well, you can definitely tell which parts she got from the book," Carlisle said, remembering the day Bella came to him with a broken hand.

**I smirked, "Edward was screwing Tanya by that point, I'm sure. **

"Jackass," Edward muttered. "That doesn't justify his actions. Especially since it wasn't technically proven!"

**And it was a simple kiss, no big deal."**

**Jasper chuckled, "I bet Edward felt it was a big deal, huh?"**

"The thing is though, if it had been reversed, he would have flipped out too!"

Bella laughed, "Edward, love, you do realize that this didn't happen and that you're talking to a book?"

His only response was the scowl on his face.

**"Oh you have no idea!" I laughed, turning up his radio, "we got into it so bad; we ended up behind bars until his father Carlisle came and bailed us both out. We weren't even of age at that point. It was great, they had to give us our own little cells because we kept trying to duke it out."**

"I think I really like human Edward!" Emmett shouted. "He's a fighter, which means we've probably fought too! Yay." He then proceeded to sit there and giggle to himself.

**"Ha ha, I bet!" he giggled, shaking his head. "Did it ever happen again?"**

**"Me kissing her?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Not 'til after they broke up. We were both pretty lonely on a few occasions, and we were going to hook up once, but we realized before we got past second base that it just wasn't... meant to be. No physical connection, you know? I mean, we were attracted to each other, but... yeah. This is good, because now I can watch over her and not want to, you know, be with her. Not like that. She's like my little sister."**

"Little sister! I'm older than him!" Bella growled.

**"That's cool."**

**"Yeah... but I'd never tell this to Edward. I'd rather make him think I want her, so it'd give him a reason to come after me, and give me an excuse to punch him square in the face."**

**He seemed amused by this, which made him have cool points, in my book. He's already listening to my music, confessing that he enjoys some of my rock bands, and even has a few grunge t-shirts. In fact, despite his country twang, he looks like a rock star with his black t-shirt, jeans, and twisty hair. Plus, he wants to protect my girl, which is awesome. He's a cool dude.**

**He's got my vote with her.**

"Anyone who's name isn't 'Edward Cullen' has your vote," Edward said.

**"So..." he said after about fifteen minutes of listening to my music, "who**_**do**___**you like then?"**

**I shrugged, fiddling with my phone, "I don't know. I find myself attracted to Rose **

"I'm literally going to puke if we ever spend time together!" Rose shouted.

"Well," Alice giggled, "By the sounds of it, you two seem really close."

"Alice!"

**every now and then, not that I'd ever tell her though. Other than that, I spend time casually dating, hooking up. I'm not really in the mood for anything specific. I like to dabble."**

**"What's your type?"**

**"Blondes, these days. Like Rosalie."**

**"What about Tanya?" I glared at him, but he had a grin on his face. "Be honest, Jacob. The girl's pretty decent."**

**"Yeah, I'd hit it. But I'd have to go before Edward. I definitely wouldn't be up in it after him."**

**Jasper laughed, bellowing out, "I'm sure he's not that bad!"**

**"I heard he banged three different girls in one night at a college party.**

Everyone stared at Edward as if waiting for color to return to his skin and his to become green again.

"I didn't do it. Is strange hearing about it, but I didn't do it."

"Well," Bella started, "I think we first need to realize that every time a piece of gossip about Edward is said, they always preface it with 'I think' or 'I'm sure.' Also this is coming from _Jacob_ who obviously hates Edward."

**One of his friends told me. They went there together."**

**"Okay," Jasper second guessed himself, "maybe he is."**

**"He's a fag," **

"That makes no sense!" Jasper said. "I know it's meant to be an insult but he just said Edward had a threesome! Use something else."

**I shrugged. "Let's hope Bella doesn't fall for it."**

**"Trust me. I am."**

**"And just," I pondered, trying to figure out how to phrase it, "don't be such a goodie. Bella is going to need someone who's willing to get down and dirty if he has to. She likes the strong, independent, cocky type. She wants someone who will stand by her, keep her safe."**

"So basically, Edward," Bella said.

**"Don't worry about me," Jasper mused, "I'm nice, because women deserve to be treated with a certain amount of respect at all times. But that doesn't mean I won't fight for what I want."**

**"I'm counting on it," I replied. And boy was I ever.**

**The last thing I wanted to do was have to pick her up off the ground again, her body pale and exhausted, sick and soaking wet while curled up into a tight ball. I'll never forget the loud gasps for air she took, and the way she begged for me to help her. I took her to the hospital that night, because she thought she was having a heart attack. They said it was just a severe panic attack. **

Bella was caught up in the memories that she'd been repressing for so long for a moment. Edward had to shake her a bit and kiss her to get her to come back,

**That night wasn't fun. And it scares me to this day, which is why I don't want him to ever have that chance again.**

**EdwardPOV**

**Almost ten. Which means we're almost here. Which means no more cramped car, no more awkward glances between the ex and I. No more texts from Tanya asking me if Bella has tried anything yet. No more dirty looks for Jasper and Jacob as I pass them, or Rosalie flipping me off. We've all ready made it through Cheyenne and into Colorado without killing each other... my glass was half full with thoughts that Bella and I could actually make it through this road trip and be alive in the end of it.**

Bella was shaking her head laughing silently at his thoughts. She didn't know why but they were amusing.

**I glanced over to my right, noticing that she was writing something in her notepad. I gave in, knowing I probably shouldn't. "What are you doing over there?"**

**Her eyes grew wide as she lifted her face up to me, covering the paper into her jacket. "Nothing."**

Emmett waggled his eyebrows, "Is little Bellsy writing something…dirty?"

Bella sighed not justifying that with a comment.

**I sighed, rolling my head back around toward the road_, "it's_just a question. We've only got about thirty-five miles to go from here, once we get through Giddings. I'm just trying to lighten the situation up."**

"So you're trying to start a conversation, when you've got like half an hour left?" Alice asked amused. "Smooth, Edward, smooth."

**She glared at me before continuing her writing, a little more sneaky, might I add. "You're trying to start an**_**actual**___**conversation with me now that we're almost there?"**

**"Yes."**

**She shook her head**_**,**_**"I'm writing my thoughts down on paper, that way I can release some tension without stabbing you with this pen."**

**I laughed, unable to stop myself_,_ "Bella, you don't hate me that much, and you know it."**

"Don't ever underestimate a women's hatred for a man," Rosalie muttered.

**"Don't tell me what I know, Edward. I know that you're an**_**ass**_**. I know that you've treated me like crap, and I**_**know**___**what you did. That's enough for me to make a final decision about you and stick with it."**

**I raised my right eyebrow, thinking out loud_, "okay_, I'm an asshole and you caught me doing something foolish _four_ years ago... You've made up your decision to hate me and say you're sticking with it... yet, here you are, in the front seat of _my_car with _me_."**

"That wasn't her choice," Esme pointed out.

**"Yeah because no one else wanted to ride with you. Not even your**_**girlfriend**_**."**

**"Well that's because Tanya prefers the backseat."**

"Well aren't you just so good at using a shovel," Jasper laughed.

**She cocked her head and glared at me, and I felt a tiny bit of guilt for heading the conversation in that direction.**_**That was wrong, Edward.  
><strong>_**  
>She scoffed, shaking her head as she began to write harder, the pen almost poking holes through the paper.<strong>

**"I'm sorry, Bella," I caved in, shaking my head**_**, "that**___**was wrong to say."**

**"Like I give a crap, Edward. Everyone knows she likes the back seat. Isn't that where you two ended up after graduation?"**

**I gawked at her, surprised she was still pissed after I apologized, which I never really do**_**,**_**"Bella, I'm not the dickhead that you make me out to be. It wasn't like that with Tanya and I back then, and you know it."**

**"No," she slammed the notepad on her lap,**

"Ooh! Are we finally going to get some answers," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

**twisting to stare at me**_**,**_**"I know that she's a whore. I know that she fucked you. I know that you obvious liked it, because you're still with her. Oh, yeah, and I know she tried to be my friend while she tried to screw you behind my back."**

**I inhaled deep, trying to relax my tense muscles**_**, "you**___**don't know... anything."**

**"Fine. Tell me what I need to know, _Edward_. Tell me what I did that was so wrong that you made the decision _you_did? Tell me what was so God awful about me that you turned your back on _everything_we worked two years for, on a small case of insecurity on _your_part? Was I not pretty enough? Was I too dumb? Too clumsy? Too _brunette_? _WHAT IS IT?"_**

"I'm pretty certain it wasn't anything you did," Edward mumbled.

**I shook my head, gripping the steering wheel so tight I thought I could somehow snap it off. "Bella, it was one time. It meant nothing. We didn't even get that f-"**

**"TELL ME WHAT I DID EDWARD!"**

**I glared at her in shock, my mouth hanging open. She looked so angry, so upset**_**;**_**it almost broke me to look at her.**

**"Bella," I whispered, my throat hurting_, "...you_didn't do anything. I was just... young. And scared of feeling..." my voice cut off as I tried to figure out the right words. "...uh... how _we_did. We became so involved, so overwhelmed... so _consumed_and wrapped up in each other, and it was really hard for us to handle those _types_ of emotions at eighteen."**

"So you were scared," Carlisle summed it up.

**"Yeah," she smirked, calming down and looking away from me**_**, "well**_**you certainly proved to me that you weren't**_**ready**___**for that type of commitment after all."**

**I swallowed the sandpaper feeling down, squinting through my dark sunglasses**_**,**___**toward the blurry road at this forsaken noon hour. "I don't know what I can do or say to tr-"**

**"Don't bother. It doesn't matter. I don't care about what you did anymore."**

**"...Then why are you still so upset?"**

**She swallowed hard, crossing her arms over her chest**_**, "...because**_**I'm**_**trying**___**to stop worrying about you. I'm moving on. With Jasper. Now."**

**I nodded, fighting back my instinct to yell to her that he's all wrong with her. "I think it's best you do," I said**_**, "since**_**that's what you want."**

**"I know I don't want to be hurt by a man the way you did to me."**

**"Yep. You should _definitely_ go with him."**

"Well that was quite a shouting match," Carlisle said. "You two obviously still have some more things you need to dish out though."

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

_**I was beyond mentally exhausted and emotionally drained by the time that we pulled up; I couldn't even enjoy the view of the cabin. Everyone left their luggage in the vehicles and took off running around the winding sidewalk, over the tiny lake that Phil created, along the stone path, through the trees, and up to the front door.**_

**Jasper threw his arm around Bella's waist as she fumbled clumsily to open the door, her hands trembling in excitement. I remained calm in the back of the group, cocking my head to the right just so I could hold it up. Tanya was pushing on Emmett's shoulders, trying to peak around him. She didn't seem to notice I was even behind her.  
>As the door creaked open, a sudden flashback sneaked into my mind.<strong>

**FLASH! _Bella giggling as she unlocked the door, yanking me inside by my tuxedo jacket._FLASH! _"This is so incredible!" Bella_squealed_as I led her out to the pool, taking in the rose petals I scattered around for her._FLASH!_Bella running to jump in my arms, her face blending perfectly into my neck. "Thank you so much, Edward! I couldn't ask for a better birthday gift than this!"_FLASH! _Me popping her up in my arms, causing her to giggle. "So, you're not too upset with me about doing something for your birthday?" I asked as I moved a few pieces of hair from her eyes, drowning in the smile of hers I loved so much._FLASH! _"Not at all. You're the best present I could ever ask for."_FLASH!**

"This should be entertaining," Edward whispered. "We seemed to some sort of major…event happen here."

**"Hey Edward?" Alice said, snapping me back into the present. "Are you coming?"**

**I swallowed, shaking my head and nodding to her. She reached out her tiny hand and I took it, thankful that she could somehow read my mind that I needed the comfort. She wrapped her free arm around me, keeping my right hand in hers. We followed behind the rest of the group, up the tiny set of stairs, through the kitchen, and into the main living area. It seemed bigger, with A-arched windows, the golden chandelier echoing around the log wood ceiling, the stone fireplace accenting the red upholstery.**

Esme's eyes lit up at the decription.

**Emmett ran for the pool table, laying over it with his arms stretched out, "ahh, sweet!"**

**Rosalie smacked him on his back, giggling, "you're so stupid. We've got three of them total."**

**"What?" he shouted, looking like a child on his birthday. "That's great!"**

"You're so easy to excite, Em," Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

**We continued our tour through the winding hall and into the small den, which matched the living area perfectly. Bella jumped on his back,**

Edward and Alice scowled. They had feeling that they'd be doing that a lot for a while.

**giggling, asking her to take him up the brass staircase, so we can go see the pool. He obliged, running in a zigzag motion to make her laugh harder and hold him tight. I scowled at them, shaking my head. Alice tugged on my arm, patting me on the back. We walked past the theatre, and the game room, and Rosalie ran for the doors with Jacob, swinging them wide open.**

**There, stood the eighteen feet deep pool, surrounded with high curved windows up past the second story, with the loft hanging above us on the right. Lounge chairs were set up along one wall, three palm trees which I helped plant with Carlisle and Phil in front of them, and the lights surrounding the entire area like a concert hall. Bella giggled again, dropping back down to her feet and tugging Jasper down the length of the pool, opening the door to the secret grotto.**

Emmett looked incredulous, "Well it's not much of a secret if everyone knows about it!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

**Tanya ran up to my free side on my left, snaking her arm around me as we walked through the green-lit stoned room, with the hot tub centered in the middle of the sectioned pools, bubbling for satisfaction. This was definitely the most romantic spot, and I knew there would be a lot of sexing going on in this room.**

Alice mad face at that thought of one person having sex in the hot tube then another couple.

**"Wow," Tanya whispered, tugging me tighter and away from Alice, "this is so beautiful!"**

**I smiled, trying to ignore the thoughts of Bella handing me the stones to help my father mold them into the walls, giggling and pouring us lemonade. _Quit it, fucker!_ I shouted to myself in my mind.**

Jasper smiled to himself as more proof was read.

**"Time for bedrooms!" Rosalie shouted, pulling Jacob with her.**

"I had better not be sharing a room with him!"

**"Why are you tugging on me?" he chuckled, tickling her and making her laugh.**

**"Because you're my new roomie, _partner_."**

"Ew! Alice! Do we really have to read this?" Rosalie whined.

**"Why's that?"**

**"Because Bella's go-"**

**Bella cut her off, wrapping her tiny arms around Jasper's back and pushing her face against his spine as he walked in front of her, "because Jasper and I are sharing a room this vacation."**

No one looked very happy at the arrangements.

**Yes, I noticed the evil glance she shot at me while making this remark. I just shrugged my shoulders, thinking that she can do whatever the _fuck_she wants. Like I give a _shit_.**

"Someone's in denial!" Jasper and Emmett sang.

**"Guess that means you're with me!" I said, picking Tanya up bridal style and carrying her past the second story, up to the third.**

**"Goodie," she whispered, her fingers in the back of my hair.**

Bella shuddered at the thought and reached her own hand into Edward's hair. It was hers and no one else's. Edward laughed silently at her.

**Everyone started pairing off into rooms. Alice walked into the room with double beds, with Emmett reluctantly following behind her with his head down. Rosalie and Jacob took the room down the hall, with the stone fireplace and wood framing. "That's the Champaign room," Bella pointed toward the king size bed in the open room, "no one has sex in there."**

"Wonder why," Carlisle mused.

**Then it was just Tanya, Bella, Jasper, and I walking to the end of the back hall. Bella and I reached for the door handle of the first bedroom at the same time, but snapped back before the current could pass through us with the slightest touch.  
>"What are you doing?" Bella asked, eyebrows raised, "this is mine and Jasper's room."<strong>

**"No it isn't," I cocked back to her. "This is the first master, with the best view."**

**"Yeah. And it's mine."**

**"Say's who?"**

**"I do!" she sneered, hands on her hips.**

Everyone was laughing at the little spat.

**I shook my head before retreating, grabbing Tanya's hand and pulling her toward master bedroom number two. "That's fine," I replied, smiling at Tanya then glaring over at Bella, "we don't plan to be doing much else in the bedroom anyway. You guys will need the extra activities, I'm sure."**

Emmett was shaking his head, "Burn," he muttered.

**"Don't forget we**_**share**___**a bathroom," Bella replied, pretending to ignore my comment I directed toward her, "so we'll have to create a schedule to work around that."**

**"Whatever." I replied, closing the door with Tanya inside. Right as I turned to ask Tanya what I thought, I heard Bella scream and laugh as the door slammed, shouting. "Jasper! Wait a second, I didn't even -" her voice cut off as she laughed louder, and I heard them falling on top of the mattress. "Oh my God!" she chuckled, screaming and giggling louder.**

Edward growled even more.

**I looked at Tanya and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Bella's attempts to get my attention. "This is going to be fun," I said, unsure as I stared into Tanya's blue eyes.**

**"I know," she replied as she walked over, wrapping her arms around my waist. "What do you say we christen the bed first?"**

This time it was Bella's turn to growl.

**I heard Bella laughing louder, with the mattress making squeaking noises as someone was jumping on them, pretending obviously to make sex noises.**

"By the sounds of the way our relationship was before, I don't think you'll be able fool me," Edward said softly.

**"Sure..." I said softly with a shrug, though I didn't really want to.**

**I tried to ignore Bella laughing, begging for Jasper. "Get down here!" she shouted through her giggles. "Uh! Jasper! Don't stop!" she burst into more laughter, trying to piss me off worse with her antics. I heard him laughing as the bed stopped bouncing; doing what I assumed would be hugging her, or worse.**

**I shook my head, trying to focus on Tanya. "...Why not, right?"**

"Many reasons, there many reasons for why not!" Bella exclaimed. She then sighed and shoved to book to Alice. "Here," she said, "You read."

_Okay, yay, all done! I'm still in need of a beta so if you are one or know one who might like to do this story please talk to me or ask them to! _

_Padfoot_


	4. Hidden Discoveries

**BellaPOV**

**It was so funny to be able to relax after that hellacious trip, and act silly and childish. I lay on my back, watching Jasper jump up and down.**

Edward tried to hide his scowl but he couldn't. He knew they were just playing around but he knew it was the couplely fun and he hated to think of Bella doing that with anyone else.

**"We've got to work it in!" he shouted with a wink. "Get out all the kinks!"**

**I giggled, curling my knees in the air, "stop it!"**

**Jasper threw his body on the bed, doing a belly flop beside my head as we bounced up and down on the mattress. I giggled, rolling over to my side toward the pillows, then back around to him. He was laughing, his arms and legs still stretched out like he was flying.**

Alice giggled causing her husband looked down at her and smile.

**That made me laugh harder. "You're so silly!" I shouted, pushing him away.**

**"Oh yeah? Watch this!" He climbed up on his knees, then unsteadily rose back up to his feet. His face showed nothing by amusement when he took in my curious expression.**

**"What are you..." I began to ask, furrowing my brows in wonder.**

**He bit his lip, his eyes on mine. Then he bent down and sprung himself backward, doing a back flip from the bed and onto the floor.**

**My mouth was gaping as I struggled to sit up, making sure he was okay. He was lying on his back, his hand on his chest, laughing like a three-year-old. I climbed off the bed onto the carpet on my knees, crawling over to him. **

"Aww! Jazzy, I hope you're okay," Alice cooed, trying to hide her laughter.

**"Aww, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, that quite didn't go as well as I had planned. I'm more graceful at home."**

Emmett and Edward snorted. This of course caused Jasper to hit them both.

**"You have shorter ceilings in your house."**

**"I didn't think about that..." he smiled gracefully, melting my soul.**

Edward tried but he couldn't keep the grimace from twisting his features.

**I couldn't help but reflect his smile... it was so consuming. Again, the ability to spread out his emotions.**

**Then, as fast as lightning, he jerked me over to him, my body collapsing on his chest as I laughed. He began to tickle me, rolling us over so he could hold me down with his left hand while his other hand continued to torture me. I swayed and struggled and fought against him, my laugh growing to hysterics as he held me pinned against the carpet.**

Both Alice and Edward had to let out a slow breath to try and keep calm. Their spouses were feeling a little uncomfortable as well.

**"I'm going to get rug burn!" **

Everyone's heads jerked toward Edward as he growled. What confused them even more was Bella's face. She looked as if she would be blushing

**I shouted, trying to knee him in inappropriate places.**

Edward laughed remembering when she had tried to do the same thing. (AN I'm using AngelAtTwilight's version of the honeymoon as the real version)

**He dodged my attempt, laughing harder as his hands slid up my sides and into my shirt, **

The mind reading vampire was trying his hardest to ignore the book but with everyone picturing it, damn was it hard.

**poking my ribs.**

**"Stop it!" I shouted, raising my pelvis and pushing him up,**

Bella heard a soft growl in her ear. She sighed and told him, "Just imagine it's you and me."

**not very well. He began to blow in my right ear, which he knows I can't handle, and it caused me to squeal and squirm even more.**

**"Would you stop?" I shouted, trying my hardest to get a gain on him.**

**After a few more minutes of this ungodly torture,**

"You just had to phrase it like that, didn't you?" Edward grumbled causing Emmett to laugh.

**he stopped. I'm sure my face was as bright red as a beet as I lay panting, my arms still held above my head, my shirt raised up and revealing my stomach. "You..." I exhaled, my chest bouncing up and down in breaths, "...suck."**

**"No I don't."**

**"Yes... You do." I blew a piece of my hair from my nose, but it fell back. His hand raised and removed it, tucking it behind my ear. Then he cupped my cheek in his warm hand, his thumb grazing beneath my left eye. I studied his smooth expression, melting into his touch. It was so warm, I couldn't really help it.**

Bella sighed again as Edward growled. She'd had enough. She turned around and kissed him with all her might. He was shocked at first but then began to braid his fingers into her hair. Bella gripped his knees for support and twisted her head. Just before their tongues were about to meet Carlisle cleared his throat.

Bella pulled back, breathing heavily; Edward was as well. He was smiling though, a huge shit-eating grin that stretched from ear to ear.

_Yeah, Jasper, she's _mine! He thought even though it was unnecessary.

**"Bella..." he whispered, continuing to caress me.**

**I smiled, "yeah?"**

**He leaned closer to me, lying on his side beside me, propped up on his elbow as his hand continued to work my face like a magical wonder. "I really want to kiss you right now."**

"No, Bella, I don't, but Edward does," Jasper drawled, letting his southern twang shine through for a moment.

His sister laughed and kissed her husband but it was just a peck.

_**Wow, ...he said it.**_

**I couldn't look away from him as I swallowed, absorbing his words. After a few seconds, I pursed my lips in thought. "...I really want you to kiss me too," I whispered. And I meant it, surprising myself with the honesty.**

**"Really?"**

**I nodded, leaning my face into his hand more. Gosh, he felt so _warm_.**

Bella lifted her shield and thought about the previous night with her husband. His eyes glazed over a bit so it seemed to work.

**I watched as he slowly lowered himself to me, keeping his eyes on mine. I didn't know what to think as his eyes fluttered shut, and mine instinctively followed. I felt his warm lips across mine, listened to his feather light breathing. I kept my body very still, nervous and anticipating what he'd do next. I could feel the gentleness of his mouth as he parted his lips and pushed against mine, completing our moment. His left hand moved to the nape of my neck, the right on my hips, pulling me toward him. His right hand continued its trail up my side, winding around to massage my back in light circles.**

**His lips seemed hesitant at first, as if he was worried about how I might react... But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable, or suddenly**_**excited**___**about this. I ran my fingers through his twisted locks, finding the back of his head as I deepened the kiss, turning my head to allow him better access. It was as if my body reattached itself, allowing me this moment of calm. Against everything I kept forcing in my head for so long, saying I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready...**_**this**___**felt right. My fingers tightened in his hair as I pushed him closer, forcing his body to mold with mine on the white carpet we were occupying.**

**His sweet breathed soared over my face as his lips blended with mine, deepening the kiss more. I refused to think as the questions of**_**why**___**started to come into my brain, internally shaking them away to allow myself to have this moment, which I still wanted. I was feeling joy, feeling new, feeling**_**sexy**___**even. And wanted, ...needed, possibly? I hadn't felt that way in such a long time, it was overwhelming. His tongue slowly touched my bottom lip, hesitant again, as if he were still wondering when I was going to pull away. I hummed, bringing my tongue out to meet his, to draw it into my mouth, where I wanted it.**

**Jasper obliged, and when his tongue found mine, I felt secure. Warm fuzzies began to trail all over my body as his hands were soft on my face, my ribs, and my back. His thumbs grazed my jaw line again as he slowly pulled away, his eyes smiling to me before his mouth did. I smiled back, not wanting him to pull away so suddenly. Then, he did something that shocked me. He pulled me into his arms, giving me a warm and much needed hug. The heat from his comfort surrounded me completely, engulfing me as I held onto him for dear life. He rubbed my back, his mouth providing sweet kisses on my right shoulder.**

**When he moved his face back to mine, his lips were gentle and sweet, placing a few distinct kisses on my lips. Meaningful.**

**I loved every second of it.**

**I inhaled, blinking slowly when he pulled back away from me.**

The blond and black haired vampires were none to happy with the book but didn't say anything. Edward was blissfully oblivious and Bella was nearly that as well.

Everyone else was uncomfortable so Emmett took it upon himself to break the tension, "Wow! That was your guys' first kiss? Holy crap, wait till you have sex!"

This did not break the tension, in fact it caused more. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice all growled at him while Rosalie smacked him several times.

**"Wow," he whispered, his index and middle finger tracing a light trail along my bottom lip.**

**I kissed his fingers gently, keeping my eyes locked on his. Once I pulled his hand slowly from my mouth, holding onto his palm, all I could do was smile again.**

**"Thank you," I whispered, blending my cheek into his palm again.**

**"For what, darlin'?"**

**"For waiting until I was ready... You really are the best, Jazz."**

"You're not ready," Jasper muttered. "You keep trying to convince yourself that you are but you aren't."

Bella smiled, looking at her mate, "I won't ever be ready."

**He blinked, his deep eyes soaring through me, "you're the best, Bella. And you were worth the wait."**

**I bit my lip, blinking at him through a smile, "so... what do you want to do now?"**

**He shrugged, returning my smile, "mmm, you tell me? What**_**do**___**I want to do now?"**

**Only one thing came to mind, and I couldn't believe I was thinking it...**

**Was it too soon to suggest it?**

**Was it just loneliness?**

**Did I just want him to take away Edward's specific part in my life?**

"What in the world do you want him to do?" Alice asked. She felt blind and she hated it. Curse her love for drama.

**Or did I really just give in completely to Jasper's charm?**

**Was I really, completely, utterly falling for him, like I begged Got to allow me to do, so I could move on?**

Jasper shook his head but this time it was Carlisle who answered, "If you're questioning it then no, you aren't. Also that fact that you had to 'beg God' to allow you to means that you haven't.

**_I guess there's only one way to find out__, _I thought, as I pulled him over on me, willing him to kiss me again.**

**And he happily obliged.**

And boy, did it feel_good___to have this type of contact again.

**EdwardPOV**

**Tanya pushed me back and climbed over me, **

"Alice!" Bella shrieked. "What's the rating on this?"

Alice checked the book, "Um, well, it says M rated."

"Are you serious, we're going to have to read about them 'christening the bed' in detail?" groaned her sister, as she leaned back into Edward.

"Yeah, sorry, I suppose I should have checked the rating first."

Bella grumbled and began glaring at the book.

**straddling my hips as her hands slid from my chest to my shoulders. She flipped her head back, her blonde hair flying around, and then flowing over her shoulders.**

**I watched as she pulled her tank top off, unclasping her pink bra, which she allowed to fall from her arms down to my stomach.**

**I swallowed hard, not removing my hands from her hips.**

**She lowered her body to my legs, her fingers finding my zipper within seconds. Before I could think, my pants were unfastened, and she was waiting for me to lift my body so she could pull them down. I apologized to her for being so distracted, raising my hips to give her what she wanted.**

"Wow, bro, way to be into it!" Emmett laughed.

Edward scowled at him and buried his face in Bella's hair.

**My vision became blurry, and I blinked a few times to clear it. When that didn't work, I covered my face with my hands, rubbing my eyes vigorously. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Tanya and I have had this type of casual relationship on and off for a good while, this time for a few months straight. She's sexy. She's -**_**most of the time**_**- sweet to me. She'd do any mother fucking thing I'd ask her to do with no questions asked. I know that she wants me to commit to her; she's wanted me to be more serious for years. Most guys would**_**kill**___**to have her.**

**Yet, here I am, watching her as she gets ready to place her mouth over my body, and all I am feeling is confusion and almost nauseated, which isn't like me. I moaned, my eyes sealing shut. Before my dick took over my mind, I found my hand sliding between her mouth and my body, gently pushing her face back up.**

"Eddie is such a girl!" Emmet chortled. "Usually it's the women who stops sex.

**Tanya sighed, her hands falling to her sides as she began to grind her body against mine, needing the friction, "what's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"**

**I threw my arm over my face, trying to catch a breath of air and clear my thoughts, "no. I don't know."**

**Her hand began to caress over my abdomen as she leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head, forcing her lips to involuntarily kiss my cheek.**

**"Ed_ward_," she growled, her voice becoming slightly annoyed with me, "what's the matter?"**

**"I'm not feeling well," I lied, picking her up and placing her beside me.**

**"Well, let me make you feel better then," she threw her leg over my body, her hand digging into my boxers again.**

Bella's glare at the book intensified.

**I removed it quickly, pushing her leg back off of me as I sat up. "I'm not in the mood for that right now, Tanya."**

Emmett laughed again at his brothers femininities.

**She scoffed, sitting up beside me, "Edward Cullen is refusing**_**sex**_**?"**

**I exhaled, climbing off of the bed and refastening my jeans, "yeah, I guess I am."**

"What's _wrong _with you?" Emmett gasped. "You cling to every opportunity to have sex, you do NOT deny it!"

Edward shook his head, "First thing, _I _didn't refuse sex, I know better, second, it seems to me that all my character'd have to do is snap his fingers and she'd start ripping clothes off, and third, _nothing is wrong with me!_"

**"What's _wrong_with you?"**

Everyone snickered.

**I gathered my shirt and walked into the bathroom, flipping on the light. I continued to the sink so I could splash some water on my face. "Nothing."**

**I watched her reflection in the mirror, as she yanked her shirt off the bed. "You've never had any problem being with me before we came here, before you were around _her_."**

Emmett rubbed his hand together, the obvious soon to be drama exciting him.

**"Oh, here we go."**_**I knew she was going to pull this shit.**_

**"I mean it."**

**I sighed loudly, my skin beginning to boil, "you don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Yes I do," she said, throwing her hands on her hips and looking back at me in the mirror. "I wish you'd just go and fuck her, get it out of your system, make yourself happy, and then get back over here so _we_can get back on track. For good!"**

"Did she really just tell her boyfriend to go 'fuck her, get it out of your system?'" Esme asked, appalled.

"She did," Edward confirmed. "The sad thing is that people would actually do and say that."

**I smirked, shaking my head and walking back into the room, "Tanya, you and I don't**_**have**___**a track. We are what we are, and that's not a whole hell of a lot right now... Nor has it**_**ever**___**been, when you think about it."**

**She could tell I was beyond pissed at this point, but I knew she wasn't going to stop. "Go do it. Right now. Her room is right**_**there**_**. Quite**_**conveniently**___**placed behind you."**

**I stormed in front of her, forcing her to back up against the door. "Last time I _checked_," I sneered as I forced my head down to her, "I didn't have to answer to you. You're not my mother,**

"Wow, Edward," Rosalie laughed. "That's original."

**you're not my girlfriend, and you're certainly _not_my fucking wife, have you got that? Don't you stand there and try to pull this fucking dictating bullshit on me, because it won't get you anywhere." My finger found her chin and I jerked it upward to make her look at me. "Are you understanding me?"**

"I am so glad this isn't who you are," Bella muttered. "I would have slapped you so hard long before this."

**She fumed through her nose as she glanced up at me. I listened as she struggled to open the door behind her, but I refused to budge, forcing her to slide between my body and the door to get out. "You need to figure out what you want," she hissed at me, as I followed her out the room. "And you need to shut the fuck up," I countered.**

**She grabbed my forearm as I tried to walk past her, in an attempt to jerk me back to her. "Where are you going?"**

**"Look Tanya. I just had a long fucking drive. It's late. I'm getting a drink and a cigarette. Is that all right with you?"**

**She stared at me in shock, not bothering to reply. Her eyes had her response written in them. She was expecting me to be around her every second.**

**I pulled my arm back and walked away, without another glance from her. "Just leave me alone, Tanya."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine."**

"Is that the way you fight with everyone?" Alice questioned.

**JacobPOV**

**Oh fuck me.**

Emmett laughed and said, "Alice, I think you should only be asking one person to do that."

Alice and Jasper glared, "It was Jacob think that, dickhead!" she shouted.

**My hand covered my mouth as I entered the kitchen, due to finding Rosalie wearing white bootie shorts and a plain tank top, leaning over the counter, eating a fucking _banana_. I swallowed, clearing my throat as I walked in there. I had nothing but silk black pajama pants on and a smile, and I was aware that my body reacted about fifteen seconds ago to that sight.**

Rosalie gagged and the rest of the family looked uncomfortable as well.

**"What's up, Jay?" she asked, taking another bite. I shrugged, trying to act suave, "couldn't sleep. What are you doing, besides practicing your deep throat technique?"**

**She smirked, her tongue trailing along the tip of it in small circles as her eyes zoned in on mine, which forced my lips to part, my bottom one almost crashing to the floor. "You're not very fucking nice."**

Emmett's pants tightened a bit at the thought of Rosalie doing that, but then he remembered that she was doing that to _Jacob!_

**She smiled, taking another bite, "I know." I shook my head, walking around her and bumping her on her side so I could get into the fridge. She laughed and stumbled over, trailing her body to the other side of the counter, providing a nice sway with her ass out in a wide circle. I poured myself a glass of milk, watching her enjoy the rest of that in silence... Praying for one day when we could both be drunk and I could have those full lips around me.**

Rosalie glared at everyone. "Not a word," she hissed.

**Or hell, maybe even sober, if I was willing to work at it. When she threw the peel away, I could regain my focus. I snapped out of my daydreams, rezoning in on her face. "So," she hummed, her arms rising so she could play with her long blonde hair, "what are you doing up past your bedtime?"**

**I shrugged, "couldn't sleep. You?"**

**"Same. I was thinking about watching a movie."**

**"What movie?" I arched my right brow, as my tongue trailed out to my lip. All I could think about was how thin that outfit was, and how bad I wanted to taste every inch that was under it.**

**"I don't know. Want to help me pick one?"**

**"Sure."**

**I followed her into the living area, watching as her perfect ass bounced around in front of me in gentle rhythms. I've never seen an ass that tight in my life, and the things I was planning to do with it, including all of the above porn sights, plowed through my mind involuntarily. She leaned over and grabbed the remote, causing my breath to hitch. "Shh," she whispered, pointing in front of her. Emmett McCarty, Edward's _fuck_of a friend**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett roared. "That is how I'm thought of by him? As Edward _FRIEND?"_

Needless to say there was a lot of figurative head-scratching.

**, was occupying the recliner, snoring as he held onto a football. Sound asleep. I nodded, sitting quietly on the couch and continuing to drink my milk. There was no way he could be a cock-block if he stayed in _Wonderland_.**

"That's messed up," Emmett grumbled. "I'm not cock-blocking the guy who's trying to screw my girl. What the hell?"

**I crossed my fingers.**

**She gathered up a crocheted rainbow quilt, settling her body right next to mine, even though there was a whole couch to occupy. I noticed that, and relaxed, feeling a little smug.**_**Maybe this could work in my favor...**___**She flipped through the channels, her teeth holding her bottom lip inside her mouth as she focused. After working up the courage, I leaned in, breathing on her neck. She smelled like lilacs and sweet fruit, and I noticed the chill bumps rise on her skin. She tilted her head in my direction as she pulled away, but the smile on her lips told me she liked it.**_**Oh hell yes.**___**I pulled back, regaining my cool as I adjusted my body. I was going to play this off.**

**"Is _Eagle Eye_ okay? It has Shia Labeouf in it, I think."**

"Yum," all of the women hummed at the mention of the curly haired actor.

The men on the other hand did not approve.

**"Sure," I smirked at her, giving her my best smile. She stared at me for a minute too long, before snapping her head back toward the television. I relaxed further, my hand on my leg, touching hers. After a few seconds of the movie beginning, I noticed her leaning toward me a bit. She wanted it. It was so fucking obvious. She was just as horny as I was. She almost seemed impatient with me, glancing at me from her peripheral vision every few minutes, trying to hold back her smile. I waited until the beginning cut, about a good ten minutes, and the second Shia crossed the picture before I made my move. I threw my arm over her shoulder and snaked my other arm around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. She started to open her mouth to object, but I shushed her as I slid my leg beneath her and along side her, so she was between my legs now and I was twisted toward the couch.**

**"But-"**

**"Shh," I whispered again, my arms trailing down her goose bumped arms. "Just relax. I won't hurt you."**

**She swallowed hard but stopped fighting, her back against my chest. I trailed my hands back up her arms, over her shoulders, and down across her chest, to her stomach. Her breath held as I slid my warm hands inside her tank top, rubbing the skin on her stomach gently. "Jake, what are you..." her breath stopped as I lightened my touch, bringing it up to the underside of her breasts, teasing slightly with my thumbs as my fingers skimmed her diaphragm. She tried to focus on the movie, but I knew I was getting to her. After a few more minutes of her lack of focus on Shia, she relaxed into me, her butt pressed up against my crotch.**

**I took that as my sign, leaning my head into her neck. "God, Rose," I whispered, my hands gripping her sides tight before trailing toward her shorts. "You don't know how bad I want to touch you right now."**

**She licked her lips, leaning her head back on my shoulder. She was such a fucking hottie, all I could think about was corrupting her. Making her mine. Touching her. My mouth wanted to do the dirtiest, vile things to specific, hidden parts - two in particular. I'd only admit to myself that I've jerked off to thoughts of her more times than I'd like. Even when I've had sex with other girls, she's sometimes slipped into my fantasies. Not very often, of course. I'm not**_**that**___**pathetic... but when she does come to play, she's always the top focus. And now, I have a shot. I always thought she wanted me too... this only makes it more official. Plus, we're both nymphos, so it's in our nature to naturally bond together, at least for one night.**

**She moaned slightly as my fingers began to tease her nipples above her shirt, **

"No, Emmett," Jasper disagreed. "_That_ is messed up. They are going to have sex while you're still in the _room_!"

**applying light circles, making her want more...**_**me**___**more. Then I moved them lower, trailing faint lines along the outside of her thighs, to her knees, to her inner thighs. "Spread your legs," I whispered huskily into her ear, to make sure**_**fucker**___**over there on the chair couldn't hear me. She did, hesitantly at first, draping the cover over us tighter, in order to hide us. I brought my hand over her heated center, my middle finger on the seam of her shorts as my thumb grazed her pubic region. She was smooth as butter, no stubble at all through her shorts.**_**Such a fucking turn on.**_**And as I pushed against her center with my finger, I noticed she was wet. Very**_**wet**_**. My erection grew within seconds as I began to apply more pressure against her, teasing her through the thin fabric. She wasn't wearing anything beneath them, so I could really enjoy the feel of her folds, and her lips, and her form through the fabric. She pushed toward my palm, demanding more pressure. I had to bite my lip from smiling, pressing my lips beneath her right ear. "Are you sure?" I asked, my fingers teasing her more.**

**She nodded, swallowing hard, her fingers gripping my pants. I licked my lips as I slid my right hand up to the top, then down inside, my left hand remaining on her left thigh, keeping it spread open. She was smooth, soft and wet, and as I continued to lower, I found her sweetest spot ripe and glazed over. I grazed tiny circles around her entrance, never entering, before trailing my middle finger along her folds, back up and down, with light caresses. The rest of my fingers, with the exception of my thumb, trailed along her warm lips, slight motions, as my thumb caressed over her pubic bone. She hummed as I deepened this tease, but refused to enter. Then I found my way up to her clitoris and she gasped, her body arching toward me.**

**I smiled, refusing her that much enjoyment, trailing back down. Up down, up down, slow, slower,**_**slowest**_**. Fast. Slow again. I continued this motion until she was red in the face with frustration, almost begging me with her eyes. I breathed into her neck, causing her to close her eyes as I sucked slightly on it. I was tempted to mark her, but knew it wouldn't be good if she intended to get laid here by someone else, so decided against it. She moaned louder as I barely inserted my index finger, just enough to tap against her walls.**

**"Shhh," I whispered, nodding my head in Emmett's direction. She swallowed hard, licking her lips and nodding. I inserted it deeper, causing her to gasp. She became wetter at that instant, and I enjoyed it far more than I should. She began to rock her body against me, grinding in circles along my erection, demanding more friction. I swallowed, giving in as long as she didn't stop. I began to move my finger in and out of her tight walls as she clutched my pants, her hot breath on my face. "More," she gasped, spreading her legs wider. God she had the ability to turn me on faster than anyone else ever did. I picked up my pace, my thumb flicking along her sensitive bud as I worked my magic.**

**She relaxed and caved in, then tightened and gasped, then hummed and sighed against me with every new motion I used. She felt so warm around my hand, all I could think about was being inside of her. So slick. So sexy. When I inserted another finger, she moaned loudly, and said my name. "Oh,**_**Jacob**_**. That feels so**_**good**_**,**_**please**___**don't stop." I beamed silently and felt smug to myself, bringing my left hand around. I slid that hand inside her shorts as well, working her bud with my left middle finger as my two fingers on my right hand worked her entrance. She bit her lip to stop making so much noise, as Emmett adjusted his body, keeping his eyes closed. I tried to be gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her. I didn't know how far she wanted me to take this. I swallowed, panting into her skin.**

**"More," she said. "Please?" I nodded, inserting a third, causing her to begin to tremble. She felt so tight, so hot. I curled my fingers up toward her belly button, as my left hand continued giving her light circles on the top. She gasped, shutting her eyes tight. She threw her right hand behind my head, tugging at my hair as her moans came repetitive and her body pushed harder against me. "Don't do it," I whispered seductively into her right ear. "I'm not ready for you to come yet." She threw her head back hard against me, fighting her body's urge of release. "Oh God, I can't**_**help**___**it."**

**"Yes you can," I whispered, lightly nibbling her ear, teasing her more. "...Do it for me. Wait until I say, baby." She gasped, shutting her eyes tighter as I picked up my pace. She pushed against me, so that I entered her farther. I mimicked her actions, pushing as deep as I could go before slowly pulling out, then doing it again. She covered her mouth with her right hand, moaning loudly into her palm. I breathed raggedly in her neck, fighting against my will to just flip her over on her knees and enter her from behind. That was all I wanted to do. But I wanted to get her off more... and I wanted to be the best she had doing it. "God, Rosalie," I moaned lightly into her ear, "you don't know how bad I want to taste you right now." Her eyes sealed tighter as she forced her ass on my dick, so hard that it caused me to buckle over her. But I refused to react, readjusting my body as I continued to work her, more urgently now. She whimpered, her breath coming in lighter gasps.**

**"Please, please, I can't... c-can't stop it," she cried, begging me to tell her when. Her body was all but the force of a clothes dryer, shaking so violently against me. Any second now, and I knew my name was going to slip from her lips. And it did. "Oh Jake...**_**Ugh**_**, oh**_**Jake**_**...**_**Mmmm**_**..." I pushed harder against her bud, so harshly with tight circles as my fingers curled up inside her again. She cried loudly into her hand, jerking my face toward her. She twisted her head around as I continued, her lips meeting mine. And we kissed, her tongue plunging deep into my mouth. I returned it, loving the sweet taste of her surrounding me. She let out a cry into my lips, so sexy that I thought I'd combust. Then she shuttered so rapidly, so overwhelming that she stopped kissing, her lips merely floating above mine. I felt her walls pulsing around my hands as she rocked around between my legs. After a few long seconds of whimpers and writhes, she gasped, collapsing like putty into my warm arms.**

**I allowed her to come down in silence, my hands trailing along her arms and my chin on her shoulders. She smiled proudly, satisfied with her end results. With**_**me**_**. Thank fucking God. I applied a slight kiss to her jaw, inhaling her scent greedily. We focused on the movie, and I couldn't help but feel cheeky, knowing that I had the ability to make her move like that, and not wake that**_**dipshit**___**up.**

**"That felt so good," she whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist.**

**"That's nothing," I replied, kissing her jaw again. "I'll give you another one here after the movie, if you'd like... A**_**better**___**one."**

**She closed her eyes, humming to herself, "I don't know if I can handle it."**

**"Sure you can."**

**She smiled, thinking, "Do I have to return the favor?"**

**"Not unless you wanted to... I'd never force you or demand it. My concern was wanting to get you off."**

**She sighed, cuddling against me, "maybe I**_**do**___**want to."**

**"Well," I beamed against her neck as I nestled her against me, "maybe I'll let you."**

**EdwardPOV**

**After smoking a few cigarettes out on the deck by the lake, enjoying the stars up above, I re-entered the dark house. All the lights were turned off, as most were too exhausted from the long ass trip to stay up, but I could see the reflection of the television on in the living room.**

**I strolled in there, trying to find who occupied the remote. Emmett was asleep in the laz-e boy recliner, snoring like a baby. And Rosalie and Jacob looked wrapped up in each other, underneath a blanket that my mom, Esme, made for Bella about five years back. They seemed oddly relaxed into each other, and that made me nauseated.**

Rosalie looked as if she was nauseated as well, so did Emmett and just about everyone else.

**I dragged my feet back into the kitchen and opened up the always-stocked liquor cabinet beneath the island. I pulled out a bottle of Old Granddad Bourbon, one of the strongest in the world. I used to drink it with my dad when I'd come up here and visit him. This shit is slightly disgusting, but it gets you fucked up after a mere three shots. I poured a few shots into a glass with ice and leaned against the sink, taking in the full moon over the lake. It shined over to my right, and as in took a relaxing breath and a sip of my drink, my mind became suddenly occupied.**

**FLASH! _Bella and I on the patio by the outside fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket and taking in a view of the lighted sky._ FLASH! _"Do you ever wonder if there's someone that looks identical to us, but standing on the moon, looking back at our direction?"_ FLASH! _I chuckled, pulling her closer against my chest_,_"What, like a mirrored image?"_FLASH!_Her fingers intertwining with mine as I locked them around her stomach, refusing to let her go. "Yeah," she whispered into my jaw. "Like an alternate universe, where the exact same thing is happening over there?"_FLASH! _Burying my face in the back of her hair, soaking up her_strawberry_-cinnamon scent greedily. "I hope not"._FLASH! _Her adorable pout, as she asked, "_why_not?"_FLASH! _"Well... regardless of how selfish I may sound, I wouldn't want anyone else to have our type of relationship... I kind of enjoy the fact that we're so rare... so happy all the time... I_enjoy _being able to recognize how special you are, and that you're one of a kind... I want you to remain irreplaceable in my life, so I'll always be aware of how big your extreme importance_is _in my life... that way I'd never be willing to lose you."_ FLASH!**

"It seems to me that when my character _doesn't_ sound like an ass, he's right," Edward murmured in Bella's ear.

**"Edward? What are you doing up?"**

**I turned, finding Alice standing in low-rise white, drawstring pajama pants, and a yellow wife-beater. Her hair was piled up on the top of her head in a small pony-tail, with little pieces that were too short falling back down, around her face and neck. She looked so damn adorable, I had to smile at her.**

**After all, she is my _sunshine_.**

**AlicePOV**

**God, did he look incredible. That crooked smile, standing there in a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, no shoes, bronzed hair... I returned his smile, bouncing over there to give him a hug. I smelled bourbon on his breath, mixed with cigarettes, and noticed the melted ice in his empty cocktail glass. "Where's Tanya?"**

**He scoffed, rubbing my back before walking over to the island and refilling his glass, "who cares."**

**"Uh... I don't know."**

That caused everyone to laugh.

**He chuckled, shaking his head and leaning against the counter. He looked up to the light fixture, running his index finger along the rim of the glass. "I am so over that girl, man."**

**I hopped up on the island, picking up his bottle and sniffing it. He laughed as he took in my sour expression.**

**I frowned, "it's not funny."**

**"It's a little funny," he replied with his signature wink, which caused my breath to fall short.**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alice exclaimed. "Why is it that _everyone _is paired up wrong? I mean really, me and Edward?"

**"So..." I said, trying to regain my heartbeat, "what happened this time?"**

_This time? _Esme thought…along with everyone else.

**He groaned, taking another sip. I watched him slide his hand inside his shirt, rubbing along his stomach, "I don't know. I mean, yes, she has a sweet spot and has put up with my shit. And sure, she's sexy as fuck. I'm not going to lie. But I look at her sometimes, and I find myself wondering if I only keep her around because I don't want to be alone... She's great, the sex is good most times... but it's just not _there_. Do you know what I mean? I sort of figured I'd grow feelings for her in time... especially by now... but I come up empty." He sighed, drinking more, "Tanya's just the sexy blonde I bring home with me when I don't want to sleep alone."**

"You're such a dick," Rose muttered.

**He scoffed, the puzzled expression on his face not altering, "I'm such a dick."**

"At least you know it," Carlisle said, purposely avoiding defending his book son.

**"No you're not," I shook my head, giving him my best upbeat smile. "Tanya knows how you are, Edward. You guys have this unhealthy on-off-on-off, fight, make up, but never become exclusive boyfriend-girlfriend relationship thing. It's been going on for some time now. I'm sure she's accepted her fate as the replacement party."**

**"I don't think so, Al. I can see it in her eyes... she wants more. It's like she's expecting me to propose or some shit."**

**I pursed my lips, taking a big swig of his nasty alcohol from the bottle. "I think it's time you end it then. I think you're ready for it to be over."**

**He nodded, walking toward me and sitting his glass on the counter, "I think your right..."**

**I ran my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and enjoying the view of him rolling his eyes in the back of his head to my touch.**_**Just tell him, Alice. Tell him how you feel...**___**I felt my heart accelerate, and I dropped my hands. Clearing my throat, I filled his glass with another shot, and drank it myself.**

**"Alice," he huffed as he licked his lips, "that's going to be enough to knock you out. You're too tiny, sweetheart."**

**I nodded, finishing the shot. My hands trembled as I sat the glass back on the counter. My knees couldn't stop shaking, my feet refusing to quit twitching. His warm hand fell on my right knee as he stepped to put his forehead on my collar bone, sighing loudly.**_**Tell him, tell him, tell him!**_

**"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered, his hot breath on sending me chills. "You're my most favorite person in this whole world."**

**I inhaled, my brain swarming with a million thoughts, all including him. "I'm glad I'm here too, E."**

**His hands lifted mine from my lap, and he spread out my fingers, placing my cold palms on his warm face. I sighed, pressing my nose into his hair.**

**Edward Cullen has been my best friend since we were three years old. He's been the only man in my life that has never let me down, never hurt me. And for the past three and a half years, I've let this get the best of me, and have fallen secretly in love with him, ever since we moved in together. I've watched him go through sporadic relationships, my heart aching for him when it goes south, which it always does. We've helped each other bail out on dates, pretended to be each other's lovers to avoid being asked out... We stay up late curled up on the couch, sharing a tub of popcorn while watching old movies. We talk about everything, even things we wouldn't tell anyone else, not even our own reflections. We've seen each other at our best's and worst's. I wouldn't be here without him. He's helped me through some really rough patches, like when my best friend of seven years, Tasha, died in a car accident. And I've tried to be there for him too, as much as I can. Our families are close, and my mom loves him.. There are no secrets between us, besides this little one of mine.**

"That sound so sweet," Bella cooed. "Except for the fact that she's in love with you, although I cant say I blame her," she added.

**And sometimes, he pulls me to him and gives me a crooked smile... and I find myself wondering if he feels the same for me as I do him, but may not realize it yet?**

**Edward lifted his head, his eyes still closed. I stroked his jaw and bottom lip with my thumbs as my heart grew heavier. It killed me to be this close to him sometimes. Almost making me masochistic, since I'd never miss an opportunity to be around him, or to feel him like this... Because regardless of how much pain I'll be in, or how many tears I'll cry over him by morning... I find myself constantly enjoying his presence.**

**I know the**_**real**___**him. I see the him that isn't so cocky, or flashy. He'll give me a smile, and I'll see that little boy I pushed on the tire swing when we were little. The thirteen-year-old boy who beat up the bully on the basketball court after he pushed me down and made me cry. The fifteen-year-old who taught me how to drive a stick. And the nineteen-year-old who begged me to never leave him, saying how his life couldn't possibly make sense without me.**

**I brushed my lips across his forehead, and he hummed softly.**_**All you have to do is lift his face, Alice. Just lift it up and kiss him.**___**Nervously, I licked my lips and raised his chin with my index finger. My heart was racing as he opened his green eyes slowly, focusing in on mine. I felt my chest splitting in two from the push in my head and the pull of fear of rejection battling it out. My breath hitched as his hands found my hips, and my bottom teeth pulled in my top lip to suck on it. I was stalling, and knew it. But I've never been this terrified in my life.**

**"What are you thinking?" he whispered, as he tilted his head to my right, drowning me with his diamond eyes.**

**"Um..." I struggled to respond, my voice shaky. I chewed the inside of my bottom lip, so scared that I was almost in tears. It felt as if my entire body was an earthquake, shaking at no end in sight. "I'm...I-I..." I closed my eyes, trying to breathe correctly. I couldn't focus, couldn't stop shaking.**

**His hand brushed my jaw line. His voice was velvety smooth, and soft. Gentle. "Alice, what's on your mind? You look like you're about to cry..."**

Alice exclaimed, "Okay! This author's totally messed me up! I don't cry! Edward said I'm sunshine. I wouldn't be nervous about telling him how I feel; I'd be shoving it down his throat until he loved me back!"

Jasper gave her a funny look. "Sorry," she grunted, "I'm just angry that all of your characters are spot on and mine is all wrongs." She didn't give anyone the opportunity to protest and began reading.

**I nodded, closing my eyes and feeling betrayed when a single tear slid down my cheek. I heard him sigh and felt him move between my legs. Suddenly, my entire body was engulfed with his warmth and smell as his arms pushed me into his chest. He held me close, hugging me tight. I buried my eyes into his shoulder, trying to will myself away from having a panic attack. More tears escaped my eyes, soaking his white shirt. His hands began to run along my back, and without realizing it, his touch caused me more pain. All I wanted him to do was yank me off this bar and kiss me. Just... truly _kiss_me, with a passion that proved he wanted to do it. That he wanted me. I gripped his shirt with my fingers in my turmoil, feeling more vulnerable by the second as I sobbed against him.**

Bella couldn't help but sympathize with her. Sure the embraces weren't as warm but still, the smell, the vulnerability, she remembered it all too clearly sometimes.

**"Shh," he whispered, pulling me gently off the counter.**

**I wrapped my legs around him, burying my face in his neck. I felt him carrying me up steps of some sort, but I didn't dare to look to see where. My entire body was a rusted car wreck, bundled together too tight and trembling against his warm frame. I hated being like this around him. **

Again. Bella could sympathize.

**Normally, I was the bubbly, bouncy girl, who danced around the kitchen and put on fake concerts for him while singing into the spatula I was cooking spaghetti with. **

Trying to break the tension, Emmett said," Who cooks spaghetti with a spatula? I thought you used a spoon or that weird two pronged fork thing."

**Now, I was a defeated, vibrating slab of skin, sobbing in his ear like a two-year-old. I felt so lonely, and I hated it. I didn't want to be in love with someone, feeling unsure on whether or not they loved me back. And most of all, I hated not being able to talk to anyone about it.**_**He**_**was my best friend, the only person I confided in. There was no way I could talk to him about**_**this**_**. And Emmett, he figured it out about three months back, but I've remained solid on my denials... all the way until now.**

**I felt him sitting on a bed, me still in his arms. "Here we go," he whispered, soothing me as he rubbed my back. "Let's get you into bed so that you'd be more comfortable, and then we can talk, is that all right?"**

**I shook my head, clutching him tighter. There was no way in hell I was going to allow him to let me go now. I didn't want him to see me like this. I needed to pull it together first. His hands glided up my spine to my neck. He gently removed the pony-tail from my short hair, allowing it to fall around my face, full of volume. I inhaled his scent, sighing into his neck.**

**"Why are you trembling, sweetheart?" he asked, his hands rubbing my arms frivolously.**

**I shrugged, unable to speak. After a few minutes of relaxing my breathing, I reluctantly allowed him to pull me back. My puffy, glazed eyes found his beautiful equally-glazed ones, and my heart stopped instantly. Why did he have to be so perfect, even in his imperfectways? Why did his fingers know how to soothe me? Why did his smile melt permanently into my soul?**

**"E-Edward," I mumbled, my lip quivering.**_**Gosh, just get it out, Alice. The quicker you get it out, the better you'll feel.**___**"I need to talk to you." I swallowed, the pain escaping through my eyes.**

**He wrapped his hands under my arms and behind me, his fingers locking on the small of my back. "Sure. Anything."**

**I took a deep breath, feeling the scared emotions crawling back up my body, "it's about.. me... a-and..." I closed my eyes, shaking my head as another tear fell. Gosh, this was so hard! Why did it have to be this hard?**

**"Me...**_**and**_**..?" he dipped his head gently, trying to get me to talk.**

**My trembling voice was a faint whisper, and I couldn't catch my breath. "Me... and... um..." I inhaled, refusing my lungs the correct amount of air, "um..."**

**"Go ahead, love. It's all right."**

**"Um... i-it's about me, and ... y-you," I exhaled, getting the first part out. Step one.**

**He nodded, rubbing my back with his locked fingers, "okay... what's up?"**

**I sighed, looking down to my lap. There was no way I could do this. He was too clueless, which meant he couldn't possibly feel this way about me.**_**He doesn't feel the same way, Alice.**_**My tears escaped me again, and I caved into him, collapsing in his arms almost.**

**He refused to let me fall into him, holding me firm in his grip. "Please tell me, Alice. Was it something I did?"**

**I nodded, more tears falling from my damp lashes.**

**"What did I do?" he whispered, rubbing my arms. "Tell me, and I'll fix it."**

"You would think it was something you did," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well she didn't give me much else to go on!" protested Edward.

**I shook my head, trembling again, "I can't tell you."**

**"Yes you can. I'd never want to hurt you, Alice."**

**I sobbed louder, wishing I never came downstairs earlier, and never stuck myself in this horrible mess of emotions and extreme vulnerability, "I can't."**

**"Yes you can. You**_**can**_**, Alice.**_**Please**_**."**

**I shook my head, the pain in my chest taking me over.**

**"Please?" he sighed, and I could tell he was getting nervous. Almost nervous as me.**

**I shook my head again, "you'll think I'm stupid."**

**"Alice," he chuckled, rubbing my back, "I'd never think that. Never have, never will."**

**"You**_**will**___**tonight," I cried.**

**"I promise I won't."**

**I sighed as his eyes found mine again. I cradled his face in my cold, shaken hands. I chewed my lip, taking a deep breath.**

**His eyes were so warm, so inviting as he held onto my body so tight.**

**I closed my eyes, not breathing any longer. Then I pushed my lips to his. _Forcefully_.**

Bella's growl was even louder than Jasper's. All eyes snapped to her and she glared back. "No one say _anything _for the next while, I want this over with as soon as possible."

**Because if I was going to blur the lines, I needed to make it count.**

**EdwardPOV**

"Of course it would switch to _your_ point of view," Bella hissed.

**She crushed her warm lips to mine, causing me to tense instantly. But she refused to move, and I could feel the tears sliding from her eyes, along my cheeks as our faces were pressed against each other. I didn't know what to think, or what to do. This couldn't be what she was trying to tell me, what she was getting all worked up over...**_**Could it?**_

**No, it had to be something else... the alcohol? Was it that we were both intoxicated? Lonely? Both confused for different reasons, of course? Maybe she just needed comforting, or maybe she was afraid to be alone, like I was? Maybe she'd thought I'd feel she was stupid for feeling the same way as I did about loneliness, and she thought I'd joke around with her about it...**

**I found her face, gently pulling her away from my mouth so I can breathe. "Alice, what are you-"**

**She shook her head, crushing my lips to hers as her hand found the back of my head, pulling me close to her. My body reacted to her aggressiveness, and as she pushed her chest into mine, getting closer to me, a million thoughts of panic and lust crossed over me in a heavy mixture. She wrapped her arms around my neck, grinding against me with more force. Then she forced me down on her bed, climbing up on me.**

**I parted my lips to gather air from her firm attempts, but she took advantage of that, molding hers with mine. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and could hear her sobbing still, and her body was trembling beyond point of reason at this point. "Mmm-mmm," I couldn't make out any words, and she just shook her head, refusing me, while gripping my hair tighter in her hands. I was so confused, I began kissing her back without thinking about it. My right hand was still on her back, my left hand finding her neck and pushing her onto me so I could slide my tongue into her mouth.**_**I cannot believe that we were fucking doing this.**_**We've gone twenty years knowing each other, and have never,**_**ever**___**kissed or had any type of relationship beyond close friendship. Yet, here we were, allowing this fragile moment to overtake us.**

**She was an**_**amazing**___**kisser.**_**Oh my God.**_**As her body began to relax over mine, her kisses became slower, sensual.**_**Sexy**_**, even. And I'd never allow myself to ever think Alice was sexy, not like**_**this**___**anyway. Sure, she was through my friendship eye, but never through my sexual eye. I gasped when our lips parted, but lifted my face, not allowing us to break for long. I didn't know what the hell was going on, and I couldn't figure out why we were allowing this to happen. But my heart was beating inside my throat, and my body was lit on fire with arousal. So of course I'd react to this. I'm only human.**

**I gripped her arms, pulling her harder against my chest, allowing her to slightly moan in my mouth. She felt so warm against my skin, flourishing me more. I'd never been this turned on, not since Bella. Of course, this didn't have the same effect as Bella did for me, but this ranked a decent second by far. And I've been with a few girls to really put some thought into my ranking system.**

**But as her tongue trailed along mine, so slowly and enduringly, it made me realize that we just went over the fucking hill of best friends. I rolled over her, to try and stop us, but as she threw her legs around me, I felt my body react again to her again. I kissed her harder, with more passion. Her fingers dove into my hair, running along the back of my head and down my neck, causing me to shiver. I ground my body between her thighs, feeling her warmth on my jeans. Surrounding me... Intoxicating.**

**"Alice," I panted, pulling myself up on my elbows to try and take my weight off of her. I was afraid to fucking crush her, she was so tiny, "what the fuck are we doing?"**

**She yanked my head back down, forcing her tongue between my lips. I allowed her access, moaning into her mouth. My body began to grow hotter, more aroused by the second. And I was confused as**_**fuck**_**. I just turned down Tanya a few hours ago, and here I was, frolicking with my best friend in the entire world, in a double-bed room. She crushed her legs around my waist, forcing me down on her harder. "Edward," she whispered, her mouth trailing to my chin, "I want you." She licked from my jaw, down to my neck, her fingers curling into my hair. My heart pounded through my chest. She**_**wanted**___**me? Holy fuck.**_**What the hell do I do?**_**She tugged on me, her fingers in my belt loops, begging for more contact. I rolled over us back over, and my hands found her hips, holding her steady. She thrusted her body against mine again, creating a warm fricition between my jeans and her think white pants. Forward, backward, hard, soft. She moaned, her hands tangling in my shirt.**

**I gripped her hips, pulling her body up. I caught a glimpse of her hooded eyes as she fastened her fingers to my shoulders, and it was such a fucking turn on. All I could think about was being inside of her, of tasting her. So I continued to pull her, to where she was straddling my chest. Then, holding her there, I lifted my body to a sitting position, my hands supporting her back and neck, and stood up. Her eyes were wide as her knees were along my shoulders. I gave her my crooked smile, causing her to roll her eyes in the back of her head. Then I leaned her over Emmett's bed, me above her again. I lowered my face into her shirt, inhaling her scent.**_**Lilac**_**, I think.**_**So sexy.**_

**I continued my trail, pulling her shirt up her chest and licking along her abdomen, down and around her belly button. She gasped, arching her back. Begging me for more. I continued my path, spreading her legs, breathing my hot breath over her thin pants... along her waistband, then the pelvic bone.. lower... I could smell her sweet arousal, and it only obliterated my mind more. I pressed my mouth against her, causing her to moan loudly. I hummed against her skin, soaking in that shit.**_**God, what is she doing to me? Where the fuck were our heads right now?**_**I pushed my face into her warmth again, causing her to gasp and hum, gripping my shoulders. She smelled so fucking delicious, it almost caused me to shoot off right there.**

**I was torn between what I wanted to do. And the dizziness from**_**Old Grand Dad**___**wasn't helping my judgement. Half of me wanted to rip her pants off and devour her whole, begging to hear her moan my name until she couldn't speak, and the other half wanted to just sink inside her so deep, so violent, and break this fucking bed frame. I let out my tongue, licking her through the thin fabric, up between her folds. "Not yet!" she gasped, making my decision for me as she pulled me up to her.**

**I smiled, kissing her neck again, licking along her ear. "**_**God**_**, you taste so sweet," I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver underneath me. She rolled us over, climbing up on me, and grinding her hips harder into me. I gripped her petite body, forcing her to move again. Up, down, up, down. My erection was straining against my jeans, but the contact felt too good to resist, even if it was dry. I threw my head back, forcing her to be rougher on me. "Open your eyes," she panted, her nails running inside my shirt. I did, just enough time to see her smile at me. Then she yanked off her yellow tank top, revealing to me her small, but beautifully round breasts. I gasped, my eyes widening as I took in the view.**_**What in the hell was going on here? How did we get here? Why aren't we stopping?**_**I leaned up, kissing a trail along her collar bones, jerking her small frame against me. I felt her hands on my shirt, yanking it up from the back. Once she drew it to my shoulders, I stopped sucking on her neck for just enough time to allow her to pull it off. Then I crushed my warm lips back against her tight skin, licking first, then sucking harder... and harder... and**_**harder**_**... I almost wanted to draw**_**blood**_**, I was so filled and overtaken with lust.**

**She moaned, throwing her head back as she gripped my shoulders. Her body trembled with my touch, as I leaned her back, trailing kisses from her chin, down her neck, between her breasts... I continued to lean her back, kissing her abdomen, trailing lower again.**_**I wanted to taste her...**___**Her knees were bent along my shoulders, and she moaned loudly, pushing her pelvis against mine. "Please,**_**oh**_**, don't stop." she cried to me, humming slightly. "I'm not," I whispered, nuzzling my face in her skin between her breasts. She gasped, pushing harder against me as I brought her back up to straddle me. She shoved me back, climbing to her feet between the beds. She grabbed my jeans, yanking me closer to her, my butt almost falling off the bed. She unfastened my button and zipper, and looked up at me. I smiled at her, still confused as fuck on water. She returned the expression, looking beyond lusted, applying gentle kisses along my stomach, at the waistband of my jeans.**

**The alcohol was beyond settled in my body, and the lights began to blur and blend above me. And with her few shots, I knew she was gone too.**

**I felt her hot breath on my skin as she lowered my jeans. I heard her gasp, and I popped my head up, to see if she was all right. Then I noticed she had me in her right hand, fully erect. And it was fucking weird, and hot, and confusing to see Alice, my best friend, on her knees, holding my dick, which was turned on because of what**_**she**___**was doing. She began to stroke it lightly, wrapping her tiny fingers around me as tight as she could. I gasped, throwing my head back in the sheets as I let out a groan.**

**It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time.**

**I felt her hot breath come closer, and right as I gasped, she had me in her mouth. "Oh God," I groaned again, overwhelmed by how her small mouth began to take more of me. I heard her exhaling and knew she was struggling as she tried to push it further. But she seemed so relaxed, and it felt really good... Too good...**

**FLASH! **

"Ha!" whispered Bella. She couldn't help but feel a bit of glee as she interrupted Edward's thoughts while he was with _another _woman. The quiet outburst caused everyone to look at her funny and Edward tried to keep the smile off his face as he heard this.

_**Bella and I in my bedroom at my parents house.**_**FLASH!**___**Bella gasping as she took me in her hands for the first time**_**. FLASH!**_**"Edward, I don't know how to do this!" she said, her face blushing that adorable color I love so much.**___**FLASH!**_**Me, unable to take my eyes off of her.**__**"Bella, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'd never force you."**___**FLASH! "**_**I know, but I want to... a lot."**___**FLASH!**_**I chuckled, throwing my head back**_**, "why**___**do you want to so bad?"**_**FLASH!**___**"Because... I want to make you feel good... and... maybe I'd like you to return the favor some day..."**_**FLASH!**_**"What?" I replied, my eyes wide in shock as I couldn't believe my shy, beautiful, innocent girlfriend just said that. God, she had this easy ability to unhinge me. She was so adrorable.**___**FLASH!**_**"It's true," she confessed with a fascinated smile. "I want to do everything with you one day... We might as well practice now, right?"**___**FLASH!**

**My eyes popped open and I lost my breath, sitting straight up. "Stop. Stop Alice," I pushed her back gently, my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her mouth was open.**

**I shook my head, suddenly feeling really shitty, and really into a panic, "we can't. **

"Well now I'm just going to be even more insecure!" Alice threw up the hand that wasn't holding the book.

**We can't. I'm sorry. We can't do this."**

**She stood up, covering her chest. "E-Edward? What's wrong?" she looked petrified, "d-did I do something?"**

**I found her shirt, throwing it over her body and covering her up, "no Alice, it's me. This is my fault."**

**Then I fastened my jeans back up, my heart pounding out of my chest. A big wave of heat crushed over my face, and I felt like I could faint, this mixture between confusion, guilt, lust, anger, and everything between surrounding me completely. I felt like I suddenly just got caught doing something really shady by my parents. I found my shirt, throwing it back on. She grabbed a hold of my waist, looking more startled, "tell me what I did, please. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted t-"**

**I cut her off, shaking my head, "Alice, I did, at the moment, but... I can't do this. Not with you. You're my best friend, and it's wrong to get caught up in lust and risk everything. I don't want to lose you in my life."**

**"Edward, do you remember when you asked me if you did something and I said yes?" she asked, throwing her arms over her chest.**

**I nodded, swallowing hard as my body began to tremble.**

**"Well.. what you did is... You made me fall in love with you. I'm in love with you. I have been for three years. So you won't have to lose me... because I love you."**

**I froze. Like a sculpture.**

**My hands on her arms still, my lips parted, my eyes locked on hers.**

**I couldn't think.**

**It seemed like the moments dragged on, but no words came to mind.**

**She swallowed, her eyes bouncing from side to side between my eyes, "s-say something."**

**I raised my eyebrows, still unable to move my body anywhere else.**

**"Edward..." her lip began to quiver, "please say something."**

**I exhaled, my chest caving in.**

**A tear slid down her cheek, making all the reality of the past hour or so slam over me. I felt guilty as fuck.**

**And more confused than ever... except for one thing.**

**"I love you too, Alice," I said, for the first time to a girl. And meant it.**

**She exhaled heavily, her hand on her chest. She was shocked, and I could tell she didn't hear me how I needed her to hear me.**

**"But..." I said, my voice as faint as a whisper, "...I love Bella, too. ...and I loved her first."**

**She took a step back, sitting unsteadily on Emmett's bed. Her hands trembling in her lap.**

**I looked down to my feet, feeling like it couldn't get worse than this. "I was in love with her, Alice."**

**She let out a faint breath, falling into herself for a second, "h-how do you know? You never told me that before."**

**"I never told her either."**

**She looked up, sniffling through her constant tears of rejection that I couldn't help take away from her, "she moved on, Edward. I saw them before I found you in the kitchen. T-They were downstairs, by the pool on the lounge chairs. They were making out. Hard core. Him on top of her on that _stupid_plastic chair. And... Bella was smiling. She was happy... without you..."**

"Wow, way to crush a guy, Alice!" Emmett said, slightly wide-eyed.

"Well he crushed me too!"

**I nodded, my body beginning to buckle in the circumstance.**

**"She moved on, Edward. It was very clear."**

**I walked over to her and she scooted back from me, in the middle of Emmett's bed.**

**"Alice," I whispered, slowly extending to touch her leg, "I wish I knew of your feelings for me**_**before**___**we got so carried away... things would have turned out very different. I don't mean to reject you, and believe me, if I wasn't so fucked up, I**_**would**___**be with you. I know how much you mean to me, and I don't ever want to lose you in my life... I know you feel the same about me, even though you're hurting pretty bad right now... I wish I could take this pain away from you, make it right like I'd normally do. ...But... I can't. Not because I wouldn't want to, because any other time... You know... But, I just... I'm so sorry..."**

**"You're not ready to move on yet," she finished my sentence, her red eyes slowly looking up to meet mine.**

**I nodded, swallowing the cardboard feeling out of my throat. "I know, it's weird how I can be with someone else, like Tanya, whom I don't even give a shit about... but not you. And I don't know if I could ever be with Bella again, especially after everything we've put eachother through... but I'm unable to let that final piece go yet."**

**It hurt to hear the words come out, even from a different body.**

**It made it all reality at this very moment.**

**"Alice, I love you..." I whispered, bending down to hug her, though she didn't hug me back.**

**"But you have to go," she whispered.**

**I kissed the top of her head gently, allowing a tear to fall from my eye on top of her head.**

**"Please don't hate me," I whispered, my hands trembling as I rubbed her arm.**

**"...I'd never hate you Edward," she sobbed, her voice shaken and broken as she tried to speak between gasps of air, "but I can't stop loving you either."**

**I nodded, unable to remove my face from her head yet as I began to cry with her. God, this was horrible. All my fault, once again.**

**I kissed her head a few more times, trying to catch a breath, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**

**"Go, Edward," she cried, her hand patting me on my chest and lightly pushing me back, "you need to go and just clear your head... Get yourself sorted... I'll be fine, I promise."**

**"Alice.."**

**"Please..." she cried, covering her mouth for a few seconds. She blinked, moving further away from me. "Please... Just go."**

**I bit my lip, shoving my hands in my pocket as I stepped back from her. "I really do love you, Alice. You'll always be that first girl I told."**

**She sobbed louder, nodding her head, "I really love you too, Edward. But I'll also always be that girl you'll... never be able to fall**_**in**___**love with."**

**And then my heart broke.**

**Right there.**

**With that statement.**

**Because it was true.**

**And sad.**

**I backed up to the door, my stomach falling lower to the ground with each step. I listened to her sobs, getting louder as I opened the door. Then I pushed myself out, before I ran over there and made a bigger mistake, by trying to make it right... for her, but not me. In a very wrong way...**

_***&*#!#$^%$^**_

**I spent the next hour smoking cigarettes on the front porch. And freaking out. Then smoking some more... until I ran out of cigarettes. Then I gave myself a headache.**

**And once I began to drink again, I almost made myself get sick.**

"Damn," Jasper muttered. "You_ are _fucked up!"

Esme and Carlisle were too shocked by the story to reprimand him.

**I couldn't figure out how quickly I let things get so fucked up. Why didn't I see the signs?**

**It wasn't like Alice to throw herself at people... I mean, sure, she liked to tease and flirt... but she brought two men home last year. _Two_. That's it. For a single girl with no set person to hook up with, that looks _that_good and is _that_incredibly sweet... that's rare. She has standards, _high_standards... and now she's telling me that she is in love with_me_, and that I pretty much top those standards.**

_**Me**_

_**. Her best friend. The fucked up one over here who is more confused that fucking ever before.**_

**Yep.**_**That's**___**me.**

**I buried my face into my hands again, rubbing my eyes fervently. I had no fucking idea how things were going to be between Alice and I from here on out. And it scared me shitless to think about us losing our friendship. I'd never be able to make it through without her. She was my best friend.**

**I growled, forcing myself to get up, since I was almost frostbit in the cold weather. I jogged inside, and headed toward the living room. I shook Emmett, telling him to get in bed. I told him to check on Alice, that she seemed upset, but I didn't know why. I knew she wouldn't tell him what happened, but if she wasn't all right, I knew he'd come find me if it were serious.**

**Then I saw Tanya lying on the couch asleep. I thought about waking her up, but knew I didn't want her in that bed with me. I didn't want to deal with her; I didn't need her bitching or trying shit. So I left her there.**

**As I was heading toward the steps to get to my room, I noticed a door halfway opened, with blue lights reflecting on the hard wood floor.**

**I tilted my head, opening the door slightly.**

**Then my breath stopped.**

**There Bella was, folded with her knees to her chest, hugging a copy of**_**Mansfield Park**_**and a tiny notepad to her chest tightly.**

**Jasper wasn't around her, but I figured he wouldn't have left her there. She probably told him to go on up to bed, that she wanted to read for awhile. There was nothing that could compare to a good book in Bella's eyes.**

"I wouldn't say nothing," she said, giving Edward a teasing glance. "But it comes close," Bella added.

**I sat beside her in the next chair, watching the blue water reflecting on her face from the yellow lights in the pool and on the ceiling. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful in her own little world. And safe. She was cuddled up wearing a long white sweater that could be tied in front. The sleeves were too long, and covering her hands. Her long, chestnut hair was curled between her shoulder and her cheek, flowing down along her chest. Her long eyelashes were placed gently along her high cheek bones, so tender it could melt your heart.**

**I sighed, shaking my head.**

**I knew I needed to move on from her, that we'd never have a chance again.**

**There was no way she could forgive me for what I did and didn't do, and I wasn't too sure whether or not I could forgive her either.**

**But I still cared for her, despite my actions. And hers.**

**I closed my eyes and leaned forward, tucking my arms beneath her light, warm body. I lifted her up with my legs, tucking her into my chest as I stood. Her head fell onto my right shoulder, and I caught a whiff of her beautiful scent, strawberries and cinnamon, **

Edward leaned down and buried his nose in his wife's hair. While it wasn't the same scent, she still smelled amazing.

**just as I remembered the last time we were this close. Again, I felt my body begin to ache as I pulled her against me, walking out of the room. Her books stayed nestled between her chest and mine, but I didn't mind. I held my breath as I trailed out the door, and up the two sets of stairs lightly.**

**As I passed the second story, I heard sobbing come from three doors down, followed by a, "shhhh... I've got you, come here," in a soft but hoarse just-woken-up voice. Emmett was comforting Alice... just as I knew he would. Because though that mother fucker could put on a show and pretend he doesn't care, he does. He always has. And he loved Alice like a little sister... and would probably give me a lot of hell in the morning if he finds out what I did.**

"You can count on that," muttered Emmett.

**I continued my tour, all the way up to the third story. She sighed, nuzzling her face into my shoulder, without recognizing it. It caused me to freeze in the hallway, unable to breathe. I looked down at her, and keeping her up with my right arm, I swept the hair out of her face with my left hand... and she was smiling at me. In her sleep.**

**Like she used to.**

**I scoffed, forcing myself to move again. _She probably thinks you're Jasper or some shit._**

_Or she think you're you, _Bella thought.

**Turning and backing up, I carefully and quietly opened her bedroom door, trying not to wake him up. I noticed him sleeping on his back, fully dressed and above the covers. I bit my lip, walking around the bed to her side. I leaned in, placing her gently onto the comforter. Then I pulled the white fabric from under her, and took off her shoes. She was still sound asleep as I went to cover her up.**

**I leaned in forward, soaking myself with her scent. I felt like a dumbass as another tear fell from my eye, but I couldn't help it. I was really fucked up. Both emotionally, physically, and now, drunkenly. I wished I could curl up in the smell of her and drown happily... but knew I couldn't.**

**Though I knew it'd kill me, there had to be one other thing I could do... something I did anytime I'd tuck her in at night. I made sure Jasper was sleeping, then bent down and pressed my lips to her right cheek, by her ear. Lingering. Exhaling along her skin. Then I gave her a slight hug, but as I stood up, I felt her arms come around my neck, in a sleeping reaction. I froze again, suddenly nervous he was going to wake up and freak out on both of us. That was the last thing I needed. I shouldn't even bee in here.**

**I found her warm hands behind my neck and pried them loose, but as I pulled, she grasped a hold of my shirt, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep.**

Edward smiled, remembering the last time she did that, then frowned realizing why he was putting her to bed in the first place.

**I tried to pull her fingers from me, but she gripped tighter. I found her forearm, and holding my breath, I pulled it away. I heard a snap and a slight cylinder echo, as something pinched my neck, and I noticed Jasper moving over to his side, facing us. I ducked down on her side of the bed, cursing under my breath. After a few seconds of silence, I looked back up, swallowing hard.**

**They were asleep.**_**Sound**___**asleep.**

**With that note, I exhaled, moving the hair from her eyes. "Night, Bells." Then I jogged out of the room, lightly closing the door.**

**I didn't know what that sound was, but at the moment, I didn't care.**

**I was feeling woozy from all the alcohol and cigarettes and drama I've been consumed with since I woke up this morning and decided to come on this fucking trip. I closed my door behind me, locking it.**

**Then I fell backward on my bed, praying for lightning to come and strike me dead, and put me out of my misery.**

**BellaPOV**

**When I woke up, the sun was shining bright through my A-frame window, directly into my eyes.**

**I moaned, catching a glance at the alarm clock before rolling over and throwing the covers of my eyes.**

**I**_**so**___**wasn't ready to wake up yet. Not at nine in the morning... not on winter break.**

**I felt the bed moving and pulled the covers off my head, completely aware of the static electricity floating from my head to the pillow now.**

**Jasper was wide awake, sitting cross legged, dressed in his new outfit, dangling a chain on his fingers.**

**After taking a few seconds and focusing my eyes, I recognized it and my heart stopped.**

**I shot up in the bed, causing him to jump a little. "Where did you get that?" I asked panting.**

"Whoa," Jasper muttered, "wonder what that was about.

**He shrugged, looking confused, "it was in the bed. Isn't it yours?"**

**I suddenly felt a massive panic attack come on. I covered my forehead, breathing heavily.**

**"Um..." I stumbled, feeling a wave of heat crash over my face, "J-Jasper, can you, um, get me some ice water? I'm not feeling so well."**

**He jolted out of the bed, dropping the necklace on the covers. "Sure sweetie. I'll be right back."**

**"Thanks."**

**I waited until he left for the full panic to wash over me. I crawled over to the necklace, grasping it in my fingers.**

_**Where is it?**_**I panicked, my heart about to explode from my throat.**

**I scrounged around, lifting the blankets, digging in the bed. After a few moments of shear panic, I found it.**

**I gasped, my hand clasping over my mouth.**

**Did Jasper find this? Was he reading my journal?**

**Is it mine?**

**Or is it...**

**I lost my breath.**

**FLASH! _Edward sneaking into my bedroom through the window, and crawling over into my bed._ FLASH!_"Edward!" I shouted, my hand covering my face. "What are you doing here?"_FLASH!_He climbed under the covers, scooting his warm body to mine as he pulled me in his arms_. FLASH! _"I was worried about you tonight... I know it's been rough. I had to come over here and check on you."_FLASH! _I nuzzled my face into his chest, sniffling against his shirt. "Thank you."_FLASH! _Edward letting me cry on his chest for hours, rubbing my back and cradling my head._FLASH! _"Bella, look at me," he whispered, as he pulled my face up to his_. FLASH! _"I brought you something... I want you to have it. Will you open your hands for me?"_FLASH!_I nodded, opening my hands, feeling something cold fall into it. I lifted my hands in the dim lights of the room, examining it in shock and awe. "What is it?"_FLASH! "_Well," he whispered back, "it's called a Gemini ring. I had it made for us, by this artist in Italy... Patrick Maltoki. He's a friend of Esme's... Do you know what it means?"_ FLASH!_I shook my head as he caressed my face, wiping the tears from under my lashes._FLASH! _"Well, according to astrology, it's noted as 'The Twins'. So... when things happen that we don't understand... like last week... I want you to know that you're never alone, Bella. You don't have to go through this pain by yourself... See? I have one too. Because your pain is my pain."_FLASH_! Edward showing me how to place the chain through the delicate, platinum ring. Then he instructed me to put it around his neck, while he put mine around his_. FLASH! _"I'll never take this off, Bella... You're with me, always_." FLASH!**

"Aww!" the girls all cooed.

"Now," Emmett whined, "even when you're fictional and a dick you still make the rest of us guys look bad!"

**The tears began to flow as I trembled, studying the unique puzzled ring in between my fingers. Then my breathing hitched as I climbed off the bed, searching for my journal. I found it on the nightstand, beneath my book. I couldn't remember even coming up here last night... I last remembered dozing off in the lounge chair...**

**I yanked the book open, pulling it to where I last wrote. And there mine was, still on the chain, twisted around the spiral binding and floating as a bookmark.**

**So this must be his... which means he never took it off... after all these years.**

_**He kept his word.**_

**"Oh my God!" I moaned, covering my mouth and dropping the notebook.**

**This just changed everything. Again.**

**And I didn't know what to do, or what direction we were headed in.**

**Or why I was still angry.**

**Or why I couldn't lower my heartbeat...**

**Or why all I wanted to do was go in there and rip his head off, and hug him at the same time...**

"I feel that way all the time, Bells," Emmett laughed as Alice handed him the book.

_Hip hip hooray! It's all done; this chapter was about 35 pages long without commentary so that's why it took me so long. Unfortunately the others just get longer and longer, I think one of them is even 100 pages. _

_This is directed mostly to _melissa TWILIGHT _but all of you can read it. I know I said about two week because that's what I anticipated but somehow I got it done sooner. Much sooner. Please don't expect that to happen next time. Of course I'll keep the deadlines__** if**__ I give you one, but I most likely won't have it up before. There is a reason I don't give you guys estimations on when I'll have the next chapter up. It's because whenever I do that something always comes up and I go over it. I can tell you one thing. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. Even when I get to the 100 page chapters. I will finish this story and I will do my best on it. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this. Review to let me know how I'm doing and if you have any suggestions. Also, I'm still in need of a beta. I know how the emailing process works so if you want to beta this story but don't want to email then you'll have to teach me how to do the other method. _

_Until next time,_

_Padfoot98_


	5. AN

AN: I know, you all hate these but I do have a question to ask.

You all want me to post but let me tell you something, these chapters are fucking long! The one I'm working on is like 50+ pages. So would you guys rather wait for me to find the creativeness necessary to write these and then find the motivation to type an entire chapter OR would you rather me find a good stopping point and post partial chapters. I **HATE **doing that and I hate it when other people do it but for you guys I will if you want me to. So just review and tell me what you want. I'm a fifth of the way done with the current chapter and if I post it half way done I'll have 17 pages left verses 42+. Let me know and thank you so much for your support.


End file.
